Kira's Choice
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: When Kira delivered Lacus to Athrun what if he went back to the ZAFT ship with Athrun. How would this effect the Gundam SeeD story? Read on as each chapter shows how the events effect the SeeD universe.
1. Kira's Choice

All it had been was to deliver his oldest friends Fiancé back to him. After Fray's father had been killed Kira Yamato felt responsible and that him being a Coordinator was causing too much pain. Lacus Clyne had been supportive towards him so Kira agreed to use Strike Gundam to take her back to Athrun. When they met up both their ships were on high alert, after Lacus was safe Kira was ready to leave but Athrun said something to him.

"Come with us Kira, you're a Coordinator, you belong with us". Kira knew he had to return, he could not just leave his comrades behind…but this was Athrun Zala, his oldest and best friend. Would Sai, Mu and the others be angry if he did go, Kira knew he had to something, then he remembered he was a civilian not a soldier, he had his own rights. Opening a channel to Archangel and Vesalius he spoke.

"This is Kira Yamato, pilot of Strike Gundam and civilian of Heliopolis…I plan to go with the Aegis Gundam to the ZAFT shuttle but only to talk and negotiate safe passage to Earth, I request both shuttles do not attack or leave the area until then. I ask this be a cease fire treaty for the maximum of six hours".

"What? Has he gone insane?" shouted Mu, no one on the bridge at that moment onboard Archangel could believe what they were hearing.

"Kira is going to the enemy ship?" said Sai in amazement.

"Is he betraying us?" asked Natarle as she rose from her seat. Murrue didn't know what to say or do, she knew that Strike Gundam was meant to be her responsibility and that if ZAFT had all five of the Gundams they would be impossible to beat. Both the Mobile Suit and its pilot had been a vital asset to the Archangel's continuing survival since leaving Heliopolis. However Kira was a civilian and a volunteer soldier. Plus he was the only one who could pilot Strike since he had set its systems for his use only.

"Open a channel to Kira" she ordered.

"Opening channel to Strike Gundam" said Romero as Kira came up on the screen.

"Kira you're hereby granted six hours, afterwards we expect a form of reply from you personally, but be careful" she said.

"I'll be fine, I'll make sure they can't use Strike, I'll send a message five minutes before time is up. If after another five I don't reply escape at once," said Kira,

"Understood" said Murrue,

"Kira, watch your step" Milly shouted.

"Tell everyone else not to panic would you guys?" asked Kira.

"Sure thing" said Sai and Kira cut communications. Rau smiled with surprise.

"I see he wishes to talk. An interesting one indeed. Kira…I wonder?" he said to himself as Athrun opened communications.

"Sir, I trust him but its up to you" he said.

"I'll have Vesalius agree to this, this may prove to be quite an experience" said Rau. As promised both ships agreed to hold position and case fire while Aegis and Strike landed onboard Vesalius alongside Blitz, Buster and Duel. Just before they had parted for the ship Tori had left Archangel and perched on Strike's shoulder.

Watching everything happen from the pilots waiting lounge were the pilots of the three other Gundams.

"You think he'll cause any trouble?" asked Dearka.

"I don't trust him pure and simple, anyone who can go 4 on 1 against us and survive is dangerous" said Yzak who kept staring at Strike waiting to catch a glance at the pilot who had beaten him a number of times.

"He's a friend of Athrun's and Lady Lacus seems to trust him, maybe he might become a valuable ally if decides to join us" said Nicol. Dearka smiled and nodded but Yzak snorted and decided just to leave for his quarters.

Out on the MS deck the hangar doors were closed and technicians were already appearing. Rau had left for his quarters but had ordered for Kira not to be harmed since Athrun was taking responsibility. Kira activated the lock so he could only access the Strike's Systems, he tried to leave the cockpit but he was shaking, he was kind of nervous and scared. Scared he may not be coming back from all of this, as he sat there shivering the door opened and he looked up to see Athrun floating in front of him.

"It's okay Kira, Captain Rau already ordered you to be left alone and be unharmed" he said.

Kira smiled and slowly got out of the seat and began floating out. As he left the cockpit Tori landed on his shoulder and looked at Athrun as if to say 'long time no see, how have you been?' Everyone was looking as Kira removed his helmet and were amazed at how young he was. Kira felt out of place and wanted to leave, but he was with his best friend after all this time.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some of my team-mates" said Athrun who had seen Nicol and Dearka watching from the waiting lounge. Kira nodded and followed him but was going slowly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's all right, I'll come visit you later," said Lacus as she floated past with Haro and two guards. Kira watched her go and hid the small blushing of his face.

Soon Athrun led Kira to the lounge where Dearka and Nicol waited with serious looks.

"Kira this is Nicol Amalfi, pilot of Blitz and Dearka Elsman the pilot of Buster. Where's Yzak?" asked Athrun.

"Took off when you guys entered the ship, guess he's still sour on everything" said Dearka.

"The pilot of Duel?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, he hates losing," said Athrun, Nicole stepped forward and smiled as he outstretched his hand to Kira who shook it.

"We met before at Artemis," he said.

"You were quite skilled in Blitz," said Kira.

"Hey, whose that?" asked Dearka noticing Tori who had flown off and landed on the couch. His serious face gone the second he caught eye of the small bird.

"That's Tori," said Kira,

"I made him it years ago, he's kind of a symbol of our friendship. I'm amazed you've kept him for this long" said Athrun.

"He's great to have around" said Kira, his legs were a little shaky still so Nicol offered him a seat and called for something for Kira to drink.

"Well I knew Athrun was good but not that good" laughed Dearka and looked at Kira who was staring at the five Gundams.

"All that just for those suits" he said to himself.

"You know…we didn't want to destroy the colony," said Dearka after a pause. Kira looked at Dearka.

"He's meant to be a enemy yet he cares for the safety of those in enemy territory" he thought to himself and managed to crack a tiny smile.

"Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Nicol, report to Captain Rau at once" came the announcement.

"Sorry to have to leave, Kira wait here, I'll come back and show you around" said Athrun.

"Thanks" said Kira.

"Cya" said Dearka taking the quick moment to shake Kira's hand. Nicol gave a wave and took a second to look at Tori before closing the door.

"Hey Athrun, any good at making a squirrel?" he asked, Athrun just laughed.

"We'll see. So what to do you think?" he asked.

"Thought he's be like Yzak but he's quite different," said Dearka.

"He's not a soldier but he's strong, yet so innocent acting, to think we have had trouble with him," said Nicol.

"He does what he can, after all he is human and has his own beliefs," said Athrun, they stopped talking outside Rau's office when they saw Yzak waiting for them.

Kira could not think much, he was in enemy territory after saying he'd talk to them, but he could not think of what to do or say next. Tori had been grooming his hair for him, which helped him relax when the door opened.

"Yes?" said Kira then stopped and went a little red again, Lacus was standing with a plate, which had a sandwich with chicken and salad in it.

"I thought you might be hungry, when I heard Athrun and had been called I thought you might like some company as well" she said and gave him the plate.

"Thank you" said Kira then broke it in half and offered Lacus some, little surprised by his kind gesture she smiled and took it and had a bite. Kira at first just stared at it but managed to regain his appetite and began eating.

"So when did you two get engaged?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Our fathers decided on it, their members of Plants Committee," said Lacus.

"Are you okay with that?" asked Kira seeing she seemed a little down.

"Well it was weird at first but he's very kind and understanding" said Lacus.

"I personally don't believe in arranged marriage," said Kira, he then felt stupid thinking she'd now see him as weird.

"Why?" asked Lacus, Kira got up and looked at the Gundams.

"It's like how those Gundams are meant to designated to a certain pilot. It does not matter whom pilots it, all that matters if you feel connected. Like Aegis and Athrun seem like a good team. The Gundams chose the pilot, like Strike and me. It's the same with marriage, you should marry the one you truly love". He then heard a giggle and turned to see Lacus laughing.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked.

"No, its just you're a skilled pilot yet your so sweet and young" she said, Tori seemed to laugh while Kira turned back to the window to hide that he was blushing like mad.

Meanwhile in Rau's quarters the four pilots stood to attention to discuss the situation.

"I say we take this chance to destroy Archangel and keep Strike," said Yzak who was all for battle.

"It has civilians onboard, we do not attack civilians" pointed out Athrun.

"That's true, but can we use Strike?" asked Rau,

"I asked the technicians to try and gain access to the Cockpit, its security locks are unbreakable" said Yzak.

"Kira is smarter then we thought" said Dearka.

"Even so we cannot push him into thinking he should join ZAFT" said Nicol.

"He's right, Captain we have to be careful, he's here to talk. Not enrol," said Athrun.

"He's working for a Federation," argued Yzak.

"He's a civilian volunteer" Athrun snapped back getting slightly ticked off. Yzak went silent and just looked away with a quick snort, Rau just seemed to smile before he rose.

"Athrun, I want you to bring Mister Yamato here, I wish to speak with him" he asked Athrun.

"Sir" said Athrun, saluting then left.

"So what, you gonna let him say his piece?" asked Yzak.

"Yes but I want to show him how there is more he can do then expected" said Rau.

Meanwhile Kira had begun to loosen up as he told Lacus about his childhood days with Athrun when he entered.

"Speak of the devil, what's going on?" asked Kira

"The captain wants to meet you in person" said Athrun kinda surprised to see the two getting along so well. Kira nodded but before leaving had Tori hop onto Lacus' shoulder.

"Please take care of him for a while" he said.

"Sure, I'll wait here," said Lacus. Athrun was a little worried, while they floated to Rau's quarters he felt as though something was not right. He felt happy his friend and fiancée got along but why did he feel out of place? They had to wait for a few minutes, Athrun was silent and watched as Kira floated to the roof and stood on it upside down to past the time.

"Kira, can I ask you something?" said Athrun.

"What's on your mind?" asked Kira.

"Do you enjoy being on the side of the Alliance?" asked Athrun, Kira floated down with a confused look on his face.

"Is it all that good? Your talents would be needed here, you took on all four of our Gundams and succeeded" said Athrun.

"I didn't do it alone Athrun" explained Kira "The weapon parts for Strike helped out a lot. Also the Techs on Archangel are really helpful. You'd be surprised, when I first came on the ship they were edgy but they respected me not as a Coordinator but a human, like you guys. Plus I'm a volunteer soldier, I can leave if I wish. I never agreed to join the EA, I only became a pilot to protect the civilians on the ship"

"You have friends on Archangel then?" asked Athrun, Kira nodded.

"But you get along well with Dearka, Nicol and Lacus" said Athrun.

"They all are very nice, Lacus is a very kind as well," said Kira, Athrun smiled but then frowned.

"Sometimes I…" he began as the door opened, meaning Kira could enter.

"I'll wait here," said Athrun, Kira nodded and floated in with the door closing behind him.

Rau sat silently in his chair as Kira entered, Yzak stood on the left side of him giving a small growl at the sight of Kira.

"Ah, Mister Kira Yamato a pleasure to meet you. I am Rau Le Creuset captain of this vessel. Take a seat, this is Yzak, part of Athrun Zala's squad" he said politely.

"Must be Duel's pilot," thought Kira, he felt uneasy near both of them. Neither he felt he could trust as he took a seat so he was facing Rau.

"So what have you come to talk about?" asked Rau.

"Its about something Athrun said, he said I belonged here but I do not know what ZAFT or the Alliance is truly fighting for except what happened with the Bloody Valentine." said Kira. At those words he swore he heard Yzak snigger but chose to ignore it.

"I see, so you're wondering why we fight the Alliance?" asked Rau.

"More or less" said Kira, Rau smiled and rose from his seat and floated for the door.

"Follow me Kira" he said, Kira was surprised that he was sat for such a short time and followed giving Yzak and quick glance. Yzak watched Kira leave.

"Time to take matters into my own hands" he said.

Back onboard the Archangel Murrue had called most of the crew and Kira's friends to her office to discuss matters.

"This isn't like him at all, he's not the type to do something like this" said Sai.

"Well that pilot he met is his best friend, he told me about him" said Milly.

"Will he betray us and join those people?" asked Frey who had sneaked in and was all clear to say she hated Coordinators.

"He is one of those people, but either way he's still Kira," said Tolle.

"But he is under our command, he's part of the Alliance" said Natarle.

"He volunteered for a short service like we did. He's not a proper member," said Millie.

"But he's under our safety and protection" Mu pointed out.

"We are to stay put as we agreed, he still has a few hours" said Murrue. Both Natarle and Frey looked frustrated and wanted to act at once.

Meanwhile Rau led Kira through the ship to the bridge, Dearka, Nicol, Athrun and Lacus were waiting for him. Rau sat in his seat and signalled to Fredrik who nodded and pressed buttons to bring on the main computer screen a picture. Dearka and Nicol stood near to Rau while Athrun and Lacus stood by Kira's side with Tori still perched on Lacus before jumping to Kira. The picture was of a man who Kira recognised at once.

"George Glenn" he said.

"The first and greatest Coordinator known by both his own kind and Naturals" began Rau.

"He helped begin the birth of Coordinators until he was assassinated" said Kira.

"Indeed, but you see he wanted a world where Coordinators and Naturals lived in peace," said Rau.

"However Naturals disagreed with it believing humans should be born properly, not created," said Athrun.

"Originally the idea of Coordinators was that parents could choose how their child should look and what their best traits should be," said Nicol.

"However many of the children were not born with the blue eyes the mother wanted or the blonde shiny hair the father wanted" said Dearka. More pictures appeared showing many bloody bodies.

"What the…" began Kira.

"Coordinators, these were the first ones who were given the better skills then normal people," said Rau.

"You mean like MS pilots?" asked Kira.

"Musicians, sports people, politics, scientists. Naturals feared that they would become extinct, they wanted a pure and perfect world" said Athrun.

"And thus the war began" said Lacus with a quiet sigh.

"But not all Naturals are like that" said Kira, everyone looked at him.

"Even if we were born different people like my friends on Archangel respect we are all humans". Everyone went silent and looked at him until Lacus turned and smiled at him.

"That's what many on PLANT want as well, a way in which we all can live in harmony," she said.

"But its not easy, many Naturals like the higher ups of the Alliance want us dead and will do anything to wipe us out" said Athrun.

"We did not desire to fight all our lives, but we want to end the war quickly so a form of unification can begin," said Nicol.

"And that's why you stole the Gundams?" asked Kira.

"If the Alliance built Mobile Suits like the ones we have and you have we'd be finished in a instant" said Rau. Kira went silent again.

"So ZAFT is not like what many say, they don't mean to fight. They just want peace between the two races," he thought.

Rau had risen and walked over to Kira.

"That's why I ask, not as a command or order but ask you to think. Do you belong with the Alliance or do you wish to be with ZAFT and fight for our desire of peace?" he asked. Kira looked at him shaking a little as he stared at the masked face.

"Join us Kira, and with the five Gundams with us we can bring peace to humanity" Kira was shaking more and at that point darted out the room with everyone looking.

"Kira wait," shouted Athrun as he gave chase.

He found Kira throwing up in one of the bathrooms on the ship and waited for another minute till Kira had finished and washed his hands and face.

"You know you're the not the first to do that when staring at him, all four of us did" said Athrun with a chuckle. Kira smiled but then went silent again, as he seemed to float like a puppet, Athrun caught him and led him out where Nicol, Dearka and Lacus were waiting.

"Are you okay?" asked Lacus helping Athrun hold him. Tori groomed Kira's hair into place since it was wet from the sink. They led him to Athrun's quarters and put him on the bed, Lacus ran a cold towel and placed it over Kira's forehead.

"He's right" groaned Kira as he opened his eyes slowly.

"What?" asked Nicol.

"He knew how I was thinking. I want Coordinators to live in peace with Naturals but I may have to fight. And maybe I do belong here, but the others…" he began rising, he had learnt there and then he had one hour left. However Lacus pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him back down while Dearka put a blanket over him.

"Let me handle it Kira, I have a idea" said Athrun and he left leaving Kira in the hands of his three newly made friends.

Back on Archangel all was quiet as they waited for the hour to end. When the radar started going off.

"Its Aegis Gundam" said Sai.

"Incoming transmission" said Natarle and Athrun appeared.

"This is Athrun Zala, member of the ZAFT military, I request to come aboard, I am unarmed" he said.

"This is Captain Murrue, before we allow you onboard please state your business," said Murrue not taking chances.

"It's about Kira, he wants to see his friends" said Athrun.

"Is he alright?" asked Kuzzey as he and the others gathered to listen even if Natarle was ordering them to staying put.

"He's fine, little nervous but fine. I wish to bring them to my captain's ship. You have been granted special permission to board and see him," said Athrun. Murrue was quiet and looked the crew, all of Kira's friends except Frey wanted to go. She looked again at Natarle who was shaking her head and looking quite eager to attack. Mu felt the same but chose to obey his orders and stand down.

"Okay, go prepare some space suits. Wait outside the ship, we'll have them brought over by you. But if they do not return within the final hour…" began Murrue.

"Wait, the Captain also requests your presence," said Athrun.

"Mine?" said Murrue confused.

"If that's the case I'm going too" said Mu ready to meet Rau. Athrun sighed.

"Alright, I'll take you all over".

Sure enough 20 minutes later Milly, Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle were led by Athrun to where Kira was, he was still in bed a little shook up but glad to see them.

"Mu is in the Moebius Zero just outside the ships ," said Milly.

"What about Archangel?" asked Kira now able to move but Lacus insisted giving it another ten minutes.

"Natarle is taking command for the time being, Captain Murrue is meeting with Rau" said Athrun. After another ten minutes Kira was back on his feet just as Murrue entered.

"I've spoken to the captain, and he says we will be granted free access to Earth without hassle" she said. Everyone sighed with relief.

"However, he did offer to take us to PLANT".

"You serious?" asked Sai.

"Yes, he said he would let us stay there if we wished, he knows many of you were volunteers so he's offering you homes for your families" she said.

"But we're Naturals" said Milly.

"Makes no difference if you ask me," said Kira.

"He's right, any friend of Kira's is a friend of mine," said Athrun.

"Me too" said Nicol.

"Three" laughed Dearka and they all chuckled. Murrue smiled when suddenly Rau came on the nearby screen.

"Captain Ramius, Lt La Flaga reports a large number of Federation MA and ships are heading our way" he shouted.

"What?" said Murrue, the alarm was blazing on the ship as the troops made for their posts. Athrun, Nicol and Dearka placed their Pilot Suits on as they joined the others on the ships bridge.

"How did they find us?" asked Dearka.

"I gave no order for radio transmissions," said Murrue.

"Seems we have trouble, Have my Cgue ready to launch" said Rau as he made contact with Mu.

"La Flaga, we must call a truce until this is all sorted"

"All right, but watch it" growled Mu.

"Sir, Duel has just launched," said Nicol.

"Launch, I'll follow," said Rau making for the hangar.

"This is bad," said Milly holding onto Tolle, Kira looked at his friends who were so scared and confused, then he turned to watch Athrun leave.

"Go, you can protect them, I know it" said Lacus who was holding Kira's pilot suit. Kira took it and nodded.

"Thank you, please take care of the others" he asked.

"I promise" said Lacus and planted a kiss on his cheek. Kira went a little red but floated quickly. He was soon changed and leapt into Strike powering it up. Blitz had just launched with Rau's Mobile Suit.

"Your coming too?" asked Dearka on the screen.

"Something is up about this, I can feel it" said Kira.

"Well good luck pal, Dearka Elsman, Buster, LAUNCHING" shouted Dearka as Buster took off.

"Kira, remember fight if you feel like you have to, and you don't have to take sides" said Athrun, Kira smiled,

"Thanks Athrun. Lacus is lucky to have you as her fiancée" he said. Athrun chuckled.

"Maybe" he said as he stepped on the catapult.

"Athrun Zala, Aegis, LAUNCHING"

"Kira Yamato, Strike, LAUNCHING" shouted Kira as both suits followed the group.

Meeting up with Moebius Zero the group stayed close to the Vesalius as Archangel was surrounded by at least 30 ships and up to 100 Mobile Armours.

"Holy Shit" gasped Dearka.

"Incoming transmission" said Mu and Natarle appeared.

"This is Captain Natarle of the Archangel ship alongside Vice-Captain Frey Allstar," said Natarle with Frey in an officer's uniform standing by her side.

"Frey?" said Sai.

"What is Natarle doing?" asked Murrue.

"Those onboard your ship are now considered traitors of the Alliance, we demand their surrender and that the four Gundam suits are returned to us at once" Frey ordered.

"Make us," shouted Dearka aiming Buster's guns.

"Frey stop, do you really think ZAFT will hand over the four other Gundams this way?" asked Kira.

"Who said Strike was not the target?" asked Frey.

"What?" asked Athrun and a sinister laugh rang out as Duel appeared in front of Archangel.

"Yzak!" shouted Nicol.

"You sold us out" growled Rau.

"Wrong, I merely told Archangel that I would join their cause if I handed Vesalius and all onboard as a peace offering, and they alerted any nearby Federation forces that it was open season," said Yzak.

"Why?" asked Athrun.

"Because of HIM!" shouted Yzak and Duel pointed at Strike.

"This kid thinks he can just stroll in and think he can beat me? How wrong he is, I will not be allowed to be second best to some traitor of Coordinators. With Archangel on my side I'll finally posses the power to end the war. Even if it means killing the great Captain Rau Le Creuset " laughed Yzak.

"So you think by giving the Gundam data to the Federation you will beat me and claim power?" asked Kira. "Exactly" said Yzak. Kira quickly made contact with Archangel.

"Natarle don't, we don't have to fight. I don't want to have to do this" he pleaded, but Natarle just looked at him then signalled the order to attack. With that every MA and shuttle including Archangel advanced firing their weapons.

"SCATTER," yelled Rau as they split and began to fight back. Using the Mirage field Blitz began attacking the ships and destroying them one by one while Dearka stopped any enemies attacking the Vesalius. Mu, Rau and Athrun went head on into battle and attacked any MA or shuttle they could find and stop. The cannons on Moebius Zero blasted so many MA's Mu was actually starting to enjoy the battle.

"A traitor, YOU'RE THE TRAITORS FOR ATTACKING" he yelled.

"Now your getting in the spirit" laughed Rau.

"Where's Kira?" asked Athrun, in the middle of things Duel and Strike were firing wildly at each as they tried to take the other down.

"He's faster then he looks" smirked Yzak. Kira was too determined to help out the others but they were drifting away from the main fight.

"Stop it Yzak," shouted Kira as Strike dodged the missiles Duel had fired.

"If you had not got in the way everything would have been perfect" said Yzak as he fired the beam rifle again, Kira copied and both beams hit the others rifle blowing it up. Strike and Duel removed them before they could cause damage and drew their blades. As they did several MA's and two damaged ships got in between them. Kira dodged their attack but both ships exploded and the MA's destroyed as Duel ploughed through at Kira. Kira then understood Yzak did not care at all about the Federation. Feeling a hot anger inside him he lunged at Duel, the two Gundams clashed sabres like two Gladiators in an arena. Their shields taking heavy damaged as they blocked and countered.

"Your pathetic" snarled Kira.

"Me? You're the one who sided with the Alliance and they betrayed you" said Yzak.

"All because of your greed!" shouted Kira.

"FIRE," yelled Natarle as Archangel fired its missiles at the Vesalius, which barely dodged them thanks to Dearka blowing them up with a missile barrage from Buster. Sai, Lacus and the others were on the bridge as Murrue was sent flying into Rau's chair.

"Their not giving in" said Fredrick.

"This ship has weapons yes?" asked Murrue.

"Yes, plenty" said Fredrick.

"Well fire them, aim for the engines and put them out of order. We have civilians onboard" ordered Murrue, Fredrick could not argue and ordered missiles to be fired while the cannons fired beams.

"CHANGE COURSE AND EVADE" yelled Frey, as Archangel moved to one side. The blasts burnt the side a little and Kira knew where it had hit.

"That's close to the civilians quarters," he said breaking free of Duel with a kick to its chest and flew towards Archangel.

"Everyone listen, Archangel has civilians, please be careful" he told everyone.

"Mind how you shoot if anyone can assist Kira then do so" said Murrue,

"Everyone is caught up in the battle, they won't give up" shouted Rau as he shot down another ship.

"They just keep coming, Buster is gonna run low" growled Dearka.

"KEEP FIRING," yelled Natarle as Archangel continued its attack on Vesalius when suddenly bullet fire shot down their missiles and Strike appeared.

"Natarle stop, what about the civilians?" Kira yelled.

"Sacrifices must be made Yamato," said Natarle as the machine guns fired at Strike which had seconds to dodge them.

"Your just like them, shame really, you would have been my perfect weapons" said Frey with a smirk.

"Weapon? You were gonna use me for revenge against your father" shouted Kira. However this caught him off guard as one of the Archangel's guns had a perfect shot.

"Die Coordinator" laughed Frey, suddenly the guns exploded as Blitz appeared and hacked them off.

"Even I would not kill innocent Naturals like those passengers," said Nicol.

"Look out," shouted Kira as Duel fired missiles at Blitz, Nicol countered with Blitz's Beam Gun however its leg was shot and one hit the Archangel. A huge hold filled the area and the air was being sucked out. Blitz quickly placed its body over the hole the save the scared Civilians who were all nearly sucked into the void of space.

"We gotta get them out of here" shouted Nicol.

"There should be spacesuits nearby, get them to the Vesalius" shouted Kira as he attacked Duel again to keep him distracted.

"Their trying to the take the civilians away from the damage area" reported Natarle.

"I want that pilot stopped, kill them if you must" yelled Frey.

"Half the fleet has been destroyed" reported Fredrick.

"The civilians!" shouted Milly watching as Blitz covered the hole.

Meanwhile Lacus watched the fight between Strike and Duel and saw a burning ship about to hit them.

"KIRA LOOK OUT" she yelled, Kira suddenly felt a strange feeling in his mind.

"Lacus?" he said then saw the ship and dodged quickly, Duel did the same and they continued fighting.

"Everyone please hurry, once you have your suits on grab onto something and I'll get you to the Vesalius" said Nicol as he helped the civilians into their suits. He had managed to get the children in Blitz's cockpit and helped the adults. Suddenly the door flung open and two soldiers holding guns fired. Everyone ducked and Nicol drew his handgun and fired back managing to wound them, everyone was changed and Nicol quickly jumped into his suit and pulled it back holding out Blitz's hands when suddenly a beam shot hit the hole, killing the adults.

Nicol was pushed back and looked horrified. Kira and the crew on Vesalius froze in terror as Yzak laughed at his great shot.

"Like she said, sacrifices" he bellowed, Kira was shaking in terror.

"I protected them, I helped them" he began to snarl, "and you took their lives away, Natarle, Frey, you, the whole Alliance" he began to yell as he flew right at Duel and kicked it in the face. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES", Duel tried to counter with its sabre but Strike with one swipe destroyed it and the shoulder weapons.

"You moron" yelled Yzak and punched Strike's Sabre out of its hand. However Strike struck back with a hit to the chest, denting it. Duel flew back and kicked back, Strike blocked and Yzak found himself flying away. Strike grabbed its shield and Duel's and followed. Kira caught up and began punching Duel in the face over and over again.

"YZAK" yelled Kira.

"No, how can he be so strong" said Yzak in fear as his screen began going blank.

"FIRE ON STRIKE," yelled Natarle, the blast from Duel had damaged the whole ship and it was smoking.

"Blow him to smithereens, Blow him to smithereens, Blow him to smithereens, Blow him to smithereens" yelled Frey pressing every weapons button at Strike. However Strike kept dodging as it kept attacking Duel. The Aile Strike pack had been hit and exploded but Kira had removed it.

"DIE," yelled Yzak throwing a punch to Strike's face. Strike grabbed both Duel's hand and with the other pulled out a knife, stabbing it into Duel's neck which began short circuiting it.

"HEY ARCHANGEL, here's a PRESENT" yelled Kira throwing Duel with Yzak screaming in it right at the bridge.

"FREY" shouted Sai, onboard Archangel Natarle and Frey watched in frozen fear as Duel closed in and smashed right through the bridge, crushing everyone in it. The ship was still moving and by accident the Sword Strike pack ejected, Strike caught it and combined with it as Archangel and Duel exploded.

With Strike's help the Alliance was quickly beaten, everyone met on the bridge except Kira who came up a few minutes later. Amongst the survivors were the Archangel's tech crew who had stolen an evacuation shuttle to escape when they realised Natarle had gone nuts. Everyone ran to see if he was okay but he was nearly in tears. Then he felt Lacus grab his body and hold tightly.

"You scared us all," she said with a small laugh.

"So now what? We're traitors," said Tolle.

"The Federation will hunt you down if you leave," said Rau.

"We're so sorry this happened, Yzak was good man," said Athrun, to which the whole ZAFT on the ship saluted.

"Though a bit over the top, that bastard" snarled Dearka.

"We best head back to PLANT" said Nicol.

"Can we stay on the ship if we tag along?" asked Mu.

"Yes, I'll see to it, the children Nicol saved will be looked after" said Rau.

"Looks like you need another crew member", Kira spoke up as he walked up to Rau with Lacus still holding onto him and Athrun by his side.

"Kira?" asked Murrue, Kira sighed and with a serious face ripped the Federation symbol off his suits and let it float away.

"What say you Yamato?" asked Rau, everyone looked at him and Athrun knew what was coming. With a calm and strong voice Kira spoke his choice.

"I am Kira Yamato, Pilot of Strike Gundam, soldier of ZAFT".

TO BE CONTINUED

_INCASE YOU'RE HERE AND YOUR WONDERING WHY THIS CHAPTER WAS RE-UPLOADED ITS BECAUSE KIRA'S CHOICE IS BACK. YES ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY, SO UP FIRST I'LL BE RE-WORKING MY PAST CHAPTERS, EDITING, IMPROVING AND GIVING MORE EXCITEMENT THEN EVER. AFTERWARDS THE STORY CONTINUES WITH NEW SURPRISES AND NEW TWISTS AND TURNS. SO STAY TURNED FANS :)_


	2. Keep your Friends Close

He had been dreading this all day, summoned to a ZAFT base, to a ZAFT manor to talk to a ZAFT official. All Uzumi Nara Athha could think on was what was going to happen. Should he close this treaty with ZAFT on good terms or storm out declaring his choice not to join? It kept going through his mind until soldiers showed him to the room, and he stepped in. Waiting for him was a young pink haired girl who smiled as he entered.

"Welcome mister Athha," Lacus said with a low voice.

"Good to see you again Miss Clyne," said Athha with a smile, then realised if she was here then he was meeting with…

"Glad you could make Uzumi," said a voice as a young male wearing a ZAFT uniform rose from a chair and walked over and stretched out his hand to greet him. Uzumi shook it.

"Good to see you, commander Yamato" he said.

Kira nodded with his hair, still the same as it always was, glistening in the setting sun. The two sat in chairs alongside each other. Uzumi was still a little nervous but for some reason this treaty between ZAFT was being done with Kira Yamato. A Gundam pilot of ZAFT who helped fund the Astray project and had helped bring peace between the desert rebels which Uzumi's daughter had been part of and the Waltfeld unit.

"I understand you are in an uneasy state Uzumi. With everything that's been going on these past few months ZAFT also has had trouble with the Federation," said Kira as he passed 3 pieces of clipped together paper with a lot of writing on it as Uzumi did the same.

"With the Federation trying to seize control of ORB I knew I had to choose. And with Cagali now in ZAFT I need to watch out for her somehow," sighed Uzumi.

"We don't want to push you into this. Like I said, Chairman Creuset will allow you to remain neutral," reassured Kira, reading the treaty.

"I hope so," said Uzumi.

After at least 1 hour and 30 mins of talking Uzumi and Kira signed the treaty that stated only in dire need would ORB help or if it was Commander Yamato or Captain Zala who requested the need. Kira watched from the window as Uzumi left, the night sky was full of stars, however some he thought may be explosions from a battle. In the oak tree next to him Tori and Haro sat quietly until they saw Kira and flew and hopped to see him. Kira smiled and placed Haro on a table while Tori perched on his shoulder as he fell into his chair again.

"Did I do this for ZAFT, or just because of Cagali?" he said to himself when he felt soft fingers brush his cheek and an arm touch his shoulder. He felt so relaxed his eyes closed and he breathed normally before falling into the side of the chair so Lacus could rest her head on his.

"It's because your doing what you think is right," she said she continued to stroke his cheek when he held her hand and held it so tight yet so caring at the same time.

"It was hard at first, but you helped through so much," he said.

Lacus slipped onto his lap and held him so tight he felt as if he was in paradise. She looked at the table where Haro sat and looked at a picture of her and Kira. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a bouquet while he wore a black **tuxedo.** Alongside of them were Athrun and a blond haired girl, Cagali. A year had passed since the wedding; she still remembered when they first kissed, onboard the Dominion, an Archangel class ship built by Zaft when Strike, Aegis, Blitz and Buster captured the Federation moonbase. They had stood alone on the bridge when he held her and kissed her so sweetly. Then six months later when Kira was appointed Commander he got down on one knee and asked her, she was so speechless Haro said it for her. Kira had his duties but she went with him knowing his intentions were pure. "Promise you'll never leave me," Lacus whispered.

"I never will Lacus," said Kira.

Lacus smiled, "I love you."

Artemis, a ZAFT stronghold with a defence shield no one could penetrate, had been penetrated. Ginn and GuAIZ suits found themselves being taken down as Strike Dagger suits and Federation GuAIZ suits flooded in. All over the base ships tried to defend but it was no use, soldiers barked orders, suits exploded and heavy fire was all over.

"Captain Zala, the west sector has been taken," yelled one soldier before his suit exploded.

As Strike Daggers flew in a powerful beam erupted and took them out at once, Aegis transformed to Gundam mode and fired repeatedly at incoming missiles.

"The shield over heated. Looks like we have no choice but to retreat" Athrun sighed.

"ATHRUN", Strike Rouge came flying in with a few suits in tow.

"Cagali, order all troops to withdraw, we're pulling back" ordered Athrun as they fired at attacking suits.

"Nicol is in danger, he's fighting Strike," shouted Cagali.

"What, where?" asked Athrun.

"Southern side" said Cagali.

"Alright, pull back to Dominion, I'll go help Nicol" said Athrun.

"Be careful" said Cagali quietly.

"I'll be back, I promise" said Athrun and took off.

On the southern side Blitz fired multiple missiles at Strike with the Aile flight pack but they were all shot down by the Gundam's rifle.

"Damn it," yelled Nicol taking flight and using Blitz's own rifle to fire back. Both suits dived, spun and dodged through craters and floating boulders from the base. As Strike spun right behind one boulder Blitz's sabre cut through it and Nicol spun the arm quickly to take out Strike. With one kick Strike blocked and sent Blitz into a rock and damaged the body as it slid down. Nicol was shook up and tried to get back up however Blitz had a rifle now aimed at its head.

"Bastard, and to think we trusted you" growled Nicol, Strike moved the trigger back when it dodged to the left as Aegis came from above and landed in front of Blitz and fired repeatedly at Strike to get distance between them.

"Athrun" said Nicol.

"Get back to the ship, we've lost" ordered Athrun, Nicol knew not to argue and took off quickly. Aegis stropped firing and looked up at the floating Strike Gundam.

"So stealing Kira's Gundam was not enough, you had to sell the data to the alliance, rejoin them and take this base again like you did before. Why did you betray us?" asked Athrun. Strike pointed its rifle.

"Because all Kira has done has turned this war into a game. Someone has to set everything right" said Mu and he fired. Aegis dodged to the left and flew around the rocks.

"He only wants peace La Flaga" said Athrun. Taking a chance Aegis flew right from in front of a boulder and fired up its beam sabre from inside its arm. Strike tossed away its rifle and drew its own sabre and as Aegis struck Strike blocked causing an almost blinding light between them.

"I'm the Hawk of Endymion, I obey the Federation to the end, Athrun Zala" said Mu smugly. Strike pushed Aegis back and swung down to attack however Aegis' shield caught the arm by a mere second. However Strike's power was pushing it back.

"Bastard" snarled Athrun when rifle blasts from behind him forced Mu to pull back and make a quick escape as Rouge flew in.

"Tell Kira I'll enjoy seeing both of you on the battlefield" said Mu to himself.

Onboard the Dominion Aegis landed in the hangar with Rouge and both pilots left the Gundams and made for the bridge where Captain Andrew Waltfeld was waiting for them with his usual cup of coffee.

"Buster squadron got held up? That's why they could not help?" asked Athrun in a frustrated manor.

"I know how you feel. Apparently the flagship needed several check-ups" said Andrew.

"But at the exact moment Mu attacks with the Minerva at least seventeen units just to capture Artemis. That's not just a chance happening," said Cagali checking the battle data from fight.

"Even so ever since La Flaga stole Strike and sold the data the ZAFT military is being torn to pieces" said Waltfeld.

"Why is it so hard for them to understand their being used. The Federation will only keep them alive until they win the war" said Athrun.

"And with the enhancements placed in Mu he's their best bet of victory" said Nicol who had arrived on the bridge.

"Ever since he assassinated my father" snarled Athrun.

"Even with Rau le Creuset as the new chairman PLANT is still prone to attack. We need a safer bet for victory," said Cagali as she placed her hand on Athrun's shoulder to calm. As she said that DaCosta burst into the room and saluted.

"Captain, Commander Yamato is on the line," he said.

"Kira?" said Cagali wondering why.

"Bring him on screen" said Waltfeld and soon enough Kira appeared, from the background he was at a military shuttle station.

"Athrun, I need you and Dominion to come Moon Base" he said, at once Athrun knew what he was on about.

"Their completed?" he asked.

"Yes, and the ORB alliance is settled, Uzumi agreed" said Kira, Cagali sighed with relief making Waltfeld laugh.

"All right, we'll make our way there at once," said Athrun with a smile.

"See you in six hours" Haro shouted as it bounced in front of Kira. Athrun laughed as the connection went offline then turned to Waltfeld.

"Set course at full speed to Moon Base".

The shuttle was ready for Kira and Lacus' departure, it had a MS deck at the ready which was already loaded with one MS, Raider Gundam. Clotho Buer was waiting for Kira as they boarded the shuttle.

"What's the situation on the Blue Cosmos hunt?" asked Kira.

"Still searching sir, we've so far found 13 bases, seven of them we have taken over. Like ordered we did not kill those who surrendered" said Clotho.

"What about Forbidden and Calamity?" asked Kira as he sat in his seat while Lacus sat at the window, Clotho sat on the opposite side to talk to Kira.

"They have appeared on a few occasions however both Shani Andras and Orga Sabnak are still strong pilots and even with my own CPU implants they still are hard to beat" explained Clotho.

"As long as you do your best. I know it's hard since you were all once a team" said Kira.

"They chose to follow Azrael like lost sheep. Your style of fighting was most interesting to me. I still owe you one for assisting in me no longer needing the Gamma Glipheptin," said Clotho.

"You saved my life when Mu La Flaga stole Strike, we're even," said Kira with a smile, "what news on Azrael?"

"He has already sold a good number of technology pieces to the Federation sir. Apparently they are going to use Forbidden and Raider in the new Mobile Suit Projects" said Clotho. Kira sighed; Azreal had been a problem since Blue Cosmos sided with the Federation, the racist beliefs of Blue Cosmos was what made him decide to eliminate them in the first place. Of course he chose to try and be peaceful and it had worked with many joining ZAFT.

The shuttle had launched and was rising high, Lacus watched from the window with a smile, she loved Earth, but she loved returning to space, also she was also still excited over what she had told Kira before they left, nine months forward from that day they would be parents. Even on the shuttle Kira kept stroking her stomach with a small tear to his eyes. It took at least three hours until the moon was in sight.

Moon Base was one of the first Federation bases ZAFT captured under Kira's command, surprisingly many of the Federation troops after the battle was over asked to join. Kira agreed and allowed them to live, this choice began the changes in the war. Mu La Flaga stole Strike and assassinated Chairman Zala with it and Rau was chosen to take over. Many ZAFT members then joined the Federation and vice versa with the Federation members joining ZAFT. Also some of Kira's friends had rejoined the Federation and now were his enemy.

"Kira, look" said Lacus pointing out the window, Kira looked and smiled.

"Dominion is here too" he chuckled.

Cagali leapt into Lacus' arms at the news of her pregnancy and Athrun, Nicol and Waltfeld patted Kira on the back and shook his hand with big smiles on their face.

"Thought of any names yet?" asked Waltfeld as they boarded the elevator.

"Not yet, I mean I just found out before I left" laughed Kira then turned to Athrun.

"What's the military status of the Federation?" he asked.

"Dearka reported at least sixty of their space forces have been destroyed…including Sai's unit," said Athrun, everyone fell silent. Tori looked down at Kira and chirped to see if he was alive.

"Word was he was in his custom GuAIZ and fought Buster," said Nicol.

"How much longer till this stops?" whispered Kira as Lacus held his hand.

The lift finally stopped at Ground floor 100, the restricted area, they hovered out and stopped in amazement. There standing in front of them were the new prototype Mobile Suits, X10A Freedom and X09A Justice.

"Amazing" gasped Nicol.

"There own 78 complete but we're ahead of schedule", Murrue came walking to them in a ZAFT uniform and a smile on her face.

"I'm amazed you got this far, we only began this project two months ago" said Kira as he followed Murrue with everyone behind him.

"Are they operational?" asked Clotho.

"Yes, however Freedom's main weapons are not yet operational, it can use the beam sabres and rifle but the main weapons need to be fitted. Justice is the same" explained Murrue. Kira opened the hatch to the Freedom's cockpit and the pilot chair rose up, sitting in it he was lowered into the controls. Flicking them on he put the speakers on and looked at the targeting controls. Athrun did the same with Justice and they looked at all the data.

"So the nuclear energy and the N-Jammers combined make a effective amount of energy," said Kira.

"Yes sir, we used that idea of yours and Captain Zala's, it was not east getting the reactors but we managed," said Clotho.

"You'd be surprised the reactions I've had when telling members of this place I'm head of the project" said Murrue.

"That's because they'd never expect a beautiful woman like you" said Waltfeld, Murrue giggled, she never tired of Andrew's compliments. Cagali watched as Justice's head looked at her then saw what appeared to be an MS body with no arms or head and a connection hole in its back.

"Is that the Chairman's?" she asked.

"Yes its in the early stages though" said Murrue. Kira emerged from Freedom followed by Athrun.

"So their battle ready?" asked Athrun.

"Asides the back units yes. However Justice still needs some final check-ups but Freedom is all green" said Murrue.

"I'm taking it out for a test run tomorrow, a few craters on the moon won't hurt" said Kira floated back to Lacus who placed his hands on her waist.

"Understood sir" said Murrue as Andrew passed her a cup of his coffee.

Later that evening Kira was sound asleep with Lacus by his side and Haro and Tori resting quietly. The whole base was asleep except for the usual watch out posts. Athrun was still sat his desk on the Dominion, Cagali was sleeping in a light blue night dress Lacus had bought her for Christmas last year. All Athrun was looking at now was the battles involving him and Mu with Strike Gundam.

Battle of the North Atlantic, Strike's first appearance, Federation beat by new Zaft aquatic MS, Aegis and Strike battle, both leave in tact.

Battle of Victoria, Federation attempt to take control of ZAFT base. Units under the command of Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala and Dearka Elfman drive them back. Aegis and Strike battle and lose shields but leave in tact.

Twenty more continued each one the same battle, some of the battles ZAFT lost and some at the same places but each time the same word, Strike and Aegis. Athrun slammed his hand on table,

"Mu wants Kira, but why do I always fight him?" he said to himself. Cagali had stirred when he hit the table and had heard what he had said, getting out of bed she put her arms round him and her arms on his shoulders.

"Maybe its because he secretly sees you as his nemesis" she said then kissed him on the cheek, "does not stop you being cute though". Athrun sighed and closed his eyes, just having her hold him made him sleepy. Soon Freedom and Justice would be running and soon both him and Kira would be fighting for peace on Earth. Both wished to end blood shed but would they achieve it. Would he have to fight Strike again? He will fight, for ZAFT, and his fallen father.

Rau sat in the office of the ZAFT chairman where once his friend Patrick sat receiving a report from Moonbase by Waltfeld who was on the deck of Dominion.

"And you certain the two are nearly complete?" he asked.

"Both Yamato and Zala can't wait to use them, I wish to suggest a shot at taking Artemis back," said Waltfeld. Rau smirked.

"Let the Federation keep it for a while. We have Operation Black Dark horse to worry about first," he said.

"How go the preparations?" asked Waltfeld.

"The Gouf suits are nearly complete, I hope you will participate as well?" asked Rau.

"It's the desert, my home turf we are talking about" laughed Waltfeld and Rau could hear Murrue chuckling behind him.

"Excellent, see you in three months" said Rau and cut communications and rose from his chair. Walking to the big screen he pressed a button that connected him to a lab area of PLANT and watched as scientists worked on what appeared to be a human. Rau sniggered.

"Just wait Kira, soon we will find out who is the strongest Coordinator".

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Love and Hatred

North Africa, a land that was full of deserts, nothing for miles but endless sand, a land soon to hit by Operation Black Dark-Horse. Although the name seemed weird the operation was something far more serious, and its target would be a threat to ZAFT.

After many members of the Federation sided with ZAFT some gave information regarding something-called Sandrock. A top secret Federation Base at least a quarter of the way into the Earth hidden in the desert. It did explain why most the Federation occupied the desert in the first place. A large amount of ZAFT troops were ready to attack however they needed one thing, the whereabouts of the entrance.

With the Alliance with ZAFT now all together Uzumi had requested a small team to find out where the base was. It consisted of the new M1 Astray and three of its pilots. Also Uzumi had requested the help of the Co-ordinator mercenary group, Serpent tail and Junk Techs to help with repairs. The team chosen was the Junk Techs who possessed the Astray suit Red Frame piloted by Lowe Gear and Serpent Tail captain Gai MuraKumo pilots the Blue Frame suit.

Also on the team is the Gold Frame suit, which was taken away from the pilot Rondo who had been captured while trying to use it to assassinate Uzumi in her quest for power. However Kira Yamato, commander of the ZAFT military forces and ace pilot chose to have his friend Tolle Koenig as Gold Frame's pilot.

When Kira was appointed commander of the ZAFT forces Tolle followed his friends beliefs of how war could be prevented and joined ZAFT as a member of Kira's squad. However his girlfriend Milly sided with the Federation along with his friend Sai. Although the two did not want to be broken apart they chose their own path.

For the past four hours Lowe had been on watch in Red Frame, a specially made hole allowed it to be camouflaged by a desert sand coloured blanket and so the beam rifle could be aimed outwards without the enemy ever realising it was there.

The rest of the group was sitting outside in a shaded area of the ship Lesseps that had been given to them by the Desert Tiger Andrew Waltfeld.

Lowe yawned, he had done nothing but look at sand all day, hoping to catch a glimpse of the entrance to Sandrock but so far all he had seen was a small group of camels come up and lick Red Frame's face.

"How much longer till we switch round?" he groaned,

"1 MORE HOUR" 8, Lowe's A.I computer brought up the words on his screen.

Lowe felt like screaming, for the past week they had been out there waiting for a trace of Sandrock to report to base.

"Cheer up Lowe, feel sorry for Tolle, he's on night watch tonight" chuckled Liam as the Professor brought the group out some cool drinks she had bought in ORB and some fruit given to her by her friend Erika.

Liam, Kisato, 8 and the Professor were Lowe's friends and fellow Junk Techs, while the Professor did the computer work both Kisato and Liam helped Lowe out. Liam was a Coordinator who had his own custom Ginn for both battle and work which was given to him by Elijah of Serpent tail. While Kisato who was a Natural could pilot a BuCue suit.

"We'll give tonight another turn, if nothing happens by tomorrow we'll move to the next area," said the Professor handing down by wire Lowe's drink and fruit.

"Thanks, well we've only covered 25 of the desert, we'll find them sooner or later" chuckled Lowe,

"IF YOU STAY AWAKE" joked 8

This resulted in Lowe nearly pouring juice on 8's circuits to which the computer gave Lowe a quick yet numbing shock on the arm.

Inside the Lesseps Tolle sat on the bridge scanning the computer for any activity in neighbouring areas, he had placed small radar beacons with gold Frame to see if there was anything going on. The occasional ZAFT fleet here and there but nothing Federation based.

"Still worried about her?" Tolle turned round to see Aja, the youngest member of Serpent Tail at the age of six sitting on the chair next to him.

"Your too smart to be six" chuckled Tolle,

Aja smiled back and she could tell she was right. Somewhere out there was Milly and also out there was the person who could make her stay with the Federation. Believed to be killed in battle in space it was learnt that Sai was still alive and now in charge of Sandrock.

"Milly, try to understand what I'm doing. Sai is not the man we once knew," he thought to himself.

"Yo lazybones" shouted Kisato on the radio, "we're gonna eat".

"Right, I just need to check Gold Frame first" said Tolle and smiled at Aja before leaving.

What the group did not know yet was the fact they were closer to Sandrock then originally thought, below them that moment the huge base was in motion. All around Gun Daggers and BuCue mobile suits were being repaired, training and keep watch around the area. The base housed a number of defences and seemed to go on for miles and miles. Although one area was sealed off and led to an extra are under the base which was stated for emergency uses only.

Milly walked through the bustling are of the base. After she rejoined the federation she was assigned to Sandrock as a member of its special ops Mobile Suit squad. This gave her a special customised Windam. She had chosen the colour of rose red for it and it came with an Aile Strike pack with a special made double bladed beam sabre. It also carried two beam rifles, which sat in holsters on its sides like the old western days. She had named it the Koenig for reasons many did not know.

She soon arrived at the main offices of the base, she had been called to participate in a important mission. She felt on edge, ever since it had been confirmed ORB was in alliance with ZAFT the whole federation was determined not to lose. She stood in the elevator and pressed for the top floor. She was soon standing in a huge dark blue room where sitting at his desk was Gerald Garcia, commander of Sandrock and former commander of Artemis.

"Ah lieutenant" said Garcia not looking up as he stared at his computer screen, Milly saluted and stood upright. "Did you know 213 Coordinators and 159 traitors are dead. How I love results" he laughed.

Milly cringed and her fists shook, she hated Garcia even if she was with the Federation. She only joined out of fear. She didn't think she'd survive in PLANT. But now she was part of an army she felt she had to be with. It was either kill or be killed, however she sometimes regretted her choice but thought she could do nothing to change it.

"Sir we wished to see me about a important mission?" asked Milly, Garcia grunted then looked up.

"Ah yes, I want you take a look at these photos" said Garcia and two five photos at her which she caught by luck. Looking at the first one it showed area of the desert which was taken at least four days ago.

"I don't see anything different sir," said Milly.

"That's what we noticed but look at the next picture, it's a close up of one of the areas in the picture" said Garcia. Milly looked at noticed something.

"That looks like, a Mobile suit head" she said.

"Exactly, we have reason to believe a ZAFT scout team is trying to find the base. They are close to point G-11, which is underneath the sealed off area. I want you tonight to check out the area and see if you find anything," said Garcia not looking up.

Milly examined the photo, it was a Gundam for sure. Bu Garcia did not seem to know. She knew he had a bit of an obsession for the Gundam suits and wished to claim his own.

"Understood sir. I'll investigate at 22.30 hours tonight" she said and turned and left the room wanting to sigh with relief she was out of there.

"Are you sure about this? Sure she is expandable but she is useful at times?" asked Garcia.

"No matter, this will be easy, while she locates them for us we'll have the advantage and whatever suits Uzumi sent will be ours" said Sai appearing from a pillar behind Garcia.

However Sai was not the same, he had what appeared to be a scar across the right side of his forehead. He worn black Federation uniform which came with a red cape. Across his right wrists appeared to be part of a pink dress which had the name Allstar on it.

"The LaGOWE is ready. We've replaced the two-seat pilot to single for your own use. Are you sure you're fine? You took a beating against Buster," said Garcia.

"If those enhancements La Flaga had placed can make him as strong as a Coordinator. Then it can for me" smirked Sai staring at his white gloves.

He soon walked outside of the office, the whole area was quiet. As he walked down he suddenly stopped in his tracks and breathed with his eyes closed.

"Yes, everything is going to plan" he said, no one was around or near to hear him. He placed his hand on his left shoulder and patted it.

"Don't worry, they'll all pay for what happened" he said, "yes especially Kira. They all are traitors. But I remained to loyal to you and so I'll do you deed for you" he said with a snigger.

That night the whole of the Lesseps with the exception of Lowe's snoring was stone cold quiet. 8 was on standby in case Tolle reported anything. Tolle was sat in Gold frame, beam rifle read and buried next to it was its hyper bazooka.

"ARE YOU STILL AWAKE TOLLE?" 8's words appeared on one of the monitors.

"I'm fine 8, this coffee of Desert Tiger's is strong enough to keep half of PLANT awake" chuckled Tolle.

"I DON'T GET IT BUT ITS BETTER THEN LOWE'S JOKES" came 8's reply.

"Thanks 8, needed that" smirked Tolle when suddenly he saw some sane moving.

"Hey think we got something" whispered Tolle enlarging the picture and allowing eight to see on the main computer screen.

"I GOT ITS COORDINATES ON MAP, WE HAVE FOUND A WAY IN" said 8.

"Send a silent message to the others. Tell them to go to the bridge, no Mobile suits" ordered Tolle.

Soon enough on silent Gai, Elijah and the Professor were watching n the screen, Lowe joined in after a quick coffee and they were soon joined by the M1 pilots Asagi, Juri and Mayura.

"It's a MS entry alright, its big enough" said Elijah

"Think we found what we were hunting for" sniggered Lowe.

"Wait look" pointed out Asagi.

Everyone watched to see a Mobile suit leave the area.

"It's a new model," said Gai.

"Windam, it's a mass-produced Gundam model used for aerial combat. This one is a customised model," said the Professor as she checked for any data she could find.

"So that means the pilot has some importance" said Tolle.

"We can't take our chances, Tolle destroy it quickly, we'll leave and report back to ORB" said Elijah.

"But they don't we're here right? We could capture it and use any data it has to find out other ways in" suggested Lowe.

"And if we don't destroy it they may report we are here" said Gai.

"Wait, we got movement, the cockpit is opening" said Tolle.

The suits cockpit had opened up and the pilot had stepped out wear a pink and white pilot suit and helmet. Going down the wire to hit the sand the pilot looked around, everyone could tell it was a female pilot.

"Wonder what she's going out for?" asked Asagi.

"Us, Tolle stop that pilot now," said Gai.

"The beam rifle is not made for human sniper shots, I'll go by foot" said Tolle and opened the cockpit hatch and climbed out the hole.

"Lowe, Elijah, Asagi, Juri, Mayura, we'd best get our Mobile suits, Professor, Liam, get Kisato and Aja up and have them help man the bridge, if anything goes wrong we need to be ready" ordered Gai. Liam nodded and ran to wake up Kisato and Aja.

"Remind me again why you brought Aja?" asked Lowe.

"Trust me she'll come in handy on this mission. She's quite good with the Lesseps" said Gai.

Back outside Tolle managed to slide down a sand hill undetected and hid behind the side of the opened door as he ran towards the pilot. She could not see him thus he had the advantage. Drawing his gun he slowly got ready to fire. As he did she removed her helmet, her hair looked familiar to him. But there was no time to ponder, taking a step he prepared to fire. But the ruffling of his suit drew her attention and she spun round drawing her gun. Both pilots froze when they saw the others face.

"Tolle" said Milly almost in whisper.

"Milly" said Tolle and began to walk forward, gun still in hand he approached her. Milly backed away a little, fear in her eyes but a bit of happiness seeing that Tolle was alive. Soon enough he was right in front of her.

"Still with the Alliance then?" he asked. She nodded and looked at him in his ZAFT uniform. He had become a red coat, only the finest became red coats. It only took a few seconds but she dropped the gun and flew her self into his arms. She could not deny it, she had missed him and he missed her as he held her tight.

"You have no idea what goes through my mind each day" he said.

"Me too" sighed Milly, Tolle pushed her back a little to look at her.

"Milly, I still don't understand fully. IF you missed me then why did you go with the Alliance?" he asked, Milly went silent and he let her be released from his hold as she paced up and down.

"I have too, you don't understand why. I didn't join by own accord. Six days after we were in PLANT…" she began.

"I know, we checked the security cameras a second time. It was Sai wasn't it?" asked Tolle.

"He didn't tell me why he did it, all he said was that if I didn't go with him you'd all die" said Milly.

"The bombs, we thought they were from Blue Cosmos at least. How he got a hold of them I don't know but we were lucky" said Tolle.

"But he can still hurt you guys" said Milly.

"Not if you come with me. Milly I know he's here in Sandrock. But please come with me to PLANT. You don't have to join ZAFT but at least you'll be safe. Kira will make sure anyone against it understands," said Tolle grasping Milly's hand. She looked at him seeing that his eyes yearned for her to come. But she knew she couldn't, she was too afraid.

"I can't, I'm sorry. But your always by my side, I named my Windam as the Koenig" she said, a tear coming down her eye.

Tolle smiled and looked at the suit, amazing and beautiful, like her.

"Go, I'll pretend I never saw you" she said, "just beware, Sai is not the man we once knew. Take care of yourself" she said and began to walk to her suit.

"Milly" said Tolle under his breath and pulled her back to him and planted one kiss on her lips. Milly gave in the second he kissed her and pressed her hands on his ribs. For those split seconds the world stopped for them. It did not matter whose army they were on, they followed their own path.

"TOLLE, ALLIANCE SUIT HEADING FOR THE LESSEPS!" came a huge yell belonging to Lowe over Tolle's communicator. Already the two could here explosions and laser fire.

"They found us?" said Tolle.

"Impossible, they only sent me out. Their was no information on…" Milly began but already Tolle was running back up the hill and leapt right into the hole and into Gold Frame, starting it up.

"If we lose here, the whole Operation is finished. I won't let that happen," he shouted and Gold Frame's left arm burst out of the sane grabbing its Hyper Bazooka. "Tolle Koenig, Gold Frame, ATTACK!"

White Alliance BuCue and Strike Dagger suits had began to surround the Lesseps and the ship weapons were barely holding out. Meanwhile the M1 pilots took a side of the base using area of sand as cover while Elijah took the front using his new suit. It was ZAFTS latest suit the Gouf, it was given to him especially for the mission and branded the Serpent Tail symbol and had a Dark Purple colour instead of Light blue.

"Ha, I'd like to see these dogs get past me in this" he laughed as Gouf's heat whip on its right arm wrapped around a Strike Dagger and the electric force destroyed it while the suits rapid fire energy guns in the right hand finger tips took out a BuCue.

"We have six more heading this way," shouted Asagi finding it hard to aim at more then two suits at a time. Suddenly from the sky Red Frame came swooping down with its Gerbera Straight and in lightning fast speed sliced the enemy suits in pieces.

"How many of these bastards are there?" shouted Lowe luckily dodging a missile shot and then fighting back with Red Frame's beam rifle.

"Around 20 at least, but their still incredibly fast, keep your eyes peeled" shouted Gai using Blue Frame's sword to ward off three BuCues.

"We have six more, North West area," shouted Aja. Six Strike Daggers had begun firing already and the M1 protecting could not hit them. The shot were damaging the Lesseps and its weapons were running low.

"My arms damaged, I can't keep the shield up" shouted Mayura, "pull back, we have another 10 appear from the Eastern area" shouted Liam as he tried the control the weapons. Six BuCues and 4 Strike Daggers had joined in. One fired a missile, damaging Red Frame's flight pack allowing two BuCues to pin Lowe's machine down. Meanwhile the Strike Dagger's had surrounded Blue Frame and Gouf and weapons were aimed to fire the second there was movement. The remaining BuCues had the whole of the Lesseps surrounded and their missiles were ready fire.

"This is the end I know it" wailed Kisato at once taking cover under her chair.

"Attention members of ZAFT, under the orders of the Alliance you are to die like the dogs you are. We will fire on you the second you make any movements or signs of fighting" came a voice from one of the suits.

As he said that a missile shot came flying in hitting on of the BuCues, the force knocked the other ones flying and some destroyed. As the other suits looked up Lowe used this to use Gerbera straight to swipe a BuCues head off and fly backwards shooting the other with red Frame's rifle. Gouf quickly dashed in cutting the Strike Dagger's apart while Blue Frame came to the rescue of the Lesseps and M1 pilots. Gold Frame came flying in from above grasping its beam rifle and Hyper Bazooka firing down on the enemy. Ten more suits arrived however Tolle quickly destroyed three with a Bazooka shot.

"What took ya so long?" asked Lowe as Gold Frame landed near Red Frame.

"I'll explain later, get the Lesseps moving, Elijah, M1s, get back on the ship and move out, Gai, Lowe I need your help holding these creeps off. Once we reach ZAFT territory we're in the clearing," shouted Tolle managing to shoot down another BuCue. Once Gouf and the M1s were onboard the Lesseps was moving towards the ZAFT controlled are of the desert which as about 6 miles away. From all areas BuCue and Strike Daggers ploughed trying to destroy them. However Elijah had Gouf leap onto the top of the Lesseps and ward off any attackers while Red, Gold and Blue Frame gave cover fire and prevented any enemies from appearing. Then suddenly the suits stopped firing and just stood still.

"We made it" laughed Lowe.

"No we're still at least a mile to go," said Gai checking his computers.

"Then why would they stop?" asked Lowe. Suddenly Tolle realised something. If these suits were attacking the back, who was at the front? Not saying anything he controlled Gold Frame to the front and landed it in front of the Lesseps. Tolle quickly switched heat scanners and enhanced the sound volume to hear anything out there. Both the Bazooka and Rifle were out ready to fire. Suddenly from nowhere something shit Gold Frame knocking it to the ground. Tolle was knocked off his seat and quickly regained control to try and get back up. But as Gold Frame lay on its back something pinned it down with a sabre blade now aimed at its cockpit. The suit was range and looked a little like the BuCue however it was more ferocious and looked more tiger like.

"The hell is that?" asked Lowe.

"Its called LaGOWE. It was originally created for Waltfeld but Garcia stole it when he came to Earth. Pilot is unknown," said Liam. Red Frame moved to attack but LaGOWE aimed its blade lower to show it was threatening to kill Tolle.

"What the hell?" Thought Tolle when he suddenly heard from LaGOWE a sinister yet familiar laugh. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh it can't be," he said.

"Well this is a surprise, who would have though Tolle Koenig would be a Natural piloting a Gundam?" laughed Sai as he sat in the controls inside LaGOWE's head.

"Sai, you could not have just died could you?" said Tolle.

"You think Buster Gundam was enough to kill me. I'm enhanced with Coordinator skills Tolle, I'm unbeatable. It's lucky I escaped the explosion in time and made it to my ship. Now here I am stopping you and Kira take over Sandrock" gloated Sai.

"Your crazy. Why are you doing this Sai? Why did you take Milly from me? What do you hope to accomplish?" shouted Tolle.

"Because she told me to avenge her. Once ZAFT is destroyed she'll come back to me, no longer a spirit" said Sai.

Tolle was confused then it hit him. Frey, her death had forced his former friend to go mad. Sai was now delusional, thinking Frey was alive and well.

"Sai listen to me. Frey died, you have to accept it" he said when LaGOWE's paw swiped down Gold Frame's armour causing a small scar.

"Silence you ZAFT worm" snarled Sai when suddenly he went silent and smile. "Yes its him. I know he's really rude to you isn't he?"

"The hell has he been smoking?" asked Lowe confused.

"Illusions, that's how far his insanity has gone" said Elijah.

"But why Milly? Why did you take her away?" asked Sai.

"Simple, Frey told me to. She understood that if I am alone so should you guys," said Sai.

"So that's why you planted those explosives. So you can get your own way" growled Tolle.

"Frey says to you that it had to be done. For a Blue and Clear world" laughed Sai.

"So you follow Blue Cosmos now? You scumbag, you and your bitch of a ghost girlfriend" shouted Tolle.

"SHUT UP" yelled Sai and dug LaGOWE's claws into Gold Frame slowly crushing the chest.

"TOLLE" shouted Aja.

"If only your cannon fodder of a girlfriend could hear us now. Knowing that her death will be nothing in the end" laughed Sai when suddenly Koenig kicked LaGOWE away from Gold Frame.

"I heard you Sai. Loud and clear" growled Milly, a little close to tears.

"Milly, you dare attack your leader. I own you now, stand down soldier. That is a order" laughed Sai. However Koenig had both its rifles out while Gold Frame had its Bazooka ready.

"What say you Milly?" asked Tolle as Sai began laughing more and more.

"Hail ZAFT" said Milly and the two fired. LaGOWE leapt out of the way and began dodging each blast on foot firing its back gun in retaliation. Lowe and others began attacking the Alliance suits while Tolle pushed Gold Frame forward, throwing aside its guns and drawing its sabre.

"YOUR MINE" he yelled and both blades collided and sparked off.

LaGOWE was nearly on top of Gold Frame as it struggled to tame the wild cat. However its strength was great and proving to be more then a match. Koenig flew in and pushed it aside and fired again wildly. Sai was still laughing as Tolle and Milly kept trying to land a direct hit but with no luck. Suddenly a barrage of missiles fired directly at Koenig. Milly sopped as they appeared and began to shiver, she was seeing life flash before her eyes.

"NOT THIS TIME" yelled Tolle as Gold Frame leapt in front of Koenig, shield in hand took the full force of the missiles. The powerful blast sent both suits flying back, Milly screamed while Tolle hit his head. All went black.

"MILLY" yelled Tolle shaking like leaf as he came to.

"Is alive and well. She's asleep now but is said to awake tonight , you've been out three days," said a familiar voice.

"Kira" said Tolle and realised where he was, a hospital in ORB. "But how?"

"Shortly after you were knocked out a unit of ZAFT suits came to you aid. They rescued me and informed at once of what happened. Lowe, Gai and the others are with the main fleets at the desert right now. Everything is set," said Kira.

"You mean we did it?" asked Tolle.

"You found at least six during they escape. Garcia was careless to not realise a satellite was passing by belonging to us" said Kira.

Tolle laughed then went quiet, "Sai" he said.

"Still lives, he's leading the troops when we begin the operation" said Kira. Sai felt like snarling he wanted Sai taken down and he knew only one way.

"Kira" he said slowly getting up "I'm going to go see Milly but I have a request".

"Tolle?" said Kira confused and worried.

"Whatever they put in Sai to make him stronger, I want it to. I want the Coordinator implants" he said and walked out to Milly's room leaving Kira in silence.

Meanwhile on PLANT Rau stood in a lab and looked into a glass contained, it was a little misty but he smiled as he looked at the figure inside.

"Soon my friend, soon" he said.

In a hangar stood a Mobile suit, with not enough light it was unclear what it was but on it forehead read the following words.

ZAFT GUNDAM MS NO 00830, NAME- EPYON

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Operation Sandrock Part 1

Garcia waited impatiently, they had promised to arrive a good two hours ago. Already word had reached the base that Ground forces were already massing on two areas already. And right now a good number of space fleets were waiting to attack as well. He needed this backup at once, only with the second access key could he play his trump card.

"Sir, their here" a soldier told him. From the sky a transport plane landed followed by another sixty. Almost at once after it stopped the cargo hatch opened. One by one mass-produced Windam suits came marching out. These suits were new flight versions of the Strike Dagger were to rival the ZAFT suit DINN. The lead shuttle had now opened and three mobile Suits stepped out. The gun wielding Calamity Gundam piloted by Orga Sabnak and the scythe using Forbidden Gundam piloted by Shani Andras. After them came Strike Gundam with Mu at the controls, from the passenger area stepped a blonde hair man wearing a blue suit, Blue Cosmos Leader Muruta Azrael.

"You took your time," said Garcia. As the Gundam pilots left their machines Sai saluted Mu while Orga and Shani just stood as Azrael's bodyguards.

"You must learn to be patient Garcia. Besides we have plenty of time to prepare our victory," said Azrael shaking Garcia's hand.

Sandrock was on high alert, Mobile Suits had stationed around the whole base while tanks, fighters and more suits were topside in the desert preparing for the attack.

"We're sending the Coordinators to the front of the battle, we mostly have Naturals in the base as guards" informed Garcia.

"No surprise, with Coordinators being nothing more then easy to replace soldiers it will be no problem. I'll be sending my two living CPUs as well," said Azrael. Shani and Orga smirked, they loved getting their hands dirty.

"What of Strike?" asked Garcia.

"It needs a quick refitting then its ready for battle. I hope you cyber enhanced Natural is ready" said Azrael.

"Excuse me sir, but I prefer the term Newtype" said Sai, Mu looked at Sai, both were cyber enhanced to be as strong as Coordinators or CPUs but were still Naturals underneath. Azrael stopped and looked at Sai with curious smile.

"Why should you be called Newtype?" he asked.

"We're a new breed of soldier. Different to Coordinators and CPUs, we are Naturals given power to destroy ZAFT. I like the term Newtype. It makes someone proud" said Sai placing his hand on his shoulder.

Azrael just nodded as they entered the lift down to the base. "And of the Trump Card?" he asked.

"All set" sniggered Garcia.

"Good" said Azrael, "if we can't keep Sandrock, then we'll see how they like it when they are buried in it".

High above Earth hundreds of ZAFT ships flooded the area with literally thousands of Mobile Suits ready for departure. A few suits guarded the area. Onboard the Dominion Athrun was given the mission briefing.

"The target of this mission is the Alliance Base Sandrock" he told them with a 3-D map showing and the briefing been shown on all screens on the others ship and suits. "Out unit is all set to land from the sky via decent carriers for our suits. Dominion will lead the decent along with the rest of the A-1 units. A-2, which will be lead by Dearka Elfman and Andrew Waltfeld, will descend only when requested by Dominion. Thanks to the data supplied by Tolle Koenig and Lowe Gear we know that there are entry regions which are supplied in your ships and suits. If you spot any others please inform the others at once. We except to be hit by heavy fire when descending. That is why while we descend the whole of B unit will be giving us cover fire. This consists of our California and Antarctica units and also ORB. This is why Uzumi's daughter Cagali will be leading them. They will also have assistance from Serpents Tail and Lowe Gear. You'll get another briefing during the descend, any questions?" Not a single soldiers spoke, "and remember…" began Athrun.

"Kill only those who do not wish for peace" the soldiers yelled, they all had great respect for Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato.

Athrun nodded and smiled, "then to your stations" he said and the soldiers began to move.

At the bridge of Dominion Kira stood silently looking at earth. Two months had passed since they got the data for the base from Tolle and Lowe and now he wondered if the plan would work. Even with the new Gundam suits Freedom and Justice ready to go and onboard the ship he wondered if it would be enough. Every soldier there was either Natural or Coordinator. The peace, which they had been longing for, should have came true by now. But why were the Alliance were still fighting?

Meanwhile on PLANT in her home Lacus Yamato watched on a screen outside in her garden with her Haros all around her and Tori perched on her shoulder. She had remained quiet since Kira had left on Dominion. Two months pregnant her bump was starting to show more. She wanted Kira to live for their child. She couldn't stomach watching him die in combat. But deep down she sensed he would live through this but she also sensed something will cause him pain but she did not know what. As she wondered she stared at her wedding ring, a beautiful white crystal wing was embedded in it, which was a left wing.

Onboard Dominion Kira wore the right wing on his ring. "I'll come back, along with all these brave people. I promise you both," he said.

"She knows you will. It's not that easy to kill you," said Waltfeld as he walked in wearing his pilot suit.

"Aegis is ready, we've changed the phase shift armour to more your liking" said Kira as Waltfeld handed him a coffee to drink.

"So you asked Murrue to be captain in my place?" asked Waltfeld.

"She's the only one besides you who knows this ship well. She can handle it," said Kira.

Waltfeld agreed with a nod and the pair looked at the Earth when Nicol came floating in.

"Kira, message from Earth" he said. Kira flipped a switch and the monitor brought up Cagali in the desert, just behind her Gouf and ZAFT BuCue suits moving and soldiers were preparing for battle.

"Kira, the ORB fleet is on its way. They'll give the cover fire while you descend. All troops are ready to move out on your command," she said.

"Thanks, move into position but do not attack yet. I'll allow them once last chance," said Kira.

"Understood" said Cagali and switched off the screen. As she did Clotho entered in already in pilot uniform followed by Murrue and the team on the bridge.

"Sir, the men await you on the MS deck" said Clotho.

"Understood, Captain Murrue, its your call now" said Kira allowing Nicol, Waltfeld and Clotho go first.

"Kira, be careful out there. I'll be watching your back," said Murrue, Kira smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I have full confidence in you" he said and left. Murrue saluted him and sighed.

"If only he was 9 years older. Lacus you're the luckiest girl I know" she chuckled. Then turn to the front as she sat down. "Prepare to descend".

Meanwhile back at PLANT every last civilian had found any viewing screen they could to watch what was going on as the ships just stood there. Back on Earth the ORB ships had taken to the waters just near land and were ready to begin their attack. Meanwhile ZAFT land ships were moving into place and the new Gouf suits were the first ones at the ready. BuCue and Ginns were stationed behind and a DINN flying suits were in the ships MS sections ready for launching. Cagali had already set Rouge for Land use and took command at the Lesseps with Tolle, Milly Lowe, Gai and Elijah. The rest of Serpent Tail and the Junk Guild were to remain at ORB for safety.

"We're to give cover for the ships and suits as they enter. No doubt they'll be firing missiles at them. So the Orb ships will launch a barrage to keep them distracted while out units move in. M1 suits will launch. We've upgraded some with the flight transformation mode. Lowe and Tolle, your Frames now have Aile Strike packs. Tolle yours holds you hyper bazooka" said Cagali.

"Great, time to show those creeps whose boss" laughed Lowe.

"What about the entrances? They'll be guarded too" said Gai.

"We already know about a few. However chances are they'll have more. While we've requested all suit be on the lookout we do have another little trick" said Tolle.

"Courtesy of your good friends at the Junk Guild" said Lowe and brought up on screen a 3-D image of Earth and a red dot, which was, stationed right above them.

"This satellite shows the images of the whole desert and can pickup a entry into this place better then anything can. If we missed one it'll find it and inform it back to the Lesseps and Dominion who'll pass on the message to the troops. It can't fail," said Lowe.

"If we can enter the base they are bound to have a few soldiers inside. If we can find at least one clear area we might be able to get a whole squad in. But we have one problem" said Milly.

"What's that?" asked Cagali.

"There is one section barred off. Apparently its work in progress but I once heard Garcia speaking bout a Trump Card," said Milly.

"A Trump Card, what's he got in their his entire array of hair growing products?" joked Lowe.

"Knowig the way that bald weasel thinks its bound to be something dirty and to his advantage" said Elijah, Gai nodded in agreement.

"Miss Cagali, word from Dominion, Kira is about to address our troops," said a soldier.

The troops stood ready at the launching bays while Kira stood in front of his new Gundam Freedom and spoke to his men.

"It was billions of years before we were born. The planet we look at today from space was nothing more then an unpopulated world. Its only living things were the plants and trees. Water, mountains, snow, ground. These were its only people, then the first living creatures emerged and the evolution began. The creatures soon turned into our first ancestors and soon the human population grew. As they grew they evolved creating clothing, housing, buildings, roads, towns, cities, machines. Until now here we stand, mankind has made into outer space" he began with.

"Space SPACE" shouted Haro, Tori seemed to shake its head as it flew onto the top of Lacus' head to listen to the speech.

"However with mankind's creations weapons were also born. With weapons they were used once to hunt for food. However mankind learned of it to defend themselves. However defence became offence and killing occurred. And with killing came war and since then throughout history war has always occurred to what it is now. From the basic spear it has now turned to guns and Mobile Suits. Sides always opposing each other for power. But today I say no more, I asked the Alliance to sign a treaty with ZAFT. Many of you here agreed to this wishing for a peaceful world free from Coordinator and Natural conflict. However still some believe they are in charge and kill mercilessly for a Clear And Perfect World. They are the guilty ones who yearn to kill and destroy. Today we take Sandrock to aid the wish for peace. Once all weapons are ours we will destroy them so that only talking will be left as a option" Kira was now at the top of his voice.

Troops everywhere began yelling and clapping at Kira's words, Athrun and the others joined in and Cagali nodded and smiled. A small tear went down Lacus' face as she felt her small bump. She knew the child agreed too.

"So today we do not kill for war. I f they lay down their weapons and surrender, allow them to choose to join us. Thus we will discipline Blue Cosmos and those who follow Azrael's rule. HAIL ZAFT" yelled Kira raising his hand in a fist to the sky.

A mighty chorus of "HAIL ZAFT" followed by the troops and Kira signalled them to prepare for battle before floating up to the others.

"You did well, everyone is proud of you," said Athrun patting Kira on the back.

"Orders sir?" asked Clotho.

"Commence Operation Sandrock" said Kira.

Before descend Waltfeld left for Vesalius in Aegis, he didn't need to activate the Phase Shift armour and landed perfectly next to Buster. He arrived on the bridge where Dearka was waiting and they watched the first teams descend.

"All ships prepare phase one of descent" ordered Murrue.

"Copy that, all ships of A-1, all Mobile Suits of A-1 please return to ships" came the call out. Mobile Suits quickly docked on their ships again as the A-1 team lead by Dominion entered Earth Atmosphere.

"Half their ships are now preparing to descend sir," said a soldier watching the radar. Azrael and Garcia watched from the main control centre of Sandrock. Outside Alliance suits waiting for the first attack. Already multiple missile launchers were aimed and ready to fire. The Gundam suits were already outside at the front prepared for battle.

"Ah this is going to be too easy. Do you think our betrayer is with them?" asked Shani.

"Who cares, the more death the better" sniggered Orga as he checked Calamity's targeting scope and guns. Mu was quiet but had a smile across his face.

"Your with them aren't you Zala?" he thought to himself. Strike was wearing a new Aile Strike pack, it was blue and had changed Strike's Phase Shift colour to black instead of blue. However the pack now had a Dragoon system placed in. Also on the right of the Gundam the blade of the Sword Strike pack and on the right the Blaster from the Gun Strike pack were on the Strike pack for easier use. It still carried its rifle's, shield and sabres as well.

Sai waited in LaGOWE, all he had on his mind now were Kira and Tolle, both had escaped him but not this time.

"Soon I will have you back Frey, you'll come back once their dead right?" he said to himself and closed his eyes as if someone kissed his forehead.

"Once they reach stage 2 of descending the Alliance will fire. It's the best moment to strike some down for them. Azrael was foolish enough to send that strategy to everyone's email" said Milly.

"Order the ship to fire on my order, once we deploy our troops begin launching the M1s, All troops to their Mobile suits and prepare to move" ordered Cagali and left the bridge with Gai, Lowe, Elijah, Milly and Tolle behind her leaving Ledonir in charge. On the MS deck of Lesseps DINN suits were waiting to launch, Asagi, Juri and Mayura were already onboard their M1s, which were in plane mode. The new transformation allowed M1s to travel and move faster then normal allowing better movement on the battlefield. Rouge, Gold Frame, Blue Frame, Red Frame, Koenig and Custom Gouf were at the front ready to be launched first.

Back at ORB the whole council and every citizen watched as the troops on Earth began to move. Uzumi watched from his office by himself.

"Cagali, Kira, take care of yourselves" he thought taking out a photograph and looking at it. "You're more important then you realise".

"Missiles are ready to fire, all Windams, BuCUEs, Stike Daggers, tanks and Skygraspers ready to attack. Second stage descent in 2 minutes and 24 seconds" reported the soldier.

"Prepare to fire on my order" said Garcia as soldiers were at computer and radars everywhere. Extra Mobile suits forces were being loaded onto the entry elevators and preparing to rise upwards. Meanwhile Azrael sat with a glass of wine watching everything

Lesseps had begun to move with Gouf, BuCUEs and Ginn mobile suits following. Meanwhile the descending ships were waiting to set for stage two. At the call of stage three they would launch. Kira sat in Freedom, his hands gripped at the controls.

"Kira, don't push it too hard, we don't want our new suits ruined now do we?" Athrun said over the comlink.

Kira laughed "nope, but I will not let innocent blood be spilt. Murrue are we ready for stage free?" he asked.

"Entering now," said Murrue as the ships armour changed to the next stage.

"That's it, just a little further" laughed Garcia, The MS hatches began to unlock slowly so no one was burnt. "Little more", Clouds could now be seen all round and on the ground the huge cloud of ships could be seen by all in the desert. "NOW!" yelled Garcia.

"FIRE!" yelled Cagali.

Missiles from either ends came blasting out as thousands shot up. ORB missiles flew towards the Alliance missiles, which were closing on the ZAFT ships. In a blaze of light the two sides collided nearly blinding the ZAFT ships from sight, which appeared a few seconds after.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Garcia, Azrael sat up in shock.

"The entire ORB fleet has appeared, their launching Mobile Suits" shouted a soldier.

Already M1 suits were launching, some using Strike packs had began making it to shore and firing as soon as they landed. The new transformation ones zoomed over and transformed, firing on a few missile launchers.

"SIR, ZAFT ground troops are attacking" yelled another soldier.

"All ground troops attack, Lesseps prepare to launch," said Ledonir as the hatches opened and DINNs started flying out closely followed by Cagali and her team.

"Cagali Yula Athha, Strike Rouge, LAUNCHING"

"Tolle Koenig, Gold Frame, GOING OUT"

"Milly Haw, Koenig, STARTING UP"

"Gai MuraKumo, Blue Frame, Going out"

"Elijah, Gouf, going"

"Lowe Gear, Red Frame, ROCK n ROLL"

With troops behind them Strike Rouge led them forward into the attack.

Above them Ginns and Strike Daggers had begun launching, onboard Dominion Murrue had order all weapons ready for attack while the launch hatch opened.

"Dominion Gundam squad, LAUNCH" ordered Murrue.

"Clotho Buer, Raider, LAUNCH"

"Nicol Amalfi, Blitz Gundam, GOING OUT"

"Athrun Zala, Justice, LAUNCHING"

Freedom stepped forward onto the launch pad. Kira looked at his ring one last time and smiled, he will survive.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, LAUNCHING"

"ATTACK" yelled Garcia and the Alliance forces charged.

Soon enough heavy fire was being exchanged as Mobile suits everywhere started firing every where.

Justice and Freedom took the battle to the skies as they shot down Skygraspers. Many ZAFT ships began landing setting up good firing ranges. Red and Blue Frame had chosen the more hand to hand approach and began cutting down enemies with their swords. However Lowe was holding his rifle in one hand just in case. Missiles were still being fired, Kira quickly flew over them and aimed all of Freedom's guns. The targeting scope emerged locking on to every target. With one button touch Freedom's blast destroyed every missile launcher in sight and damaged many suits as possible.

"Entry ports are appearing, several are now on the radar" shouted Clotho using Raider's spiked sphere and chain to smash another missile launcher.

A number of new suits joined the conflict trying to trap the attackers. However Athrun had spotted two and drew Justice's sabre and disabled twelve with super fast swipes. Meanwhile multiple floating laser guns had shot down a few M1s as Strike flew into the battle firing its rifle to destroy BuCUEs.

"Now this is too easy. Your strategy was good Yamato, but not good enough" laughed Mu.

Clotho had managed to disable a few enemy suits that at once surrendered while others he had destroyed. Suddenly his radar went on high alert as he spun Raider to the right, as a beam of energy seemed to go past and bend, destroying two Goufs. Clotho looked and recognised the giant green helmet, which flipped back to reveal Forbidden Gundam. Both suits hovered over the battlefield, reunited on less friendly terms then usual.

"So you chose to show your face" sniggered Shani.

Clotho said nothing but from Raider's left leg a beam sabre flew out and landed in the suit's right hand and ignited at once. Forbidden raised its Scythe and the two suits charged at each over striking with their blades. The two weapons deflected each other as the Gundams passed by. But they turned and flew back at each other again and again. Raider launched its sphere and controlled it to hit Forbidden's chest however Shani activated the main shield which made it bounce back. Raider drew it back and returned on the close combat offensive.

"I should have know you'd the black sheep. Its so much more fun killing you knowing that" laughed Shani.

"Least I don't need Azrael's orders or serum to fight or even live," shouted Clotho firing one of Raider's machine guns. A tremendous force struck Raider and sent it spinning, Clotho quickly gained control only to see Calamity with its guns ready to fire.

"Shit" thought Clotho.

"Game over" laughed Orga.

"School ain't out yet," shouted Elijah as his Gouf wrapped its whip around Calamity's leg and pulled it to the ground. Orga's shot missed and hit one of the entry ports as it crashed to the ground. Clotho charged in on Forbidden and they continued fighting.

Calamity got up to see both Custom Gouf and Red Frame charging in as Lowe and Elijah teamed up. Gouf fired a good number of shot. Calamity took flight dodging them and fired a rifle shot back. Red Frame flew in and blocked the shot with a swipe from Gerbera Straight.

"What?" said Orga.

"My turn" shouted Lowe as he charged in. With one close swipe Calamity's left shoulder cannon was cut off.

"BASTARD" yelled Orga firing a rifle shot at Red Frame, which was blocked by its shield, and Lowe pulled back and stood just in front of Elijah.

"So you're the new hotshot Alliance pilots huh. You think you can take us out" laughed Elijah as Gouf drew it blade.

"I could take your little suit out in a instant whip boy" laughed Orga getting back on his feet.

"Lowe, go help the others, this ones mine" laughed Elijah as Gouf spun its blade in a full turn in its hand. Lowe nodded and looked up at Raider who was still fighting Forbidden.

"Clotho, can you handle him?" he shouted.

"No problem, still need a little help," said Clotho as Forbidden went on the offensive. Lowe quickly had Red Frame go for its Flight pack and threw Raider one of its beam sabres. Clotho caught it and ignited it in the other hand and flew back and began using them both to fight back.

The new Gouf suits and M1 models were proving effective however he Alliance was still proving itself to be able to fight back. Sai was using LaGOWE to amazing extents as it cut and fired its way through enemy suits and a few ships.

"This will be your end ZAFT" he laughed out loud when from nowhere multiple missiles attacked the area. The Dominion was in the heat of the battle as it fired its weapons to take down DINN and BuCues.

"Gottfried FIRE" yelled Murrue as Dominion fired again and again. Helldart missiles were shot out managing to destroy six entry ports.

"Enemy MS, Strike Gundam" shouted DaCosta. Murrue looked to see Strike with its cannon aimed and ready.

"So you're here to captain" laughed Mu and fired with a direct hit. The ship shook hard as it was knocked to the side.

"Direct hit, shields down to 79, if it hit in the same are again the ship will be forced to land" shouted DaCosta.

"Hurry and repair it before its too…" Murrue froze as Strike appeared going for the bridge with its Sword Strike Blade out and ready.

"Time to fall" shouted Mu as Strike went for the bridge. Murrue shut her eyes and waited to die. As she opened them again she saw that Strike had been stopped as Justice countered with its blade.

"You" snarled Mu.

"And this time, you won't survive" yelled Athrun using Justice's force to push Strike back and attack.

"For the soul of my father and those you killed that day. YOU DIE TODAY," yelled Athrun.

"Do your best Zala, even your new Gundam won't help you" laughed Mu. Dragoon system laser began firing everywhere. Athrun dodged and blocked the beams with Justice's shield and returned fire whilst blocking Strike's own blade attacks.

"Why did you do it Mu? I thought you made peace with the Rau?" asked Athrun as dodged two more beams, which just scraped Justice on the left leg.

"After what he hid from us all I'm surprised you still trust him," shouted Mu firing from the Strike cannon and Beam Rifle. Justice evaded and separated with its back flight-pack, which fired on Strike. The Dragoon system went after the pack while Justice went after Strike with some fancy blade movement and close combat action.

" What are you talking about? Rau has not hidden anything?" shouted Athrun.

"Your eyes only see what you think ZAFT is, I know what Rau's true intentions are," said Mu.

"What?" shouted Athrun. The Flight Pack connected back to Justice and Athrun quickly made the suit back flip as Dragoon blasts were fired straight at Strike. However Strike's shield now created a barrier forcing the beams to bounce back in the direction straight at Justice. Athrun blocked however the blasts blew up his suits shield. As Justice pulled back Strike came in with a deadly kick to the stomach sending the suit into a spin.

"Athrun!" shouted Kira as Freedom disabled six Windams and quickly flew to his friend's aid.

"Ports 23 to 43 have been destroyed. We've lost 45 of our forces with 23 siding with ZAFT" came a report.

"Sir, Calamity and Forbidden are pinned down in combat, Strike is in battle against the two new model Gundams. We have reports also that Dominion is being guarded by ORB forces along with Rouge Gundam and the Koenig" came another. They kept flooding in and while Azrael was calm Garcia was showing blood vessels in his head as his teeth gritted together.

"SEND ANY SUITS FROM THE FACTORIES. I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE ONLY 60 COMPLETE. IF THEY CAN MOVE AND FIGHT SEND THEM!" he yelled.

"Be patient Garcia, do not forget the trump card" said Azrael. Garcia looked at Azrael, he wanting to send it out right now but knew that smug suit wearing prick was not going to move yet.

Back outside Gold Frame used its bazooka to shoot down several entry ports. With his Newtype implants Tolle was practising his new skills and was doing good work on the battlefield.

"This is more intense then I imagined, this power is something I'll need if I am to help everyone" he thought when suddenly energy blasts forced him to stop. Gold Frame looked down and their standing on a hill looking up at it was LaGOWE.

"Sai" snarled Tolle.

He already could hear Sai's laughing as his former friend looked at him with lust for killing in his eyes.

"Come my old Friend, lets finish it," he said.

Gold Frame drew its sabre in one hand and held its Bazooka in the other. From its mouth LaGOWE ignited its double beam sabre and readied its cannons. Both pilots pushed the rocket power to maximum as their two suits charged straight at each other. There were no words, only two screams of anger hatred and raw naked rage.

Back in PLANT a glass cylinder filled with water sat quietly by itself. Everyone had left to assist with the battle. Suddenly the computers went crazy with readings off the scale. A single hand smashed its way through the glass causing it to shatter into tiny pieces. As the person inside stepped out a light appeared revealing a ZAFT uniform like that of the red coat soldiers but in jet black. It came with a space suit the same colour. Placing the uniform then suit on the person found a mask and put it on. It covered the top of their head and was a ruby red colour and the front was like that of Rau's only made to look like the face of an eagle. The person walked on towards what appeared to be a hidden launch bay.

"You've awakened" Rau's voice could be heard on speakers. "I have already left for Moonbase so this is as you expect a recording. Everything is as you requested this new Mobile suit should be to your expectations. We've enhanced you to the levels of that of Kira Yamato. You know your missions. See you on the battlefield".

Waiting for the pilot was a red shuttle with a sort of scorpion tail at the back. He climbed inside and activated the shuttle. It was actually a transforming Mobile Suit and already the hatch doors opened, he could see Earth and was ready to go.

"Raptor Tricerus, Epyon Gundam, LAUNCHING".

He launched his destination Earth, the target, Sandrock.

_To be Continued_


	5. Operation Sandrock Part 2

The second battalion of ZAFT ships and Mobile Suits waited above Earth for the order to drop and assist in the Sandrock operations. Two hours had past and they knew how the battle was going. On the main bridge of the Vesalius DaCosta and Dearka waited.

"Look its clear as day it was a dedication" said Dearka.

"How was it a dedication?" asked DaCosta

"Because when Jango gets onboard Slave I you can see him hit is head on the ship. Thus connecting to the first film when a Stormtrooper whacks his head on the door" explained Dearka.

"Those films came out before even Junius 7 had been created. In fact before even the idea of space colonies was around. You gotta stop watching the Retro Movie channel all the time" said DaCosta.

"Then how come we saw you watching that movie with Elves, Dwarves and some kids?" asked Dearka.

"Those weren't kids they were Hobbits" corrected DaCosta.

"Come on I'm just kidding. Take it easy will ya" laughed Dearka.

"Its okay. So how do you think Garcia is reacting to the battle?" asked DaCosta.

"Shoot down those ORB suits and once. Fire missiles at their ships. WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL OUR SOLDIERS?" yelled Garcia.

"The 14th and 17th line has been taken over, Orb has created a perimeter around the waters nearest to the base. We have multiple ZAFT ships around the area" came one report.

"Sir, 35 of our entry ports have been destroyed, 45 of the troops have converted to ZAFT and 28 of our remaining forces have been destroyed" came another, all around it was a disaster. What was meant to be a sure victory for the Alliance base was now turning into a disaster. Garcia scrapped his fingers into his desk.

"FIGHT YOU IDIOTS" he yelled slamming his fist into a computer keyboard, shattering the buttons. He breathed heavily, Azrael sat with a serious look, in his hand was a red key.

"It's nearly time," he thought to himself.

Out on the battlefield Alliance troops were pulling back to safer distances or regrouping for another attack. Meanwhile ZAFT forces were making their way through to the main base. Although 25 of their army had been destroyed they moved on bravely. Dominion led the forces with Cagali, Milly and a squad of M1's guarding it as it moved along. The side damaged had been repaired quick but would hold.

"FIRE" yelled Murrue as a fleet of Sky Graspers came flying in, weapons firing like mad.

"Defensive offence" ordered Cagali. Milly made Koenig draw its two rifles and with Rouge and the M1s fired back while creating a defence line around Dominion. A few Graspers were destroyed while others turned to regroup for another attack.

"Damn Dominion" snarled a pilot "all units prepare for second attack, launch missiles on command" he ordered as the Graspers spun around back at Dominion.

"There coming back in, prepare to fire," shouted Milly as the Mobile suits and Dominion prepared to fire.

"FIRE" yelled the squad's commander as they fired their main guns to draw the attention of the suits. As the Suits and Dominion fired at the ships they flew over and fired every missile they had.

"Missiles approaching, we can't hit them all," shouted one of the crew.

"EVADE!" yelled Murrue. Dominion moved to the right however nearby sand hills hit it causing the ship to loose balance. The crewmembers were shook about and missiles were closing in.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT," yelled one crewmember.

"We have you no ZAFT scum" laughed a Skygrasper pilot when suddenly a blade came whirling in like a Frisbee cutting and blowing up the first line of missiles. The reaction caused the other missiles to get caught and blow up. Dominion managed to regain balance unharmed and Cagali and Milly drove the Skygraspers off. The blade flew back and Blue Frame caught its sword as it flew over.

"Nice save Gai, Thank you," said Cagali.

"Don't mention it, its my job" said Gai with a smile.

"What's the situation?" asked Milly.

"The Alliance is fighting tough however their slowly been pushed away. That Satellite we had placed up is doing its job well" said Gai.

"The sooner we make it to the main area the better, look out for any new suits appearing in entry ports" ordered Cagali.

At one of the entry ports a terrified Strike Dagger Pilot had returned in and blew up the entrance with his beam rifle. Shaking he turned back walking slowly forward.

"I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die. If I'm a coward then so be it," he said to himself when his screens shut off and he felt his suit fall on its front. Outside Strike Dagger's head rolled off.

"Sorry but if I'm gonna explore I can't the alarm raised" said Lowe putting Gerbera Straight back in its hold and Red Frame walked on holding its shield and beam rifle.

"8 you think you can get a layout of this place?" asked Lowe.

"We have a few early design blue-prints, they are not much to go on but they should help us find the main area. Just be careful and expect heavy resistance" 8 told him.

"With most of the force topside they may have a few guards. No matter, we'll see what they're made of" sniggered Lowe.

"Well we're screwed" 8 said in small font.

Meanwhile both Justice and Freedom were now caught in a dangerous fight against the updated Strike. With its new Dragoon system and all three Strike pack weapons Mu was proving to Kira and Athrun he meant business. A blast from its Strike Blaster caused Justice to hold up its shield and block the force. Freedom quickly flew over knowing Justice would be fine and Kira aimed the beam rifle and fired several shots. However most missed as it dodged and blocked the Dragoon system lasers coming in from all sides.

"Do you honestly think Ray believes in your quest for peace? He's as crooked and power obsessed as Patrick Zala was" said Rau as Strike's sword swiped at Freedom which missed it by an inch.

"Don't speak ill of my father you murderous bastard" yelled Athrun as he threw one Justice's energy boomerangs at full speed. Mu saw it coming and used Strike's sword to repel it back. Justice caught it and placed it back going on for a head on attack. Strike blocked and fired at once. Freedom fired from its rifle so the beam cancelled out Strike's.

"Athrun don't let your emotions take over. You'll loose concentration," shouted Kira.

"Right, I'm sorry, look out," shouted Athrun a bit shook up. Kira looked and the two Gundams began dodging and firing at the dragoon system lasers, while Strike flew in for close combat.

Raider and Forbidden were still flying in and attacking each other with their blades while Calamity fired wildly on the Custom Gouf. Clotho and Elijah quickly backed off and regroup while Shani and Orga.

"My, my, are we getting tired already?" laughed Orga.

"Looks like this was too easy" chuckled Shani. Elijah and Clotho growled. Calamity and Raider prepared to fire their weapons. Gouf turned to Raider and nodded and the Gundam nodded back. With a deranged cry of victory Orga and Shani fired but at the same time Gouf flew a flash grenade bomb blinding the pilots so they missed and hit a sand hill.

"What?" said Orga as his sight cam back only to have Raider in its bird mode knock Calamity over. Gouf was on top and was firing on Calamity forcing it to fly backwards.

"BASTARD" yelled Shani as Forbidden came raining down on them. Elijah quickly countered with Gouf's blade and flew off Raider and pushed Forbidden back.

"Try this" shouted Elijah and wrapped Gouf's whip around Forbidden's arm. Shani smirked and pulled on the whip forcing Gouf to loose flight. However Elijah was still smirking.

"Naughty, Naughty" he said as Gouf's whip sent a powerful electric voltage into Forbidden. Shani screamed and quickly let go of the whip. Now dazed and confused he looked up. His screen was a little blurry but he could see Gouf's blade about to strike him.

"I cannot die so easily" he snapped and changed Forbidden to its shield mode, which cancelled the attack. However Gouf had fired up its thrusts and was pushing hard on the shield.

"You'll never get through" laughed Shani when he saw his energy was almost out. Panicking he pulled back, Gouf's blade dented his armour but he sped off quickly. At the same time Calamity punched Raider in the face and took off after Forbidden.

"You won't be so lucky next time," shouted Orga as Raider got up.

"That's right you keep coming back, I'll be waiting" snarled Clotho.

Back underground thirty Strike Daggers were patrolling the whole of the base. Every building, road, sector was being covered. With a special radar jammer Lowe fitted into the Flight Pack Red Frame slid down a nearby hill taking cover behind a boulder, Beam rifle at the ready.

"Place is pretty well guarded, looks like their still moving suits to outside" said Lowe as he watched some Suits leave in a nearby lift.

"The are is mainly full of Strike Daggers, the main command station is situated 30 metres below the main command building" 8 informed Lowe.

"So now frontal assaults, 8 do you think you can patch into he command posts radios without being detected?" asked Lowe.

"It will take a few minutes but its possible, why?" asked 8.

"I got a feeling there's more to this then even Kira knows. Garcia I know is not a big threat but Azrael must have brought some kinda backup except those two Gundams" said Lowe.

"I've patched in" said 8, Lowe quickly hooked the com-link to a pair of headphones and listened in while watching out for trouble.

"Both Calamity and Forbidden are damaged and low on energy and are returning to base" reported a soldier.

"Have them docked and repaired QUICKLY" barked Garcia his veins ready to pop.

"Have the pilots given their serum at once. And tell our troops to fall back at once and wait for further orders" said Azrael.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE!" yelled Garcia. Azrael merely smirked and got up walking out of the room. Garcia ran after him and caught up.

"What sort of a game are you playing? We're being slaughtered and all you can do s walk away smirking" he snarled.

"Garcia please why do I have to remind you what we have in reserve?" asked Azrael. Garcia began to calm down as he remembered. Lowe turned up the volume, he could actually hear from Red Frame's own outside small microphones to hear people the conversation inside the building.

"But is it strong?" asked Garcia.

"Strong? My friend we ran thousands of tests and believe me I think it can hold its own" chuckled Azrael.

"Is it powerful?" asked Garcia.

"Powerful? A fusion of ZAFT and Alliance technology plus my own art of destruction and carnage. It's the perfect machine to lead us to victory" said Azrael. The two left the main building where a jeep was waiting for them.

"Now where they off to I wonder?" said Lowe as he magnified the image to see the jeep. Suddenly something covered the view, Mobile suit lenses.

"AWW HELL" yelled Lowe as Red Frame darted to the left as two Strike Daggers fired on it. Garcia and Azrael heard the sounds and the jeep sped off quickly.

Back on the battlefield the Alliance forces were slowing pulling back as ZAFT continued to press on. However on a separate part of the battlefield a lone Mobile suit tore through the area.

"He's here I know it" thought Sai as LaGOWE was now tearing through the sand looking for Gold Frame. During a firefight between the two Gold Frame had flown off to another area. Sai determined to win had followed but now they were on a lonely area away from the main grounds. LaGOWE's head moved in every direction trying to locate Gold Frame but nothing.

"I know this area," thought Sai as he looked through each of his viewing screens for any sign. He then noticed one of the entry hatches, which was not in use.

"That entry port was the one Milly came out of the night she switched sides" he said as he went past it. "The port was here and we detected them over there" he said as he looked over at a area of sand. "And they kept watched by hiding their Mobile Suit…OF COURSE" he yelled.

A shot rang out and LaGOWE just missed a Bazooka shot, which exploded as it leapt out of the way. Sai fired at once hitting and making a Hyper Bazooka explode. Gold Frame emerged from the hole just in time, shield and beam rifle in hands.

"He dodged it, dammit Sai" snarled Tolle. Gold Frame quickly flew back, firing a few shots.

"You won't get away that easily even if you've become a Newtype," said Sai as LaGOWE fired from its sides a barrage of 100 missiles hitting the whole area Gold Frame was in. Sai moved in but then sensed something, LaGOWE sped to the side as a sabre from Gold Frame's flight pack came spinning at it and stuck into a nearby missile launcher.

"He dodged that one!" shouted Tolle as Gold Frame took flight again. LaGOWE sped on through the sands after it.

Freedom fired all its beams causing the Dragoon system on Strike to create a defensive wall around the Gundam. Athrun took his chance and Justice flew in at once. With great cry Athrun made Justice use its sabre to cut away at Strike's blaster and in time dodge Dragoon beam.

"You" snarled Mu as Strike removed the blaster and drew a sabre. Justice ignited the other end of its sabre and the two flew in once each other. Strike swung its sword and sabre simultaneously while Athrun flipped a switch making Justice's hand rotate in 360 tun to block the attacks and then went in for his own.

"Kira, go help Dominion, I'll deal with Mu" said Athrun as he charged in.

"Are you sure?" asked Kira.

"Go quickly, you must reach Sandrock, I'll follow after I take care of this guy" shouted Athrun as Strike and Justice began to fly away whilst still attacking. With no options left Freedom took off to rejoin Dominion. At that time the ship itself was now approaching above the base itself. Strike Rouge, Blue Frame and the M1 squads landed on different parts of the ship and gave cover fire as Windams tried to destroy the ship.

"Keep on them you guys, we're nearly there," shouted Cagali.

"Cagali, new Windam suits coming in fast," shouted Murrue. Cagali looked up to see five more Windams already firing like crazy and destroy three M1s. Suddenly the five turned round and fired elsewhere. Cagali and Murrue looked to see Freedom in and as it sped past disabled the suits with one swipe of its blade.

"Cagali, prepare to take over the base" ordered Kira.

"Where is Gold Frame now? Has Dominion attacked yet?" asked Sai as LaGOWE looked over a sand hill. Suddenly the radar detected something, Sai enlarged the screen and saw Gold Frame entering one of the entry doors.

"That's the way to the HQ, so your plan is to destroy our main base. THAT WON'T HAPPEN," shouted Sai. LaGOWE ignited its twin blade sabre and its wheels tore through the sand and entered the entry. Gold Frame darted through, Tolle had picked up a transmission from Lowe saying he was inside and decided to help. Suddenly the radar was going mad, Tolle turned to see LaGOWE pounce at Gold Frame. Tolle dodged and fired a rifle shot the same time as LaGOWE whose cannon was aiming from behind. Both weapons exploded when hit and Gold Frame backed to dodge the blast and drew a sabre. LaGOWE spun round with both suits moving forward towards the complex they bean hitting each other with their blades. Counterattacks, slashes, stabs all emerged with lightning sparking out. Gold Frame ran across the walls while LaGOWE used tiger like skills to leap at its foe. LaGOWE turned to wheels and began pushing Gold Frame back. Tolle set the shield up to block and the Gundam's feet hit the ground, sparks flying as it flew backwards. LaGOWE sunk a claw into the suit's side but it did not effect Tolle.

"You must remember the pain I felt when Frey was struck down," said Sai.

"Your pathetic" snarled Tolle.

"Me?" asked Sai as he flipped a button, LaGOWE's head began to spin and Gold Frame began using both its sabre and shield to block the whirls.

"Why can't you understand your wasting your new powers on these fools" said Sai, his cockpit unaffected by the spinning.

"Same to you" shouted Tolle. Both suits flew into the complex and at once attracted the attention of the guards.

"ABOVE US FIRE" shouted the squad leader.

"Big mistake" shouted Lowe as Red Frame flew in and cut down three Strike Daggers and quickly dodged rifle shots while LaGOWE and Gold Frame continued their battle inside Sandrock itself.

"Dominion and Freedom at our front door, Two suits in the complex, your forcing our men to evacuate, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" yelled Garcia. They had arrived at the restricted area door. Azrael was smiling away and chuckling to himself, behind him they could see the ongoing battle in the complex.

"This will be of no consequence," said Azrael as he pulled out a key and held it. Garcia was holding his own as well. Both walked towards the door and two small keyholes were residing by either side of the door. Azrael nodded as he took the left side, Garcia took the right. They looked at each, placed the keys in the holes and turned, the two locks clicked at the same time and the doors opened slowly making an awful noise.

"So it's worth all the time and money is it?" asked Garcia.

"No will of its own my friend, just my power and your hunger or destruction. I present Garcia your own personal Mobile Suit," said Azrael, Garcia stared up at what he was looking at, a pair of he emerald green eyes were staring at him. He was only just staring at the top half of the body.

"Behold, Destroy" said Azrael and Garcia chuckled but then laughed like a maniac.

"FOR A BLUE AND PERFECT WORLD DEATH TO COORDINATORS" he yelled.

Meanwhile in space the unknown Mobile Suit still in flight mode was drawing closer. Already it could see the second fleet and at once darted past making everyone look.

"What the hell was that?" asked Dearka as the unknown visitor began to enter the atmosphere unaffected by the heat.

"Whatever it is it could mean trouble, second team prepare for descend. We're going down there" ordered Waltfeld.

The suit made it through orbit, its pilot now smirking as it neared the ground.

"Come Epyon, show me why your meant to be the ultimate Mobile Suit, the Ultimate Warrior, The Ultimate Gundam" said Raptor. On the screen the words said '55 miles till Sandrock, estimated time- 6 minutes, prepare for transformation'.

_To Be Continued_


	6. Power of Destroy and Sai's last stand

"Guys I think your gonna wanna evacuate the area. AND QUICKLY" yelled Lowe as Red Frame grabbed its weapons and flew upwards to the surface. The whole base had begun shaking like mad and the force could be felt outside. Both Alliance and Zaft forces stopped fighting and shuttles had begun to take off into the air to not get knocked over or topple.

"What's going on?" shouted Murrue as the Dominion tried to find out what was going on. Kira and Cagali were already on screen and Athrun had just arrived on the scene.

"Where's Mu?" asked Kira.

"He escaped, as soon as my attention was drawn away he flew off. He said something weird through" Athrun told him.

"We'll talk about it later, all units be on your guard. Do not let what's going on distract you" ordered Cagali.

Suddenly the sand in the middle of the battle zone exploded. Several Mobile Suit squads and three ships were caught in the force and were destroyed in a instant, Freedom, Justice and Strike Rouge looked behind them to see the huge dust cloud rising.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Nicol as Blitz moved closer. Suddenly it stopped in mid-flight.

"Nicol, Nicol what do you see?" asked Kira over the radio. All he could hear was Nicol's terrified breathing. "Repeat what do you see" Kira asked again then he too started breathing in horror.

"Sir I'm seeing one enemy Mobile Suit" said Nicol.

"Copy that, I think the whole battleground does," said Kira.

The dust had settled, every soldier on the ground, sea and air looked in shock and horror at the sight they could see. A Black Gundam stood which was the size of ¼ of Plant. It carried no rifle or sabres but a round flat shield was connected to its back. Which had up to nine beam cannons across the sides.

"That's…what the restricted zone was for?" asked Milly.

"I'm picking up traces of ZAFT and Alliance technology in that thing but nothing on what it is, what weapons it has or where its…" began Elijah when the Giant Gundam lifted its left arm up and aimed it forward. Everyone looked when its finger rose up and fired five beams at great speed.

"DODGE IT" yelled a Mobile suit commander, every suit in the area began to move left or right however six ships and up to 60 suits were caught in the beams paths and destroyed at once. At sea up to nine ORB ships were destroyed in an instant.

All around PLANT people began to scream in terror and talk among each other over what the hell that thing was. The same was going on in ORB, Uzumi had already called in the ORB council to his office to discuss the situation and how to calm down the citizens.

"We must be calm, if we rush into things it will cause even more panic" he told the council who were still unsure.

"Sir, Lacus Yamato is on line one for you" a soldier came running into the room. Uzumi nodded and sat down picking up the phone. Lacus came up on the screen with Tori on her right shoulder and Haro in her left hand.

"Lord Uzumi, did you see it?" she asked.

"It's all over the news already. Whatever it is it's dangerous," said Uzumi.

"I'm leaving for ORB at once. I request clearance to land after we enter Earth's Atmosphere," said Lacus.

"Lady Lacus, in your condition now you must stay calm. If you rush into things…" began Uzumi but could see in the background her suitcase being loaded into her car. "Very well, I'll see you as soon as you arrive" he said and put the phone down.

"Lady Lacus when you are ready" said the Driver opening the door as Lacus stepped in holding her stomach and sitting down. The car started up and made for the shuttle station. Lacus looked out the window and placed her finger on her wedding ring.

"Kira, please be careful" she said.

Back on Earth Dominion, Blue Frame, Freedom and Justice flew straight towards the Giant Gundam. Alliance Mobile Suits who had not joined ZAFT were now retreating after being given the order that Sandrock was lost and to make to the emergency ships. The ZAFT forces closed in the Gundam and took up their positions with their weapons aimed.

The Second Team had now entered Earth's Atmosphere and GuAIZ suits being launched followed by Ginns. Both Dearka and Waltfeld were now in their Gundams and ready to launch.

"Do you think it's up for talking?" asked Dearka.

"We'll find out when we get there, you launch first," said Waltfeld.

"Roger" said Dearka and Buster stepped onto the launch platform as the doors opened.

"All clear" said DaCosta.

"Dearka Elfman, Buster, LAUNCHING" Dearka shouted and Buster shot out of the ship and activated its rockets so it landed on the ground softly.

"All clear sir" said DaCosta. Waltfeld switched on Aegis' power and the Phase shift armour activated. It was now a light desert orange colour with black striped shoulder pads.

"Let's see if it's a noble beast. Andrew Waltfeld, Aegis, GOING OUT" shouted Waltfeld and Aegis left the launch pad at once taking flight. Waltfeld laughed, it was a noble beast. Aegis flew over the battlefield looking at the giant suit and soon joined Freedom and the others.

"We saw its first attack as we were entering, what kinda Gundam is it?" asked Waltfeld.

"Its ZAFT and Alliance technology that's all we know. Don't worry we have a team heading to Sandrock to find out more" said Kira.

"Kira" yelled Nicol as Blitz flew in and stopped in front of Freedom.

"What is it?" asked Kira.

"We're getting a transmission from the Mobile suit, its set to all frequencies" said Nicol.

Everyone turned on their radios only to be welcomed by a demented laugh, the screens on all the suits came up revealing the pilot of the Gundam.

"Garcia" growled Gai.

Garcia was sitting in the cockpit laughing his mind away. He was not touching the control, instead strange red wire had been inserted into the back of his neck right into the bone.

"Attention all members of ZAFT, I am Garcia, commander of the fortress Sandrock, member of the great Earth Alliance. Prepare to feel the might of Destroy Gundam" he bellowed.

"Destroy Gundam?" said Dearka confused.

"How is he able to pilot it?" asked Gai.

"I'm glad you asked Gai," said Garcia, "That's right I can hear all of you. Destroy was created as a prototype Mobile Suit and was sent to Sandrock as its trump card. Thanks to this little wire here my own mind controls it. My hatred for Coordinators and all of ZAFT fuels me to fight, to destroy you all. For a glorious and BLUE PLANET".

"YOUR FULL OF IT" yelled Dearka and Buster fired at Destroy's head. However the shot hit a strange flowing light which blocked it.

"What?" gasped Dearka.

"It's a Gungnir System shielding," said Murrue.

"When did the Alliance get that project off the drawing board?" said Gai.

"Save it for later, MOVE," yelled Kira to all frequencies as the beam cannons on Destroy's turned in different directions and fired blasts everywhere destroyed suits and ships.

"FIRE" yelled Murrue as the ZAFT forces fought back, with no options left but to keep it busy Freedom and Justice attacked head on.

Meanwhile Cagali, Milly Clotho, Elijah, Juri, Asagi and Mayura followed Lowe as they entered Sandrock. The place was completely deserted. Knowing an answer to defeating Destroy had to be in here they were ordered by Kira to find out while Destroy was kept at bay. They stepped out on by one. Raider, Koenig and Strike Rouge took to flying to get a better view, the others followed Lowe on foot.

"We must hurry, I don't like leaving a battlefield when the enemy still remains" said Clotho.

"Ah quit it with the computer game crap will ya. The sooner we find the main base we can access their computers and find a weak point into that thing" said Lowe.

"The place is deserted, are you sure they had troops down here?" asked Mayura.

"Probably but they had to be Naturals, Garcia and Azrael were planning on sacrificing the Coordinators while all Natural soldiers were allowed to escape or have safer jobs like guard duty" said Milly.

The three flying suits circled the whole complex looking for trouble while the ground suits walked through. Red Frame kept its blade sheathed but ready for action while the M1's and Custom Gouf pointed their guns in every corner expecting trouble, nothing. Suddenly Raider halted.

"What you doing?" said Lowe as the ground troops took cover behind some buildings. Raider, Strike Rouge and Koenig landed and took cover as well. Raider looked at Red Frame and signalled that there were three enemy suits three buildings away from them and a sniper on a nearby rocky ledge. Red Frame nodded and turned to Koenig so Lowe could signal to Milly for her to follow him in one direction. Strike Rouge signalled the M1 suits to follow it. The suits agreed while Raider and Gouf took another direction.

Slowly as to not alert the suits waiting to attack they kept their heads down and sneaked across the buildings not to alert the sniper either. With their weapons ready they took up positions to create a sneak attack.

The four Strike Daggers each had a different weapon each. One had been given a chain gun, another a rocket launcher and the other a powerful looking spear. The sniper on the rocks had not seen Lowe and the others enter the base in the first place. The four of them were waiting for something else. They kept on a private radio frequency so they would not be caught.

"Any sign of them?"

"No last I heard they went deeper underground"

"Didn't Sai order us not to attack the target?"

"According to Garcia and Azrael he's to valuable so the second we see the target we let him have it"

"Roger"

"Okay the plan is simple, wait till we have a chance then we launch the spear first at one of the legs, thus disabling them. Sniper will take out the flight rockets so it cannot escape and then we finish it off with the chain gun and rockets. Clear?"

"Clear"

"Clear

"Clear"

"The hell they doing? They're just standing there" whispered Elijah. Clotho was curious as well, why hadn't the enemy attempted to attack them yet? Then he realised why.

"Because they weren't looking for us," he said.

"What?" said Cagali.

"That's impossible they must have seen us," said Asagi.

"Well if it's not us…" began Lowe when suddenly the rock the sniper was standing on broke to pieces. The Strike Dagger toppled from its position as the pilot screamed before hitting the ground, followed by a large bombardment of rocks which crushed both the pilot and suit in a instant. The dust was thick and every mobile suit looked up to see what was left at the top.

As the dust cleared Gold Frame and LaGOWE stood, still holding their beam sabres but now falling to pieces. LaGOWE had lost its back right leg and was covered in fist marks and sabre burns. Its claws on its front feet had been torn away. Gold Frame had the left side of its face burnt away showing the inside of the head. The arms and feet had claw marks all over and a sabre slash had large and deep cut at the cockpit area going up to the top of the chest on the right side. Tolle and Sai were still determined to fight. Now out of breath they both had blood trickling down one side of their faces and the lenses of Sai's glasses were broken. Tolle could no longer use the monitors but could see LaGOWE directly in front of him thanks to the claw mark. With a giant battle cry the two charged forward and their sabres collided again, this time the force was so huge the sabre exploded.

"SAI" yelled Tolle and Gold Frame threw a punch. LaGOWE dodged and charged at Gold Frame, its jaws opened and sunk into the Gundam's left arm. Tolle fired up the rockets and Gold Frame flew into the wall. GuAIZ released itself at once and Gold Frame punched it three times.

"I'm not going down that easily" snarled Sai and LaGOWE escaped by leaping over Gold Frame and once landing turned and jumped again. This time it dived onto the back and dug its back claws into the sides of Gold Frame and sinking its jaws into the shoulder.

"WHAT?" yelled Tolle as Gold Frame began to stagger and tried to get LaGOWE off.

"TOLLE" yelled Milly and Koenig took off.

"STOP," yelled Cagali.

"Enemy" shouted one of the Alliance pilots. The Strike Dagger with the spear took flight and lifted its weapon above its head and aimed at Koenig.

"OH NOT YOU DON'T" shouted Lowe. Red Frame had taken flight and at once countered the spear with the Gerbera Straight and pushed the Strike Dagger back allowing Milly to continue.

Back on the ground both the Chain Gun and Rocket Strike Daggers were firing on the others. Raider and the M1s fried back Strike Rouge and Gouf used the diversion to head for the main HQ.

"Hold on you guys," thought Cagali.

Back above ground Destroy was moving up its attack and had began to walk forwards whilst firing with Garcia now in hysterics over his Mobile Suit. A number of Alliance Mobile suits had joined the fight. Kira and Athrun chose to attack Destroy while Gai, Dearka, Waltfeld and Nicol were in charge of holding back the Alliance suits whilst evacuating the whole area. Dominion was at the front of the ZAFT ships as they fired on Destroy whilst escaping. A good number of ships had been shot down and everyone was determined to loose any more.

"Captain, 3rd brigade has been wiped, some Mobile suits are pinned down as well. Destroy is a million mobile suits in one. We cannot hold out with that shield guarding it" came a report.

"The orders are not to attack, keep protecting each other and pull back," shouted Murrue.

Freedom and Justice continued to fire their beam rifles but the shield on Destroy was still too powerful to cause any damage.

"We can't even dent it" snarled Athrun.

"Keep trying, it has to have a limit," said Kira as Freedom fired all its beam weaponry but still did not hurt Destroy.

"You pests" laughed Garcia. Destroy brought its hands up they seemed to explode off and began to fly with one targeted at Freedom and the other at Justice. They fired the beams from the fingers while the two Gundams attempted to shoot them down but to no prevail.

"Shit, Kira this thing is unstoppable" snarled Athrun.

"He can be beat I know it" said Kira.

"Commander, I'm picking up a MA signal heading towards us," said a Gouf pilot.

"Can anyone else confirm this?" asked Kira as he dodged another attack.

"Its on my sensors" said Nicol as Blitz fired its missiles to stop a attack by a few Windams.

"Same here" said Waltfeld who had chosen to uses Aegis' sabres to protect Archangel from Sky Graspers.

"Everyone radars are picking it up, and its fast" said Gai as he and Dearka tried shooting out Busters weaponry.

"It's heading for the ORB fleet, expect to past by in t-minus…2 minutes?" said Murrue confused as she looked at the radar.

"Two minutes. It would take six to reach here from its point," said Waltfeld.

"As long as its here to help I don't care" snarled Kira trying to shake off the hand.

Back below Gold Frame had grabbed onto GuAIZ's head and was pulling hard to tear it off the body.

"What are you doing? Don't we want to end this fighting?" asked Sai as he was shook about.

"When your dead it will be?" said Tolle and with one last ounce of strength Gold Frame tore the head off and LaGOWE at once let go of Gold Frame who crashed into a wall, dropping the head and letting it drop. Sai at once got out taking a gun with him. Leaping from the head he made his escape however a furious Tolle ran at him and punched him in the face. Sai was stunned but only briefly and threw two punches back. Tolle grabbed Sai and threw him to ground.

"Why Sai? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? FREY IS DEAD!" yelled Tolle.

"YOU'RE LYING!" shouted Sai and managed to turn Tolle round so he was on the ground. Sai at once went for the neck and tried to strangle Tolle.

"Newtype blood or not old friend. Your dead" Sai said with a deranged smile.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing" snapped Tolle using a free hand to grab a knife he had hidden and cut Sai's hand so he let go. Sai moved back and Tolle went for a stab, Sai turned to dodge the blade and elbowed Tolle's arm, breaking it in one hit. Tolle screamed in pain as he hit the ground. Sai was close to the cliff edge. Both guys were out of breath and tired, Sai had no option left, he drew the gun.

"You never understood did you? She promised me herself that when I end it all she will come back to me and together we'll live happily ever after," he said.

"Then why did you take Milly?" asked Tolle.

"Did you think I was going to allow you to be happy? If I suffer then you all suffer" said Sai as the gun clicked so he could fire. "Even if we share the same skills you can't dodge this. Don't worry though, Kira will be right behind you".

A shot rang out that echoed through the whole place. Tolle looked in horror and fear, Sai stood with his hand still holding the gun. Then he dropped it as blood started to drip from his left side. Milly stood still, her gun was smoking, Koenig was halfway up the cliff edge, she had ran the rest of the way.

"A Newtype, beaten by a Natural…impossible" Sai said then fell backwards over the cliff.

"Tolle, are you okay?" asked Milly as she ran to help him up.

"My arms broken, and he's nearly put Gold Frame out of commission. I can't fight," said Tolle.

"We need to hurry, Lowe and the others need help. Just get Gold Frame to a safe spot and stay there, I'll let you use one of my rifles to shoot at the enemy" said Milly and lifted him up taking him back to Gold Frame.

"Mobile Armour predicted to arrive in 60 seconds," said an Alliance soldier as Forbidden, Calamity and Strike were loaded onto a carrier while the pilots and Azrael took their seats.

"I've already contacted Joshua, they're expecting us" said Mu.

"So we gonna let them take Sandrock?" asked Shani.

"Let them enjoy their victory. Thanks to Garcia we may have the edge we need" chuckled Azrael as the carrier took off.

"Whatever that thing is its heading right above us, we should see it…" began an ORB captain.

"SIR THERE" yelled a crewmember.

Every person on deck ran to the side as a mysterious red blur which made the water part came speeding past them and right above their heads. The force made the ships sway and toss until the water finally calm.

"It's here," shouted a soldier. Everyone looked as the Mobile Armour came racing forward.

"What is that?" asked Garcia as Destroy aimed its cannons and fired.

"EVADE," yelled Kira as everyone moved to the sides, a few forces were hit but not many.

The Red Mobile Armour at great speed dodged all the shots. Destroy's hands returned as Garcia looked in shock.

"A new Zaft weapon?" he asked before firing a beam shot from Destroy's mouth. Again the Mobile Armour dodged the shot and came forward. Inside Raptor smirked.

"Show time" he said and flipped a switch.

With no hesitation the Mobile Armour began to transform. Its legs and arms appeared and stretched out, the mysterious tail connected to the left arm and became a whip while in its right hand held a beam sabre which ignited at once to twice the size and length of a normal sabre. Its appears made it look like a demon and its face was familiar to all.

"A...Gundam?" said Athrun in shock.

"What is that?" asked Murrue.

Freedom was just hovering a few feet away from the new Gundam and looked at it from the front.

"Rau, did you do this?" asked Kira.

"This is Raptor Tricerus of the ZAFT fleet, I bring a message from Chairman Creuset. Garcia, surrender now or suffer at the hands of the Gundam Epyon".

_To Be Continued_


	7. The final Push for Sandrock

"Okay the craft is landing, clear the runway" said one of the M1 troops on the airfield.

Uzumi personally came to greet Lacus as she left the shuttle with Tori and Haro following her. They got into a car and without saying a word drove to the main headquarters of ORBs military goings on.

"A new Gundam?" asked Lacus in astonishment.

"It just arrived on the battlefield. Apparently it goes by the name Epyon and is piloted by Raptor Tricerus" explained Uzumi as they tried to get a satellite view of the battlefield.

"Raptor Tricerus?" asked Lacus.

"We can't find him on any ZAFT databanks although mysteriously the system crashed around the time Epyon was first reported seen" said Uzumi.

"SIR, Epyon is engaging Destroy Gundam in combat" reported a solider.

"DIE," yelled Garcia, Destroy raised its right hand and fired a beam as Epyon charged forward. Epyon swung its sabre and the force seemed to make the beam from Destroy charge course and move to the left.

"Whoa" gasped Nicol.

"No way" said Athrun.

"All units, shoot down that Gundam" yelled Garcia, the last remaining Alliance suits now either took flight or fired from the ground while the guns on Destroy's back fired in all directions to get Epyon. Raptor smirked and chuckled.

"When he said a test run, he didn't say how spectacular it would be" he said.

Epyon kept dodging the attacks with no problem using the beam sabre to cut down up to five mobile suits at a time.

"Commander, this new Gundam is to fast we can't…" began a trooper before being cut off and blown out of the sky. Garcia did not care he was pushing Destroy forward.

"KILL THEM ALL, I WANT THIS PLACE COVERED IN THEIR REMAINS" he boomed.

"Epyon, it won't stop fighting," said Waltfeld.

"Such power" said Murrue.

"Enough gawking," said Kira, "all units, we may not be able to take out Destroy but we can help by stopping those Alliance suits. I want them disabled only. All ships keep your distance, forward" ordered Kira as Freedom charged forward followed by Justice, without a single hesitation every mobile suit charged forward and fired on the Alliance suits.

"Once we've taken care of the Alliance suits assist in attacking Destroy again," ordered Kira as Freedom shot the legs of seven BuCues.

"Looks like Garcia has enough trouble" laughed Dearka. Destroy was now unleashing its hands into flight and all weapons were shooting at Epyon which kept dodging them.

"JUST FALL ALREADY," shouted Garcia.

"You complete waste of space. Fools like you are a bug which must be wiped out," said Raptor as Epyon's whip started glowing red emitting heat the temperature of lava. Getting close to the mouth cannon of Destroy Epyon unleashed the whip in a deadly uppercut across Destroy's face.

The Reaction caused an explosion; the unleashed power from Destroy's head caused it to explode knocking out the monitors in the cockpit. Garcia roared in anger but suddenly Epyon's blade cut through the stomach area. Bit of metal, glass and wire debris hit Garcia giving him some wounds and stabs. Looking up he could see Epyon glaring at him.

"Give it up old man, your beaten, Sandrock is ours" said Raptor. Garcia began shaking then Destroy started moving again with remaining weapons still online.

"I won't be beat by your Coordinator scum" he laughed as several beam blasts forced the shield up, which was down to 65 power. Both Freedom and Justice were back on the attack this time with their beam sabres ignited. Justice had chosen its two bladed sabre while Kira chose one.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" bellowed Garcia yelled as Destroy fired on all three Gundams who dodged.

"Take different areas and take it out, tell all available troops if they get a chance it's weak against close combat weaponry" said Kira.

"Right" said Athrun.

"Copy that sir, an honour to fight with you" said Raptor appearing on the screen. Kira was a little uneasy with the mask but nodded.

"We owe you a lot of credit for your rescue," he said as the three Gundam lunged in.

Back down below Cagali and Elijah had made to the main Sandrock HQ to find it completely empty. At once they made for the main command post to find computers left on and running showing the battle outside.

"Whoever this guy is, he's good," said Elijah getting on a computer to find any information.

"You can talk pleasantries later, we got to find out why Azrael and Garcia left this place untouched" said Cagali looking up the battle plans and details.

Outside of the HQ the Chain Gun using Strike Dagger had the M1's taking cover behind buildings which it was tearing apart. Raider meanwhile kept flying over trying to get away from the series of missiles being fired. Red Frame and the Spear Strike Dagger were in the centre of the whole area and were away from the others. The Strike Dagger kept lunging up and down and trying to stab Red Frame whilst blocking attacks from the Gerbera Straight.

"Whoever she is, she's pretty good," thought Lowe as the two circled each other before attacking with strikes from the left and right. At one point their weapons collided and they pushed each other back landing on separate rooftops. Spear Strike spun its spear and then held it so the blade was pointing at Red Frame.

"That stance, I know this pilot" he thought.

Back in the streets Asagi's M1 leg was torn off causing the suit to topple and the Chain Gun Strike Dagger had a good shot.

"NO YOU DON'T" yelled Mayura as her and Juri leapt in front of Asagi and started shooting away. The Strike Dagger moved back slowly, as it did it stopped in its tracks and dropped the Chain Gun.

"Now lets take it easy shall we?" asked Clotho, using the mace to wrap around the arm of his opponent he now had one of Raider's Guns aimed at the others head.

"You're the first people to catch us, count yourself lucky that sniper wasn't a part of our group" said one of the pilots.

"Leaves only the boss left," said the other.

"Boss? That must who Lowe's fighting" said Asagi.

"Clotho, come in" Elijah's voice came over the radio.

"Go ahead Elijah," said Clotho.

"We have to find Lowe and tell him we have a situation. Destroy is not their trump card," said Elijah.

Archangel and the Gundams had already succeeded in forcing the Alliance to surrender. Officially now Sandrock belonged to ZAFT however Garcia refused to allow it. While the surviving suits began searching for survivors in the ruins Archangel and the main Gundams joined Freedom, Justice and Epyon in battling Destroy.

DIE!" he bellowed, his teeth were clenched together so badly his guns were bleeding. Destroy fired its hand beams again, Blue Frame and Aegis dodged the blasts and Aegis returned fire while Blue Frame flew in for a attack with its sword and cut off one of the guns on its back. On the ground Dearka and Nicol targeted the legs. While Buster fused its two guns together to make the super rifle and shoot the right leg Blitz used its spear missiles to try and disable the leg.

"The shield is still holding, Murrue we need help with the legs" shouted Nicol.

"Stand back, missiles, FIRE" shouted Murrue, Archangel fired its remaining missiles at the legs. Blitz and Buster flew backwards as the missiles exploded on impact causing Destroy to shake. As the bust cleared it could be seen that legs were sparking electricity and power was down to 45. However Garcia was now completely insane. No matter what ZAFT hit at him he kept going, his eyes becoming more blood shot and veins were bursting cause his body to bleed. Destroy fired again and again but the Gundams kept dodging.

"We have to take out Garcia, that's the only way to stop that machine, even if its weapons are disabled it may have a self-detonation device" said Gai.

"Draw his fire, I'll disable the cockpit" said Kira.

"Sir no, let me do it, Epyon can dodge those shots no problem" said Raptor.

"No, I need you and Athrun to cover me, please assist the others" said Kira and Freedom flew straight at Destroy while Raptor watched.

"So he chooses to fight his enemy by his own. Does he believe he can finish this?" he thought.

In the middle of the base of Sandrock Gerbera Straight and the beam spear stood next to each other while Red Frame and the Strike Dagger both took cover. They hid behind two buildings and had their rifles drawn.

"You know" said the Strike Dagger pilot, "if I had known you were this good I'd have just shot you".

Lowe chuckled, "now where's the fun in that. We are two honourable fighters" he said.

"Yeah, plus I remember how all it took was one Junk Guild Mobile Armour to construct that spear. That and a Junk Tech with a big imagination. What was it again, luckiest bastard?" the pilot asked with as she chuckled as well.

"You haven't changed a bit Hilda Harken" sighed Lowe with a smile. Both suits stepped out for behind the building and looked at each. Lowe's screen came on to reveal a woman wearing a black pilot suit and helmet. She was in her twenties and had an eye patch over her right eye. She had a small smile but still had the eyes of someone deadly.

"How's life Lowe?" asked Hilda.

"Not bad really. I'm guessing my buds have already met Mars and Herbert," said Lowe.

"Yep, the sniper was just on lend from the Alliance, we never liked him" said Hilda.

"So what is the great Black Trinity, a trio of skilled Coordinators doing with the Alliance anyway?" asked Lowe.

"They offered us a safe place to stay when they win the war. Still we knew they'd leave us behind. When I heard a team of ZAFT troops were scouting out here some time back and I heard the name Gear I knew it had to be you Lowe" said Hilda.

"So why didn't you just say so and did that charade?" asked Lowe Red Frame picked up the two weapons, throwing back the spear to Hilda.

"I had to be sure, anyway I'm glad you're here, we need your help" said Hilda.

"You could have said earlier you knew her" yelled Asagi whose M1 was being carried by Raider.

"Yo Lowe, long time no see" shouted Mars and Herbert.

Mars Simeon had short blue hair and wore a pair of glasses. Herbert Von Reinhardt had a long beard and like Hilda and Mars wore a black uniform, both had smiles on their faces and along with Lowe began to laugh.

"You guys are insane you know that?" said Clotho.

"LOWE FOR CHRIST SAKE COME IN" yelled Cagali.

"I'm here Cagali, what's going on?" asked Lowe.

"Destroy is not their trump card, we have a situation" said Cagali.

"What?" asked Lowe.

"We'll explain on the way, come on" said Hilda, with no arguing Hilda led the way the as all the suits took flight.

"Cagali wherever these guys are going we'll meet you and Elijah there. Can you trust them?" asked Lowe.

"Black Trinity have always been known for their honesty, they actually worked for us for a small while. Just hurry, we don't have much time" said Cagali.

"Why do they always say that when disaster strikes?" asked Lowe.

Destroy's weapons were almost offline, Freedom had managed to shoot and disable the hands beam weaponry and cut away three more back guns.

"I'm not defeated yet" yelled Garcia as Destroy lunged at Freedom with its hands and tried a few times to land a punch.

"You cannot win Yamato, I'll kill you, then that Epyon Gundam. The coordinators will fall, the Alliance will defeat you" laughed Garcia. Kira now had now had it.

"ENOUGH" yelled as Freedom put away its rifle and drew its sabre and charged forward. Garcia laughed and Destroy threw a punch. Freedom dodged to the right and cut through the hand which fell to floor just missing Buster and Aegis.

"YOU WORM!" bellowed Garcia, Freedom dived down.

"Your hatred, your greed, your evil, you are one of the causes of those war" shouted Kira. Activating the target system Kira hit a button. With great force Freedom's blasters fired at once, cutting through the legs of Destroy. The giant Gundam fell back like a cut tree and slamming into the ground. It was online but Garcia had broken his legs and left arm in the fall.

"Whoa" said Nicol.

"Freedom has finished off Destroy" reported an ORB soldier. Lacus smiled as everyone cheered, the battle was over. Garcia tried to make Destroy get up and was sounding like a spoilt brat as he moaned. Freedom landed in front of the damaged cockpit and looked down at Garcia and pointed at him.

"I'll let you live Garcia, but I want to make something clear" said Kira, "I hate you, your one of the few people I can truly say I despise. Why do you hate Coordinators? What did we do to you?"

Garcia said nothing but looked at Kira menacingly. Freedom drew its sabre and pointed at Destroy.

"But if you ever try this again I won't hesitate to shoot you. Sandrock is ours now Garcia, your troops have either left or joined ZAFT, so get out of Destroy and leave". With that Freedom turned and took off. Garcia lay there and then with a weak yet crazy laugh grabbed one last control button.

"Sandrock belongs to me" he said as he pressed the button. The chest on Destroy began to generate energy as a powerful bream within seconds fired.

"AND I WILL BE VICTORIOUS" he yelled as the beam went directly at Kira.

"KIRA LOOK OUT!" yelled Lacus as she and Uzumi watched.

"Lacus?" said Kira and suddenly he felt different as his eye pupils widened. With one simple swift move Freedom moved to the left dodging the attack.

"NO YOU MUST DIE" boomed Garcia when suddenly a giant fist flew into the cockpit, with that Garcia was silenced for good.

"Correction, the only one dying is you" said Raptor as Epyon finished the job.

Justice at once flew up to Freedom.

"Kira are you okay?" asked Athrun.

"I'm fine, hey Athrun" said Kira starting to laugh "we won". Athrun at first was still under shock but then a smile came across his face and the two began to laugh.

"WE WON" yelled Kira and all over the battlefield a mighty roar from the ZAFT troops, ORB forces former Alliance shook the desert. Raptor stood over the remains of Destroy with a small smile on his face.

"Testing complete, returning to report" he said, Epyon took flight and transformed to its MA mode and took off back into space.

"Wait" shouted Dearka.

"Relax; this ain't the last we've seen of that guy" said Waltfeld.

"Who was he?" asked Athrun.

"He's one of us that's for certain" said Kira but in his mind he thought to himself "Raptor, who are you?"

"Kira" Milly yelled as Koenig appeared still carrying Gold Frame. Freedom and Justice at once flew to them and helped get Tolle out of the cockpit while Dominion landed so medics to get to the scene.

"He's injured but luckily it's not lethal, but he'll need some time off" said the doctor.

"Thank you, how are you feeling?" Kira asked Tolle.

"I can talk can't I?" said Tolle with a laugh. "Looks like Gold Frame took more damaged then me".

"We'll it fixed in no time. That is if you don't want us to get a new pilot" said Athrun.

"Not a chance, Gold Frame is my Gundam" said Tolle.

"Take on Dominion, Dearka can you take Gold Frame onboard?" asked Kira shouting up to Buster. Buster nodded and picked up Gold Frame and carried it to the Dominion while Koenig picked up Tolle in the stretcher and followed Buster.

As Athrun and Kira decided to return back to their Mobile Suits the whole are shook and everyone turned to see what looked like a missile launch from the ground.

"What the hell" shouted Nicol, as the missile launched Raider, Strike Rouge, Custom Gouf, the M1s and two Strike Daggers emerged, Kira and Athrun got back into Freedom and Justice and met them in mid-air.

"Cagali what is going on?" asked Athrun.

"Azrael that's what, he planted a missile in the middle of the base to go off with Garcia was killed. He even made sure it was bolted to the ground so it would not move when the hatch opened. If that missile was to go off it would have not only wiped out the base but take a lot of our troops as well" explained Cagali.

"Mars and Herbert here and there leader Hilda help us find the missile when Cagali and I hacked into the computer database" said Elijah.

"Wait you mean these two are part of Black Trinity?" asked Athrun.

"One and only" the pair laughed.

"And they wish to join us" said Clotho.

"We'll talk about that later, where's Hilda and Lowe?" asked Kira. No one said a word but looked up at the missile. Kira clicked and just groaned.

"You better be a lucky bastard Gear" he said with a nervous laughed.

"NOW THIS IS WILL WHOOOOOOOOOOOO" laughed Lowe. Red Frame and Hilda's Strike Dagger had their blade weapons stabbed into the missile and were riding it as it ascended towards space.

"You know the plan right Lowe" shouted Hilda.

"No prob, okay get ready" shouted Lowe. The missile began to slow down, with its ignition fuel now empty it was preparing to plummet. While it was still moving both Mobile suits let go. Hilda kept her spear in while Lowe freed Gerbera Straight and placed it back in its holder. Then Red Frame drew its beam rifle while the Strike Dagger drew its on. The pair aimed carefully, they only had one chance at this. The missile slowed down and starting to turn so its nose was facing down.

"NOW" the pair shouted and. Fired. The beams hit and as the two suits descendent the missile exploded. Hilda and Lowe fired up the thrusters on their suits slowly their descent, but it was not going to be enough. When they were half way down however Raider and Blue Frame were flying upward. Raider changed to its bird mode allowing Strike Dagger to land on the wings and Blue Frame placed a flight pack on Red Frame allowing it to fly down.

"You always were a lucky bastards" laughed Gai.

"Make that two of us" said Lowe as Hilda gave him a thumbs up.

As the sunset repairs and medical attention was underway as ZAFT troops moved into Sandrock using its medical facilities to treat the wounded. Kira had already contacted Chairman Creuset who congratulated them all on a job well done.

"Commander, an ORB shuttle has just landed, its Lady Lacus" said Clotho. At once Kira darted out of the main HQ to see a jeep pull up outside. Lacus carefully stepped out but upon seeing Kira broke into a run. Kira joined her and the pair held each other tight as soon as they met.

"You nearly died" whispered Lacus with tears in her eyes.

"You saved me. I heard your voice. I love you" said Kira.

"You promised you'd return, I knew you would" said Lacus.

"For both of you" said Kira placing his hand gently on the bump. Everyone there just stood and smiled and Cagali placed her head on Athrun's shoulder sighing with happiness.

Suddenly a female soldier screamed. Soldiers guns aimed up and Kira looked with horror on his face. Sai staggered towards Kira with a gun in his hand and a look of hate in his eyes. Kira stepped in front of Lacus and waited for Sai to fire. But as he aimed Sai dropped the gun and fell to the floor.

"Sai" said Kira and ran to Sai and lifted the top half of his body. Blood was now running down Sai's mouth as he looked at Kira with a smile.

"I can see her again. She promised me when this battle was over we can see each other. Now I know what she meant" he said weakly.

"Don't say you're dying Sai. You're my friend and…" began Kira.

"It's what I want…Frey and I can be together now. I'll tell her you said hi…Kira…I'm sorry I doubted you guys. You are…honourable" Sai was fading; a tear ran down Kira's cheek.

"Than you" he said with a smile but then Sai went serious.

"Kira…beware of…." Sai began to shake his body began to stop.

"Beware of what?" asked Kira.

"O…mega…" Sai's eyes closed and his head dropped, his glasses fell to the floor. No one said a word, Tolle still wounded had seen the whole thing from his window and like Kira and Milly shed tears for his friend. Kira let the body lie on the ground and stood over it as Tori landed on his shoulder and Lacus stood next to him holding his hand.

"I don't know what you meant but thank you. We won today because of people like you. You didn't deserve to be forced into combat. I'll make sure this never happens to good people like you again. Rest in peace Sai Argyle, my eternal friend".

Epyon landed at Moon Base an hour later and Raptor floated through the corridors to the Chairman's office. The room was dark except for a light over the desk. Rau sat with his hands together.

"Did you dispose of Garcia?" he asked.

"Yes your Excellency, Phase 1 will be completed" said Raptor.

"Just act normal, for now just go about your duties, we have plenty of time" said Rau.

"What of Azrael and Blue Cosmos?" asked Raptor.

"We will deal with them in time. Until then you are to made Captain of the 14th and 67th squads, go under the name of the Gold Pythons" ordered Rau.

"So you assign me to be leader of two of our finest squads?" asked Raptor.

"You are capable my friend. I have a small mission for you" said Rau and handed to Raptor a document folder which Raptor took at once. "Can I rely on you?"

"Operation Omega will succeed your Excellency" said Raptor.

_Operation Sandrock complete._

_To be continued_


	8. The origin of fate Part 1

_Note- The main part story is actually a flashback of the events leading up to chapter 2. Enjoy_

_The yeah is C.E 72, this year the Alliance Earth Base known as Sandrock fell into the hands of the ZAFT military. At the end of a destructive battle the Sandrock Commander Garcia took to the hands of the giant Destroy Gundam and died in battle. During this battle a mysterious new Mobile Suit appeared. The Mobile suit Epyon, and its pilot Raptor Tricerus. With new mobile suits now in production the ZAFT military has gained an upper hand in this war._

_C.E 73- Both the Alliance and ZAFT now posses equal amounts of Earth and Space. With the Alliance now under the leadership of Blue Cosmos Leader Azrael and Mu le Flaga the Alliance now begins its plans to construct its own Gundam Forces; however the project is slow and costly. Meanwhile in ZAFT Lacus Yamato, wife of the Commander and ace pilot Kira Yamato has given birth to a son named Quatre Yamato. As the war continues the Gundams now play a major role as the symbols of hope._

_On the island of ORB Junk Tech and Red Frame pilot Lowe Gear assists his friends Black trinity, now named Black Tri-Star with their new mobile suits._

"Okay that should do it, the suits are online and the train simulator should be working" shouted Lowe as he and 8 checked over the suits status. The three Mobile Suits were a fusion of ZAFT and ORB technology. They each were purple with grey added armour and the eyes in the middle of the head could move left, right, up and down. They suit were named DOM, these three were the only made and by request of Kira they were not to make anymore. After only five minutes Hilda, Mars and Herbert emerged from the DOMs making everyone except Lowe speechless.

"You…w…were only in there for five minutes and you got 100" stuttered Kisato.

"Amazing, I've not known anyone able to adapt so quick" said Erika as she checked the data again.

"These guys are about teamwork, and three suits like the DOMs at their disposal they are unbeatable. You did find it easy right?" asked Lowe turning to Black Tri-Star.

"Piece of cake" laughed Mars.

"Can't wait to take them out into the battlefield" said Herbert.

"You've done an admirable job Lowe" said Hilda.

"I had some pretty good assistance Hilda" said Lowe.

Following Archangels destruction at the hands of Kira and Strike two years ago Murdoc, many of the technicians and a few Bridge crew had survived in an escape craft and had joined ORB.

"I still got a lot to learn about this ORB technology but we did what we could" laughed Murdoc.

"You've done a great job, with people like you and Erika at the head of this technology the war will be over" said Liam.

"Even so the Alliance is still in 50 possession, Even though we have PLANT and Sandrock we still have Artemis and the Earth Bases" said Hilda. Everyone went quiet for a second but then Lowe spoke.

"Trust it'll be fine, with Freedom, Justice, Epyon and Red Frame at the ready we'll be unstoppable" he laughed.

"How are those upgrades by the way?" asked Liam.

"Coming, few more days and we're all set" said Lowe giving a thumb up.

At the Clyne Manor Kira sat outside looking out at the lake and the bright blue sky. Now on leave he at last could relax. Turning to his left he looked at Lacus who was sitting next to him. In her arms was Quatre, their son. His hair was brown and his eyes were a dark shade of green. He too was looking out at the view. He didn't make a noise except for his healthy breathing. Lacus had been smiling all day, since he had been born both and Kira had spent every moment of theirs days together with him. This was their child, their son. Everyone had sent their congratulations and many brought gifts. When Lacus had gone into labour Kira had flown all the way to the hospital in Freedom with Athrun and Cagali following him. When Quatre was finally born Kira had nearly fainted but instead had cried for more then an hour.

"Beautiful" sighed Lacus. Kira nodded and looked at his son. This is what he was fighting for, the future.

"His first visit to Earth is coming up" said Lacus.

"Yep, Lowe and the others want to meet him" said Kira as he moved his seat next to Lacus letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

For the first time in a while Kira felt at peace, every time he was with Lacus he felt as if the war was over and peace reigned. Then he thought to himself, everything he had gone through, everything he had endured these past two years made him think about one thing. How he had got this far, Lacus, Athrun, Cagali, Clotho, Lowe, Tolle, Milly, Murrue, Waltfeld, Dearka and Nicol. They had all helped him to what he was now.

_Two Years ago_

The sight of up to at least 120 giant hourglass looking colonies nearly made the surviving crew of Archangel just float off their chairs in amazement at the bridge of Vesalius. Kira watched from the window as the ship moved carefully through PLANT. They had been asked to land at Martius 6, Kira felt a little uneasy but somehow felt at home as well.

"I've received word that the Chairman wishes to meet you and the surviving ArchAngel crew upon arrival. He particularly wants to meet you," said Athrun.

"Why me?" asked Kira as Athrun and Dearka floated in with smiles.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first we need to get you tided up," said Dearka with a chuckle.

"Tided?" asked Kira confused when Nicol floated in holding a newly ironed and folded Red coats ZAFT uniform. Kira felt almost surprised to see it as he held it in hands.

"Welcome to the Creuset Team Kira Yamato, pilot of Strike" said Athrun as the three saluted him. Kira looked at them then lowered his head down as he went to change. In about fifteen minutes he stepped out again now dressed in his own red uniform, he had all the buttons fastened and carefully had the flaps nicely placed. Tori was still trying to groom his hair right. Kira found that Lacus, Milly, Kuzzey, Koenig and Tolle had all come to see him.

"Very snazzy" laughed Tolle as everyone clapped. Kira gave a nervous and a small bow.

"Attention, we'll be landing in five minutes, all personal and guests must take to a seat" came the announcement.

"Come on, we'll get some seats on the bridge, coming Kira?" asked Kuzzey.

"Actually is it okay if I stay here a little while longer?" asked Kira, he didn't look like he wanted to leave yet.

"Sure, we understand bud, we'll come get you when we land okay?" asked Athrun.

"Sure" said Kira with a nod and quick smile.

"I'll stay too" said Lacus, Athrun looked her and little concerned then nodded. As everyone left Kira sunk into the nearest seat he could find and looked out the window again, they were close to the docking bay. Lacus sat near him looking at him as he and Tori stared out of the window.

"Lacus…did I do the right thing?" asked Kira.

"What do you mean?" asked Lacus.

"Yzak and Archangel crew, was it right?" Kira asked.

"You do know the tech crews on the MS docks survived along with a few crew members, they escaped during the attack" said Lacus trying to assure him.

"But Natarle and Frey, my anger destroyed them" said Kira as a tear floated in the air. Kira put his head down but then saw Lacus place her hand on top of his. He looked going a little red.

"What you did you did to protect others. I wish too that we could stop the fighting, perhaps one day you can be a warrior for peace," she said as the shuttle landed.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my father" said Lacus and grabbed his hand and they floated out.

The whole ships crew lined up in front of the ship while a man with light hair and moustache with an elderly man with greyish hair both wearing ZAFT council uniforms came to greet them. Lacus at once floated to them and the man with the moustache hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he said, Lacus gave a beautiful smile and laughed.

"Who's that?" whispered Kira to Nicol.

"That's Signel Clyne, Chairman of ZAFT," said Nicol.

"That's Lacus' father" whispered Kira in surprise.

"Yep, one of the finest Chairman's yet, he's trying to bring peace between both Naturals and Coordinators, however the Alliance is having none of it" said Dearka. Kira then looked over to see the grey haired man talking to Rau in whispered and at once recognised him.

"Athrun, isn't that?" he began.

"My father Patrick Zala, yes" said Athrun.

"He looks more…serious," said Kira. Athrun, Dearka and Nicol held back their laughter but gave a small snigger.

"He's part of the council now; he's actually a good strategy leader as well. I got placed in this squad because of him. He personally oversaw our final exams and sorted us out. Only the finest join the likes of Rau" Athrun explained.

"Athrun" said Rau, Athrun saluted and floated over to talk to Rau and Patrick. Kira watched as Athrun and his father saluted each other looking very serious. Suddenly he felt his arm being pulled and Tori, who was still on his head nearly, fell off.

"Father, this is Kira Yamato" said Lacus. Kira looked at Signel nervously and gave a shaky ZAFT salute.

"A pleasure to meet you Chairman" he managed to say. Signel smiled and extended his hand out to Kira.

"It's you I owe the pleasure Kira. On behalf of the whole of PLANT I want to thank you personally for rescuing my daughter" he said, Kira felt calmer and shook hands with Signel.

"So this is him?" Patrick asked as he, Rau and Athrun joined them.

"Yes, this is Kira Yamato," said Rau. Patrick stood over Kira and looked at him. Kira felt a cold sweat on his neck but Patrick gave a small smile.

"It has been a while Kira, you've grown" he said saluting.

"Likewise sir, its good to see you again" said Kira nervously. Patrick said nothing and left.

"Alright, you're all tired so take the next few days off. You all earned it," said Rau, the crew saluted.

"Kira, I know this so sudden but would you and your friends care to join me and Lacus for dinner tonight, Athrun you're welcome as always" said Signel.

"Of course Chairman" sad Athrun.

"I'll go tell the others, excuse me" said Kira taking a small bow.

"Wait up" said Athrun and followed Kira.

"Well he's certainly made a good impression" chuckled Murrue as she and Mu watched from one of the ship windows.

"Even so, I'm still a little uneasy. Old grudges are hard to break," said Mu with a serious expression.

"Once we discuss about what to do next you'll be fine," said Murrue. Mu gave a small smile but still was uncertain of what was going on.

About an hour later Kira, Athrun and the others arrived at the Clyne manor. Its gardens were full of amazing flowers with a lakeside view of hills, meadows and the city some miles away. Compared to the landing port this was a relief to see. The only thing that was puzzling everyone was the fact Sai had vanished and had reported to have left the ship.

"Wow, it's beautiful" laughed Milly as she smelt the red roses.

"Whenever I'm not performing I like coming in the garden" said Lacus as she walked down a path with flowers on either side with Kira and Lacus following behind her. Tolle looked and saw one red rose in particular he liked.

"Lacus, do you permit?" he asked.

"Go ahead, don't worry we always plant some new flowers in about two months time," said Lacus. Tolle carefully picked the rose, removed the thorns and then placed it into Milly's hand who went red in the face and planted a kiss on his cheek. As PLANT changed to night-time everyone sat inside after eating a good meal

Afterwards Kuzzey fell asleep from the recent excitement so he led to a spare room where he fell asleep at once. Milly chose to turn in half an hour later. Everyone else sat in the main hall away from the army of jumping Haros who had taken a shine to Tori. The green bird was now perched on a tree as the robot balls tried to leap up to no prevail.

"It got so bad we had to put in double glazing sound proof windows" chuckled Signel.

"This is a lovely place you have sir. Have you had it long?" asked Tolle.

"Yes it was my grandfather's house, he was a ZAFT council member himself, that's him up there" said Signel pointing to a portrait of a white haired man with a goatee saluting.

"Have you family always been part of the council?" asked Kira.

"No, his father, my grandfather was a soldier. He was one of the first to pilot the Ginn Mobile Suit. That's how he met my grandmother; they were both Mobile suit pilots. They died when was five" said Lacus giving a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask" said Kira putting his head down.

"It's not your fault Kira, their death was made me want to try and create a peace between Coordinators and Naturals. However it seems my beliefs are causing problems. The council maybe planning an election" said Signel.

"What?" said lacus in surprise.

"But sir, you've successfully kept PLANT going for then four years now" said Athrun.

"Yes but with the war still progressing the council believes it time for a more military leader to go into office. And it seems your father is going to be nominated" said Signel looking at Athrun.

"Picked a funny time to come here" whispered Tolle to Kira.

"We can discuss this later, anyway Kira about Strike, I heard from Athrun that it has three different types of weapons" said Signel.

"Yes, however I lost the Gun Strike and Aile Strike packs, I only have Sword Strike" said Kira.

"Shouldn't the data and blueprints for the packs be situated in Strike in case of emergencies?" asked Athrun.

"Maybe, since we have some time off you, me, Nicol and Dearka can look tomorrow" said Kira.

Kira and Tolle took Signel's offer and chose to stay over-night, Athrun had arranged for a chauffeur to pick up Kira's friends while he and Kira would join Dearka and Nicol in finding Strike's weapon blueprints. While everyone else slept like a log Kira was up half the night lying on his bed with Tori at his bedside. He soon drifted off he thought he a soft kind voice say something.

"Sweet dreams"

While everyone was asleep Kira was up the next day, he received word Athrun had a bed set out at his apartment so Kira's stuff would be dropped off. Changing into his uniform he was given a quick but healthy breakfast. Athrun arrived at around 9 in a black car with Dearka and Nicol sitting in the back. Lacus joined Kira to see them off.

"Tell your father thank you, we had a great time" said Kira.

"Your welcome, I'll see you all tonight then" said lacus looking at everyone.

"Tonight?" asked Kira and lacus gave him a ticket.

"I'm having a concert tonight and everyone's invited, it's a private balcony, you can also come backstage" said Lacus. Kira took the ticket and placed in his top pocket.

"Thank you, see you tonight then" he said. Lacus smiled, Athrun didn't say anything and drove off.

"Someone's in her good books then" laughed Dearka.

"Leave him alone, he's had quite experience, a bit of R and R will help" said Nicol.

"That is proof you're a friend, not many can get backstage passes to one of Lacus' gigs" said Athrun. Kira chuckled and went a little red.

They found the Gundams still on Vesalius, the whole ship was deserted apart from a few crew passing by. Kira climbed into Strike while Athrun hooked up the Gundams computer to a laptop allowing Dearka and Nicol to see. Kira brought up the design plans for Strike and looked up the Striker Packs.

"There they are, Launcher and Aile, Aile was created for speed so its main weapons were the beam rifle, shield and sabres. Launcher focused on heavy long range allowing it to attack its enemies for a good distance" said Athrun as he looked up the data.

"So Sword Strike was made for close combat with the blade" said Dearka.

"Strike was made to be the strongest of the three, the leader unit as it were. With the ability to change weapons at will in battle it also gave it a large amount of Phase Shift energy" said Nicol.

"The question is who made them?" asked Dearka.

"That girl…" said Kira.

"What?" asked Athrun.

"When we first came into possession of the Gundams this girl saw them with me. She said something about her father being a traitor" said Kira as he got out of Strike.

"What did she look like?" asked Dearka.

"About my height, short blonde hair, almost could be mistaken for a guy the way she dressed" said Kira. The guys looked at each other with concern.

"Something the matter?" asked Kira.

"Not really, just we heard rumours of a girl matching that description being seen on Earth last night" said Dearka.

They saved the blueprints to the ships main data base. They then left saying they'd meet tonight at the concert. That evening Athrun gave Kira some black shoes, jeans and a coat to wear which clipped on using small belts across the chests. Underneath was a red jumper. Athrun wore black jeans and shoes, a black opened jacket, green shirt and a pair of shades.

"I dunno Athrun, maybe I should stay here, if I keep meeting Lacus like this she'll think I'm weird" said Kira.

"You really are a nervous wreck sometimes" chuckled Athrun.

The concert was a smash hit with thousands appearing to see the show. Every part of PLANT had it on huge screens as crowds of people met to cheer Lacus as she danced and sang the night away. The theatre where the show was being shown as full of people. It was so big the seats had to be taken away to fit all the people in. In a private balcony Kira and the others took front seats, however Kira and Athrun only watched while everyone else danced along.

"You know I was a bit uneasy at first, but I could get used to this place" shouted Milly over the music and cheering.

"Amen to that" laughed Tolle. Kira smiled then wondered something and tapped Kuzzey on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Sai at all today?" he asked.

"No one has seen him all day. Although he was spotted at a MS production facility" said Kuzzey.

"Why would he be there?" thought Kira to himself. A short interval arrived an hour later to allow everyone to get drinks and something to eat. There was still two more hours of Showtime to go.

After the concert they had been given personal rides to take them back to their new homes. While Athrun and Kira waited for Lacus they stood outside the hall as the fans came walking out talking about how thrilling the show was. Kira stood quietly, turning to his left he saw someone. The person was dressed with a long brown jacket with black shades and brown hat. The guy with him was wearing casual clothing with long light green which covered one of his eyes. The guy wearing the jacket looked familiar to Kira however they finished talking a few seconds later. As Lacus emerged in disguise the three of them jumped into a limo which drove off at once before anyone could notice.

They didn't speak much until they reached the apartment.

"Thanks for the lift, I had fun tonight" said Athrun.

"It was my pleasure" said Lacus with a smile. Kira nodded his head to say thanks but as he got out Lacus tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're a soldier, but you're still human, remember that" she whispered and while Athrun's back was turned she kissed him on the cheek.

_Two months later- Patrick Zala has now been made Chairman of ZAFT making Signel Clyne to be Vice-Chairman. With the blueprints and design plans of the Gundam class Mobile suits the technology of ZAFTs army has now increased with the Creuset squad now leading the fight. On Earth the ZAFT ace known as the Desert Tiger alias Andrew Waltfeld has requested the need for the Gundams assistance. At the request Rau sends Dearka Elsmen and Kira Yamato to Earth._

Kira's first time descending to Earth had felt weird. For about two minutes the heat made him feel like his blood vessels would boil. However once through the atmosphere he looked out of the window. His eyes widened as he stared at Earth, the sparkling water and land was a pleasure to behold. As their shuttle moved forwards they crossed the oceans. Both Kira and Dearka were called to their Gundams and prepare to descend into the Desert. Already in their pilot uniforms they changed the computer settings allowing them to use their Gundams to match Earths gravity so they would not be pulled down.

"We're approaching the drop site, Waltfeld said he'll meet us there. We're expected to go into combat as soon as we land" said Dearka.

"Roger, what is it we're dealing with by the way?" asked Kira.

"A band of freedom fighters of some sort. They are from a village, been pestering Waltfeld for months now" said Dearka.

"So we're to quell the arguments as it were" said Kira as the shuttle doors open allowing them to leave. Strike was equipped with a new Aile Strike pack; still the colour red however now had two beam rifles instead of one in each hand.

They were now over the deserts with sand as far as the eye could see. The shuttle lowered itself down a little allowing the two Gundams to prepare to launch. Strike stepped forward first and stepped out of the shuttle and began to descend. Kira hit the boosters allowing Strike to descend a little slower and land with out damage. Buster followed closely behind, the shuttle circled once to see if they were okay and left.

"So what now?" asked Dearka. As he asked the sound of tank engines got closer. Coming towards them were three blue mobile suits that looked like giant hounds. On their backs was either a rocket launcher or dual rail gun. As they got closer their wheels moved up as they converted to legs and came to a halt by the two Gundams. On the screen a ZAFT soldier with Dark Brown hair with Eye brows to match came up.

"You must be the Gundam pilots. I'm Martin DaCosta. Captain Waltfeld sent me personally" said the soldier.

"I'm Kira Yamato pilot of Strike" said Kira.

"Dearka Elsmen, Buster Gundam" said Dearka.

The five suits were soon in the move and found themselves looking at a mobile ZAFT command base. It could house their suits and went by the name Lesseps. Once onboard DaCosta, Kira and Dearka saluted each other.

"Let me show you to Captain Waltfeld" said DaCosta, Dearka and Kira followed.

"So you're the pilots everyone has been talking about" said DaCosta.

"I didn't know we were famous" chuckled Dearka, Kira smirked.

"Captain Waltfeld is looking forward to meeting you" said DaCosta as they entered the bridge. The bridge itself was like the bridge on the shuttles. It had computers, technicians, soldiers and a map of the area on a table. At the table was a man in his 20s to 30s in a desert uniform was brown spiked up hair sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Ahhh Jamaican Beans, something you don't normally come across" he said as he turned to see his guests.

"DaCosta, are these them?" he asked.

"Yes sir" said DaCosta stepping aside as the man stepped forward stretching out his hand to Kira.

"I'm Andrew Waltfeld, I'm charge of the men in this area, also known as the Desert Tiger" he said. Kira nodded and shook his hand, Dearka did the same. After been offered a cup of coffee each they looked at the map.

"They have been stationed in this area; it's rocky and has a canyon running through it. Our Troops get caught here. Our BuCUES do not have the power to reach the height of the top" explained Waltfeld.

"Same with Buster, it's strong but a little heavy, Strikes the best bet for making it to the top. So I can give Kira some cover fire" said Dearka.

"While Strike makes it to the top, disarm or force them to surrender. How did they get to be so deadly?" asked Kira.

"Following the appearance of Blue Cosmos the Coordinator hating group anyone who had hatred to ZAFT agreed they would help" explained DaCosta.

"So they supplied the resistance with tanks and a new kind of fighter plane known as Sky Grasper, but also mysteriously we've located several suits with sabre burns" said Waltfeld.

"With them positioned at a canyon they get an advantage, your troops don't have much time to target up" said Dearka.

"What bothers me is this mysterious beam sabre attacker, Only Gundams posses the Sabre ability" said Kira.

"We need you to go on ahead first, send a signal at once that you've succeeded and we'll move in and strike at their base" said Waltfeld.

In no time at all Lesseps with a small band of BuCUES as guards moved forward towards to the canyon. They halted about a mile from the canyon and Strike and Buster launched and flew off.

"Send a flare signal when you're ready for us to move" said Waltfeld.

"Roger, good luck" said Kira.

"Same to you kid" said Waltfeld with a smile.

Fifteen Minutes later Buster and Strike stood at the Canyon entrance. It was big enough for them to walk through; the two looked in with their guns ready.

"No sign of any resistance" said Dearka.

"Their waiting for us to make the move, I can't pick up anything now but I picked up some movement just before we arrived" said Kira.

"I'll go first, Buster has a stronger armour power then Strike" said Dearka and Buster stepped forward but Strike went first.

"I have an idea" said Kira and explained his plan. Just above the two someone camouflaged as a rock watched and got on a radio.

"This is desert eye, we have two ZAFT mobile suits outside the entrance, and this should interest ya Cagali, its Strike and Buster" he said.

Four miles away a girl with short blonde hair wearing combat boots, jeans, a red t-shirt and a bullet proof vest listened and her fists clenched.

"So they destroy one and replace it with another. Those Gundams do not belong to ZAFT, prepare the troops for an attack" she said and turned to two soldiers.

"Prepare Rouge"

Four minutes later Strike and Buster walked through the canyon with their heads looking everywhere.

"Nothing yet" said Dearka.

"They'll be here, you know what to do right?" asked Kira.

"Loud and clear" said Dearka, as he said that several shots rang out the area around them exploded. Above them seventy tanks were positioned and firing, and over head a squad of jets flew over dropping bombs, the two Gundams took cover as the explosions surrounded them.

"NOW!" yelled Kira, Dearka Fired up Busters boosters and took flight, Strike took off two grabbing Busters hand and with a mighty force threw it higher. With the added boosters Buster landed on the other side of the top of the canyon and at once fired its gun. Several tanks exploded while Strike took to the skies and shot down three Sky Grasper jets. Suddenly a shot rang out and Kira just dodged a beam rifle shot.

"What the hell?" he though then turned and looked at who had fired. Hovering above him was a red mobile suit; however both Dearka and Kira recognised it.

"Strike Gundam?" said Dearka now shaking with shock; Kira was as shocked as Dearka as this new Strike hovered in front of them.

"How? Where did this Gundam come from?" thought Kira.

_To be continued_


	9. The origin of fate Part 2

"Another Strike?" said Waltfeld in amazement, the screen was showing what Buster could see and no one could believe it. Out on the battlefield Both Gundams stood in shock as well.

"Kira, how?" said Dearka.

"I have no idea," said Kira, suddenly the communication screen on Strike flickered showing a short blonde haired girl in the controls of the Gundam. Kira recognised her at once.

"You...you're the girl from Heliopolis" said Kira.

"When we heard of designated pilot of Strike we looked up your data. To be honest I'm not surprised its you Kira Yamato. I am Cagali Yula Athha," said Cagali.

"Yula Athha?" said Dearka confused then it hit him. "You mean to tell me you're the daughter of Uzumi Athha?" he shouted.

"Uzumi Athha? Orb's leader?" said Kira in shock.

"HAND OVER OUR GUNDAM OR FACE STRIKE ROUGE," shouted Cagali and Rouge fired its rifle. Strike dodged but Rouge took flight still firing with Strike dodging and trying to escape. At the same time Sky Grasper Jets and tanks began firing on Buster. Dearka thought fast and pulled back, firing both guns and managing to shoot down four jets.

"Move in, prepare the BuCues and ZuOOTs for immediate combat" ordered Waltfeld. Lesseps at once began moving.

Strike turned and fired both Rifles at Strike Rouge, Cagali moved the Gundam to dodge at the last second however the shots hit three tanks.

"She dodged it, but she's not that quick she must be a rookie" thought Kira.

"How can that kid use a mobile suit like that?" thought Cagali. Rouge fired again however Strike flew forward and blocked the shots with its shield and kicked the rifle out of Rouge's hand.

"Bastard" shouted Cagali and Rouge drew its beam sabre. "Don't think I'm weak", Rouge moved in for an attack. Strike raised its shield to block the attack, quickly it placed its rifles away and drew its own sabre. Rouge pushed Strike and kicked it in the side forcing it to land on the ground. Luckily it was hard ground so the Gundam didn't sink into the sand.

"She's good," said Kira as Rouge landed and ran at Strike bringing its sabre down. "But I'm not giving up". Strike went for a lower attack however Rouge's shield blocked the attack while Strike's shield blocked Rouge's sabre attack. Both Gundams struggled to make the other fall, Kira kept his cool but Cagali was starting to grit her teeth.

"Yamato, he's my enemy" said Cagali, "yet…"

"…why do I sense something about her that feels familiar" thought Kira.

"INCOMING" yelled Dearka, Rouge and Strike pushed back as a hail of missile fire filled the area. BuCues were starting to climb out of canyon while ZuOOT mobile suit tanks gave cover fire along with Lesseps bu firing upwards.

"CAGALI, Blue Cosmos has retreated," shouted one of the rebel soldiers over the radio.

"Pull the tanks back, those cowards have allowed them to get near the village" shouted Cagali.

"Village?" asked Kira, "no one told us about a village" said Kira as he got on Radio to Dearka.

"We were just told about a rebellion faction. But there's a village about four miles away from here" said Dearka as Buster landed next to Strike. Rouge picked is rifle and looked at the two Gundams.

"Continues with your orders, we will fight to the end" said Cagali, Rouge took off and flew alongside the retreating tanks as the BuCue continued to charge forward still firing their weapons.

"Keep on them, we have to disable them before they can get to the village" shouted Cagali.

Waltfeld came racing up to Buster and Strike in his BuCUE.

"Good work you two, this battle is ours" he chuckled.

"This is wrong" whispered Kira.

"What did you say man?" asked Dearka.

"This battle should not have happened," said Kira and Strike launched at full speed heading towards the battling forces.

"KIRA" shouted Dearka but no one could stop him.

Rouge and the tanks were now right outside the village where scared villagers were now hiding in their houses afraid to move. Some prayed for a miracle but some thought their prayers would fall on deaf ears. Taking a different route the ZuOOTs and Lesseps now joined the BuCues as they prepared to attack.

"If we are to die" said Cagali, "we go down fighting, take AIM" she yelled.

"STOP THIS POINTLESS BLOODSHED", Strike landed right in the centre of the space between the two forces and drew its rifles, one aiming at ZAFT, the other at Rouge's forces.

"This has gone on long enough. ZAFT it is wrong for you to attack these people, All they wish is to live in peace and harmony. Does attacking their families count as a victory? And is ORB not mean to be a pacifist nation?" Strike turned to look at Rouge. Cagali didn't say anything, every soldier on either forces just stood in amazement as Kira refused to let this battle go on. Both Dearka and Waltfeld joined and watched.

"Damn, he's got guts," said Waltfeld.

"Find a way to live in peace, I will over see it myself, but if you want to shoot me try it" said Kira.

_Following what was to be known as Yamato's stand the rebel desert forces and the Desert Tiger's forces called a truce and ZAFT left the villagers alone. Cagali returned to ORB shortly after, although at first her father was shocked at her actions he was happy to have her back and thanked Kira personally for his help. Upon returning to PLANT the ZAFT council congratulated Kira for his valour and bravery giving him a medal for honour in the battlefield._

_Five weeks later- The Battle of Artemis, thanks to leadership skills of Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato the supposed invincible base of Artemis was taken over by ZAFT thanks to Blitz Gundam and the Mirage field which disabled the shield towers. With this both Zala and Yamato became heroes and were branded Ace pilots of ZAFT. Athrun was promoted to Captain and became the new command of the Creuset squad now called the G-Unit. Rau le Creuset now sits as a member of the ZAFT council. Also inspired by the events of Yamato's stand 5 of the Alliance army now joins ZAFT. Also talks among ZAFT and ORB have begun offering a truce. Kira Yamato leads this idea with his belief that united together the Alliance, ORB and ZAF can bring peace at last. However those who wish to bring war must be killed if the innocent are to live free. _

_While some like Kuzzey have now left to live a normal life Milly and Tolle have now joined the ZAFT military and are now training to join the ranks of the red coats. Also Mu LA Flaga and Murrue now lead a new project which is to design a new Archangel class ship. When completed this ship is to used as the new ship of the G-Unit. A week after the victory at Artemis Zala and Lacus Clyne called off their engagement. After talking with Athrun Kira has been advised to go see Lacus._

With Tori perched on his shoulder Kira walked up to the Clyne Mansion and knocked the door to be greeted by Signel. Kira was wearing his red coat uniform but had the button undone since he felt he needed some air.

"I'm taking you were told" said Signel.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if this is a bad time" said Kira.

"Not at all, come on in," said Signel and Kira stepped into the house.

"I hear that another 5 of the Alliance army had join ZAFT. Your one more step towards the total peace dream" said Signel.

"And what a day that will be" a sly voice enter as a blonde haired man wearing a blue suit was walking towards the door. Kira at once recognised him and under his breath growled.

"Kira this Azrael" said Signel.

"One of the leaders of Blue Cosmos, yes I know of you" said Kira, Azrael had a sly smile on his face as he looked at Kira.

"I am here on terms of a peace propositions of course. I'll contact you for another meeting Signel, good day" he said and without looking at anyone let himself out.

"Can he be trusted?" asked Signel.

"Not for a second, I got some interesting data on him from Cagali. You remember when we found 79 battalion beat up and tortured. It wasn't for information. But for his pleasure" snarled Kira.

"So is it possible for peace terms?" asked Signel.

"No, these guys hate Coordinators, I personally just want to shoot them all," said Kira. Tori looked up and chirped, standing on the staircase in her dressing gown as Lacus with a concerned face, she had heard everything Kira had said.

While Signel decided to retire to bed Lacus and Kira stood outside looking at the garden. The leaned on separate posts not looking at each other.

"So how are you? Most of PLANTS in a confused state over the news" said Kira.

"I'm fine, Athrun and I agreed this for the best. And guess why?" asked Lacus with a smile. Kira smiled back, every time he had visited ORB for talks with Uzumi Athrun had accompanied him. And every time Athrun was always talking to one, Cagali. It has clear as spring water that there was spark between the two.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" he asked.

"Yes, when we said he wanted to call the engagement off I understood why. And to be honest I'm glad" said Lacus.

"Why?" asked Kira.

"Remember what you told me on the Vesalius?" asked Lacus, "you told me that I should be able to be with whoever I want". Kira went a little and smiled childishly.

"Well it's the truth you know" he said turning his head not realising slowly Lacus was coming towards him. "And I'm sure whoever you choose is good man". As he said that he felt Lacus place her hands on his shoulder making him turn his head to face her.

"He is" she said and slowly moved her head in and kissed him. Kira's eyes nearly exploded as he couldn't help but keep them open. His body went absolutely numb and his hands were out stretched like a zombie. Then slowly his brain came back to him. Slowly his eyes relaxed as his hands placed themselves on Lacus' waist. A few seconds later they drew away but kept linked together. A small smile came on their faces. Kira looked her and saw amazing beauty. One of his hands parted some of her hair from her eyes and brushed her soft skin.

"Lacus…I…I…I" Kira stuttered but Lacus just smiled.

"I love you Kira Yamato" she whispered. Kira's heart missed a few beats but then found him drawn into her again. She felt the same, as they kissed again time stood so still that not even Haro or Tori spoke.

Arriving back that the apartment Kira walked in shaking a little and lay against the closed door. He looked to see Athrun staring at him with a smile on his face.

"It was always you Kira. I could tell the second you two were together in the same room," he said.

Kira was a little surprised hearing his best friend said but then a smile came across his face and then the two began to laugh. Athrun got up and gave Kira a huge hug, Kira then opened the window and gave out a huge cheer and then yelled at the top of his voice.

"LACUS CLYNE I LOVE YOU".

"You are JOKING" laughed Dearka the next day while checking out the new Archangel ship.

"I'm serious, I've never seen him this excited in my life" laughed Athrun. Kira had been floating round checking out the new ship like it was a dance. He was humming and singing to himself.

"He's been doing that since he got here" Nicol told Murrue who was watching Kira with great amusement.

"Never would have guessed he would be the romantic type" she chuckled.

"He's seeing her again tonight, it's nice to see him so happy" said Athrun. "Oh and by the way Murrue, since you know more about the ArchAngel class ships my father has requested you and Waltfeld be acting captains" said Athrun.

"Me? A Captain again?" asked Murrue with surprise. She had been so busy as a technician she had not thought about being a captain again.

"A uniform has already been dispatched to your home. You can still be a technician as well. But with yours and Waltfeld's leadership skills we believe you would be valuable assets to the ship" said Athrun. Murrue was speechless and was about to speak when Nicol noticed something.

"Hey guys, isn't that Azrael?" he asked. Kira stopped floating and joined the others as they looked. Inside a room with huge windows Mu was talking to Azrael. With them were three men wearing Alliance Uniforms. One was the green haired man Kira saw some time back, another had short blonde hair and the other had pink hair. All had serious expressions. Azrael and Mu stopped talking and shook hands before departing. The man with Pink Hair was about to leave but looked down at Kira before leaving.

"What was that about?" asked Dearka.

"I don't know," said Kira with a serious expression "but we better keep a eye on them. Something is amiss".

That evening Kira was led to a private table on the top floor of a restaurant on a balcony. A string band was playing in the background. Kira was now wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he sat down and ordered a glass of water. He was not waiting long when he felt a hand brush his shoulder and Lacus kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait long?" she asked.

"Just thirty seconds" said Kira, Lacus sat down, she was wearing a red dress with her hair loose with her favourite hairpin in to keep it together. She ordered a glass of water and they chose to have a fish special each.

"Remember no one knows about us yet" said Lacus, Kira nodded then Lacus smirked, "except my Haro's, father and friends" she giggled.

"Well no one knows, except the entire ZAFT military, Athrun told Dearka, Dearka told Nicol, some soldiers over heard, well you get the idea" laughed Kira. The pair couldn't help but play a little footsie under the table. Some people looked didn't say anything.

"I hear Athrun has decided to go by himself for the next ORB peace talks?" asked Lacus when their meal arrived.

"Why he has booked a private log cabin under his and Cagali's name along with a expensive bottle of Champagne I'll never know" said Kira, Lacus giggled and raised her glass.

"To Athrun and Cagali" she said, Kira toasted and looked at Lacus.

"To us" he said, Lacus went a little red and nodded.

"To our future" she said. After the meal they left, the colony weather was set to windy so Kira let Lacus wear his red coat. They walked back to the mansion, which was just fifteen minutes away. No one noticed that a celebrity who just broke off her engagement was walking hand in hand with an ace pilot. They turned corner while talking about moments from their past when Kira heard someone call his name. In front of them was a figure wearing a black trench coat and hat. However Kira recognised him at once.

"I saw you when Mu and Azrael were talking, you looked at me and my friends" he said.

"I know you will feel uneasy but listen I'm someone you can trust, my name is Clotho Buer. I'm a member of the Alliance and unlike my fellow comrades I agree with your ideals of untied peace" said the pink haired fellow.

"Really?" asked Kira.

"We can't talk for long but what I heard about you made me realise this war will drag on if both sides keep doing this fighting" said Clotho and quickly handed Kira a small package.

"Show this only to those you truly trust, Kira be warned, don't let Azrael's peace talks fool you. Something is amiss with the Alliance and Blue Cosmos is behind it. Be warned" said Clotho and walked away.

Neither Kira nor Lacus said anything but Kira saw Clotho reach into his pocket taking out a small tube with a sort of liquid in it and drank it all down before picking up the pace.

Returning to the mansion Kira opened the package to find a computer disc and another tube of the liquid. He at once had it sent off to the labs for examination. With Signel's permission he was allowed access to the family computer and used his own area on the ZAFT computers to gain access to every segment of data there was. Placing in the disc in the drive he opened it, Lacus watched with him and what Kira saw made his eyes widen.

"My god" he said.

Following their little vacation both Athrun and Cagali returned to PLANT. Along with Tolle, Milly, Dearka, Murrue and Nicol Kira showed them what he had found. Mu had joined Rau on a scouting mission.

Kira first showed photographs, which were in the desert. They showed Azrael with the Alliance Commander known as Garcia. But with them were six ZAFT shuttles with soldiers and Mobile Suits.

"Those are the missing ships from two weeks ago," said Dearka in horror.

"They turned traitor," said Athrun.

"A few former Alliance soldiers talked about this base" said Cagali. "Rumours swirl somewhere in the desert is a base called Sandrock".

"This confirms it, and Garcia is still alive" said Nicol.

"He's the worst, loves nothing more then to kill Coordinators, it's like fox hunting to him" said Murrue.

"So it seems a few ZAFT soldier are not happy with Kira's arrival in ZAFT" said Milly.

"Let them try and kill Kira, we'll be ready" said Dearka.

"Right on" said Tolle.

Kira was listening and nodded but then his eyes looked around the picture. Just near Azrael in the background was a small yet familiar figure. Clicking enlarge he went in for a closer.

"Oh it couldn't be" he said, Tolle and Milly looked and their mouths dropped. In the background wearing an Alliance uniform was Sai, on his left sleeve was the Blue Cosmos symbol. Sai had turned against his friends. And Kira knew why, Frey Allstar.

_Two months later- _"I christen this ship, Dominion, may god go with her and all who fly on her" shouted Zala throwing a champagne bottle on the new ship.

The crowd cheered and soldiers saluted as the crew of the Dominion climbed aboard along with various special guests. Captain's Waltfeld and Murrue were the first to be congratulated by the council as its new leaders. Murrue wore a white uniform while Waltfeld chose a more fancy black. Once they had left port Dominion would fly out twenty miles away from PLANT and return. While the crew on the bridge kept a close eye the decks and cabins and halls were full of people sitting, standing and drinking while talking at a small party. The whole ZAFT council and the Zala Team were onboard. By now the news of Athrun now dating Cagali and Kira dating Lacus was known to everyone. Although at first it almost stirred trouble everyone had come to accept it.

"So I hear you are to join the G-Unit was you've graduated" said Rau.

"Yes, I've been told my application was accepted. I've spent a lot of time training for this and are ready to face all challenges" said Tolle.

"Well I hope you do well," said Rau with a grin.

"God news is at the peace talks between ZAFT and ORB are going well, both Kira and Athrun have done well" said Cagali who was representing ORB.

"This uniform, I can't stand it, when can I get a red coat?" groaned Milly trying to get comfortable in her ZAFT uniform.

"Not for another week I'm afraid" laughed Nicol. On the bridge Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Athrun and Waltfeld looked out at space.

"This ship takes me back to the Archangel" sighed Murrue as she sat in the chair she sat in long ago.

"Archangel was and still is the best ship that was created so its no wonder we created the Dominion" said Waltfeld taking a sip from his coffee.

"Captain, we're at our destination point, permission to join the party?" asked one of the crew.

"Agreed, but don't drink too much, we still have to get this ship safely back to port" said Murrue.

"When in doubt we'll eat some of Waltfeld's coffee beans" muttered DaCosta to Athrun who chuckled. As they floated off out of the bridge Waltfeld gave DaCosta a glance.

"Are you coming Kira?" asked Athrun.

"No its okay I'd like to stay here for a small while" said Kira looking out the window.

"I'll stay too" said Lacus. Athrun nodded and closed the door. Waiting on the other side were Murrue, Waltfeld, DaCosta, Dearka, Nicol, Cagali, Milly and Tolle. Athrun quickly gave the thumbs up and everyone listened.

"It's so nice out of here, makes a change to the Cities" sighed Lacus.

"Yeah…Lacus, I wanted to thank you," said Kira.

"Thank me?" asked Lacus confused.

"Ever since I joined ZAFT it was your words and caring that got me through all this, you always tell me that I am human and not a killer. When I first came here I was scared, scared I would become a killer. But I have my friends and especially you to thank. I know that I have been a little nervous at times and shy. That's why what I must do will be the hardest thing in my life" he said.

"Kira" said Lacus as she looked at him and decided to hold his hand for encouragement, as she did Kira let something slide from his sleeve and placed it onto Lacus' finger. She froze for a second and looked down, it was gold ring with a small pink diamond in the middle. Lacus stared at it and felt like she had been knocked off her feet. She looked at Kira who had an innocent smile on her face.

"Lacus Clyne" said Kira getting down on one knee "will you marry me?" Lacus said nothing then a tear trickled down her face and she began to laugh. She knelt down and looked Kira in the eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you Kira Yamato" she said. Kira's eyes beamed and he smiled with glee and laughed. The two hugged each and kissed at least three times. With a bust of cheer and laughter the entrance doors opened and Athrun and the others jumped in and there was celebrations all around. Kira had never felt so happy before, he was the woman he loved and nothing would change that.

To be continued 

_Coming up in chapter nine- The look back on Kira's rise to commander concludes with a thrilling battle to the death as the Forbidden Gundam, Calamity Gundam and Raider Gundam attack PLANT under the command of Azrael. Milly finds herself placed on a secret assignment which means defecting to the Alliance. Mu hijacks Strike Gundam and rejoins the Alliance but not before he causes Athrun to swear revenge against him. Rau steps up a major leap in the hierarchy of power. Also the appearance of the M1 ORB Gundams, Clotho's life or death operation and Kira teams up with Lowe Gear pilot of Red Frame and Gai pilot of Blue Frame in a attempt to get Strike back. All this and how Kira became ZAFT commander and how he and Athrun come up with Projects Freedom and Justice._


	10. The origin of Fate Part 3

_Following his proposal of marriage to Lacus Clyne ZAFT soldier and Strike Gundam pilot Kira Yamato participated in many dangerous battles. Following the wounding of his best friend and group leader Athrun Zala Yamato led a army of ZAFT soldiers in a attack on the Lunar Base of the Alliance. With the assistance of the new Dominion battleship Yamato was promoted to Commander of the ZAFT armies and became the new leader of the Gundam forces. Shortly afterwards his fellow Gundam pilots became leader of their own units. However Yamato asked that Athrun Zala be kept as second in command. The two pilots became renowned for their skills and bravery. And now the two have come up with radical but interesting new idea for a new kind of Mobile Suit._

"You do what?" shouted one council member in shock.

"We have learnt that by combining the power of the Neutron Jammers and the use of nuclear energy we can give a Mobile Suit a unlimited supply of energy council. We have already done a very small scale experiment and all test show it is possible" said Kira.

"We plan to do the experiment on Lunar Base. We managed to find during the take over a large stock of Nuclear Weapons they had in cold storage. There is enough to make at least three new Mobile Suits. All we need now is the permission from the council to use Neutron Jammers and collect the materials we need," said Athrun.

No one spoke on the council for about a minute. Kira and Athrun looked at each other from the corner of their eyes both agreed to the other that it looked hopeless.

"Command Yamato and Captain Zala, in usual cases we would disagree to this" said Rau, "however since you both are well trusted and respected we have no reason to not believe you. You have the full permission to use whatever you please".

Kira and Athrun breathed a sigh of relief, saluted and left. Outside of the council room they broke into laughter and stood to look at the winged whale fossil.

"So now that that's over lets focus on something even more nerve wracking," said Athrun with a smirk. Kira groaned.

"I do, okay see I can say it, I do, I do, I do" said Kira.

"You can say it now but can you at the altar" laughed Athrun.

"It's Father Markio who's doing the ceremony, a well respected friend of all of us. What's to be scared of?" asked Kira.

"Cagali says that Lacus has got her dress planned out, she's got her speech prepared" said Athrun. Kira looked at the whale still with a small smile. He didn't look bothered at all.

"And tonight she wants to discuss what food to serve" said Athrun.

"Hold Me," said Kira as his head landed on Athrun's shoulder. Athrun sniggered as Kira rose up again laughing.

"It's going to be fine man. I'm there, I'm the one who has to hold the rings ready" said Athrun.

"It sounds like you too are excited" Rau walked up towards, the three saluted each other.

"We're sorry you can't make it sir," said Kira.

"It's quite all right. But anyway I have something here" said Rau giving Athrun a disk. "It's blueprints for a Gundam design I thought up. I thought it may come in handy in the project" he told them.

"Thank you sir, we'll see that it's put to good use," said Kira.

That evening at the Clyne mansion Kira just sat outside with Tori on his shoulder. He hadn't spoken much since he got in and had been outside for the past two hours. As he sat there he felt her arms wrap round his body and her lips kiss his cheek.

"Tomorrow is the big day" Lacus whispered.

"Athrun had me practising I do all day" chuckled Kira.

"Are you scared?" asked Lacus. As she said that Kira had a smirk on his face and with great speed began to tickle Lacus' arm making her giggle. Lacus tickled back and Kira got up to escape the tickle but Lacus came in on the attack and the two tripped over each other and rolled by a nearby hill landing by the river. Lacus pinned Kira down and look at his boyish smile as he brushed her face and hair.

"Why would I be afraid when I am so happy" he sighed. Lacus smiled and kissed him.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

"I love you" whispered Kira as they lay there and looked up at the sky. Tomorrow would be a day not be forgotten.

"And by the power invested in me by God I pronounce you man and wife" said Father Markio as Kira and Lacus slipped the rings on their fingers as best man Athrun and Maid of Honour Cagali watched. The wings had an angel wing on each. "You may kiss the bride" said Markio, as they did the whole of PLANT and Earth celebrated as they watched and let out a cheer which would be recorded as the first ever proof of it being possible to hear sound in space.

"Well I'm not good on speeches, in fact I've had more trouble with my speech then Kira with the I do, which he did very well" joked Athrun, everyone laughed. "But here is to Kira and Lacus Yamato". The audience cheered and the party began. Two hours later Kira and Lacus were called up for their first dance. After an amazing display as they danced to Lacus' first ever single the two sat down and held each other tightly.

"I never thought this day would come," said Lacus nearly falling asleep in Kira's arms.

"Battles and war may change, but my love will never change" Kira whispered in her ear. As they sat there Athrun appeared and tapped Kira on the shoulder.

"Kira, there's someone here to see us both" he said, while Lacus went to talk to the girls Kira and Athrun went outside.

"Clotho?" said Kira in surprise. Still in his Alliance uniform Clotho was hiding outside n the shade.

"Kira first congratulations but also I need to warn you, both you and Athrun" said Clotho.

"Both of us, why?" asked Athrun.

"Its Azrael, he plans to announce a treaty in a month, however it's not a treaty, he has three new Alliance Mobile Suits coming in for the other two pilots and me. Also something is going on at the Sandrock base, talk among the troops is they are planning a new weapon" said Clotho.

"Wait Alliance Mobile Suits?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, thanks to funding from Azrael the Alliance is starting to construct their own brand of Suits to fight ZAFT. Take this, it will explain everything I've learnt" said Clotho and gave Athrun a disk before fleeing the scene.

"I'll examine it while you're on your honeymoon. Till then lets go have some fun" said Athrun, Kira smiled and nodded but both were uneasy.

_Two Weeks later_- "Hey watch it with that reactor will ya, even if we're in space we could still cause it to leek" Murrue pointed out. In one of the lower levels of the Lunar base ZAFT technicians were bust constructing the new Mobile Suits. With the funding and materials they could construct three suits and were using the personal designs handed to them by Kira, Athrun and Rau. Already the main skeletal structure wad done and they had begun placing in all the major components before placing on the armour so for now they were just wires and joints and pieces of cockpit.

"Murrue" said one of the techs, "we can finish MS suits X-1 and X-2 in no time but these designs from X-3 are going to take a while".

"As long as we get these new Mobile Suits up and running you can have all the time you wish just as long s you complete them" said Murrue.

"Murrue, Kira Yamato on the line for you" said another tech. Murrue nodded and entered her office turning on the com-screen on her desk.

"How was the honeymoon?" asked Murrue.

"A delight, I'll be sending the photos out later. How are the new Mobile Suits?" asked Kira.

"X-1 and X-2 are ahead of schedule, chances are we'll have them done by the end of next month if we are lucky" said Murrue.

"Excellent, Athrun told me how you were doing and I'm pleased with all of you. Oh I received a message you got the results back on that serum I was given," said Kira.

"Yes, it's a form of stabilising drug, some human bodies can be born unstable causing the person to experience great pain. This drug allows the body to keep at normal rate for up to seven hours. It was meant to have been banned fourteen years ago" explained Murrue.

"I saw Clotho drink some after he left me and Lacus. Do you think Azrael is behind this?" asked Kira.

"Maybe, we don't know for sure unless that tip off about the peace proposal is true," said Murrue.

"If possible I'd like you to be on Dominion just in case, I have full confident in Waltfeld but two captains will be better then one if a fight does ensure" said Kira.

"I'll come a day before then, you'll need all the help you can get" said Murrue.

"Thanks, and keep up the good work on the new suits" said Kira signing out.

The day of the treaty had arrived and it was to begin in three more hours. At the Clyne Manor Kira got changed into his Red Coat uniform while Tori groomed his hair. Lacus watched with a worried expression on her face. Kira had not said a word all morning, his mind was wondering if a battle would ensure today. As Tori flew from his head he felt Lacus hold his hand and he turned and looked at her. She looked so beautiful, his mind raced with thoughts of what would happen if he lost her.

"Promise me you won't go to the talk today. It may get dangerous," said Kira.

"Only if you promise to come back alive" said Lacus. Kira nodded and brushed his hand across her face.

"I'll come back, I promise you" he said and kissed her.

"Today is the day everyone has been waiting for, the chance for peace to reign, I'm sure you'll all make a grand entrance" said Azrael as his three followers waited to move. Orga and Shani had grins on their faces. Clotho said nothing and kept silent.

"We'll go ahead with the 'preparations'" sniggered Orga.

"Lets go, come on Clotho" laughed Shani.

"Yeah…sure" said Clotho and got up first followed by the others. As they left a figure emerged from the shadows.

"Are you sure one of them is a traitor?"

"One of the, is hiding something but I'll let them know the price of their treachery. Are our agents ready?" asked Azrael.

"One of them said he said he has something to take care of first, then he'll capture one of the prototypes. Meanwhile out second is all set, Strike Gundam is as good as ours,"

"Excellent, meanwhile you can join the others in combat, just make sure Yamato dies. Zala I hope you enjoy today's show, for it will be your last grand stand" chuckled Azrael.

"This is Kusangi requesting landing clearance," a crewmember asked as an ORB shuttle neared PLANT. The ship was a bright and dark blue colour. Onboard were Cagali and Athrun returning from ORB. The ship docked at once and Kira was on the phone to his parents when it arrived.

"Sorry mom I have to go now, Lacus and I are looking forward to you and dad coming up this weekend. Hope you enjoy the wedding photos I sent…yes I know your worried but I promise you I'll be alright. Okay I love you too, bye" he said and hung up before boarding the Kusangi and meeting Cagali and Athrun on the Mobile Suit deck where Aegis and Strike Rouge were situated.

"So you brought the two prototypes from ORB?" asked Kira.

"Right here" said Cagali and showed Kira two Mobile Suits. They both were Gundams with an orange, black and white paintjob. They were know as the M1 Astray models and had a flight packs, beams sabres, beam rifle and a shield.

"So these are the mass-produced Gundam Models?" asked Kira as he floated to get a closer look, Cagali followed behind while Athrun talked to some crewmembers.

"Thanks to the funding you sent us and the data from Strike Erika was able to finish them on time, these are just the first two which were made" said Cagali, Athrun had joined them.

"I took one out for a test spin, the OS can be modified to match any pilot, but the Natural Pilots of ORB are having a hard time getting used to it" he chuckled.

"Were they unable to create a phase-shift armour for them?" asked Kira.

"Fraid not buddy, however the armour is extra strong and their reaction speeds are extremely quick" said Athrun. Kira nodded, he had placed a lot of money into funding the M1's production and he was glad ORB now had the power to repel any invaders. He turned to the left and his eyes nearly popped out.

"What are those?" he asked. At the far end of the MS dock were two Gundam Mobile Suits. One was Red and white and had by its side a Katana blade and had a few resembelences to the M1. On one shoulder was a symbol of the Junk Guild, people who were natural and Coordinator, who lived from selling scrap to the armies, the symbol had the words LOWE painted on it. The other was the colour of blue however had been seriously customised. It had added armour and on its forehead had the symbol of Serpent's Tail, a renowned mercenaries group.

"These are two of the Three Gundam Astray Prototypes, PO-3 Red Frame and PO-2 Blue Frame" said Athrun.

"Where did they come from? I didn't know about these suits," asked Kira.

"I found them in the remains of Heliopolis Mister Yamato" from above Kira two men descended. One wore casual clothing with a red headband and had spiked brown hair. The other wore a Alliance uniform with the Serpent's Tail symbol stitched on and had glasses and black hair.

"Heliopolis?" said Kira in shock.

"Yep, shortly after it was destroy me and my fellow Junk Techs went into the remains and found these two suits. Hi I'm Lowe Gear pilot of Red Frame," said the Junk and he and Kira shook hands.

"Gai Murakumo, Blue Frame pilot, leader of Serpents Tail" said the Mercenary as he too shook Kira's hand.

"Wait I thought you said Lowe found them?" said Kira confused.

"Well he was on a mission to destroy them but he took it, used it and claimed it. I got the sweeter colour though" joked Lowe.

"So what is that blade?" asked Athrun looking at Red Frames sword.

"The Gerbera Straight, I decided to save energy not to use beam sabres so I found the blade and had it restored. Also I learnt some pretty nifty skills" laughed Lowe.

"What about the Blue Frame?" asked Athrun.

"Lowe helped me with that actually, he helped me customise Blue Frame to my liking, before hand the two looked alike. We added new armour and a bit of phase shift armour to the body but also a special back unit which can turn into a chain gun or sword" explained Gai. Both Kira and Athrun were impressed.

"So why are you guys here?" asked Kira.

"Dad hired them to my personal body-guards, Athrun and I told him about that warning you got. Since Lowe was helping with the M1 project dad requested he came along, Gai was hired as well, he thought two Astray experts will be enough" groaned Cagali.

"Commander, Azrael will be here in thirty minutes" reported a soldier.

"Understood, come on we'd best leave," said Kira to Athrun and Cagali.

"We'll be on hand in our suits, also our friends will be coming too" said Lowe.

"Thanks, see you later," shouted Athrun.

At the Winged Whale a table was set with two chairs for Patrick and Azrael. Every soldier, council members and civilian prepared to hold their breath. Kira, Athrun and Cagali joined Signel, Rau, Dearka, Tolle and Nicol in the stands.

"Where's Milly?" whispered Kira.

"She said she may run a little late" whispered Tolle.

"Here he comes," said Cagali. All by himself Azrael walked in with a smug look on his face while Patrick, escorted by two guards walked in the opposite sides. The two men sat at opposite ends of the table.

"Chairman, a pleasure to see you again," said Azrael.

"Here are the proposed documents towards the treaty" said Zala and passed Azrael sheets of paper with the proposition on it.

"Something's not right," thought Kira "where are Clotho and the others? And where's Mu?"

"These documents are very acceptable Zala, and here are my demands for the proposition" said Azrael as he handed over his own documents, which Patrick took.

"Something's wrong" said Kira, Athrun wondered what Kira meant then saw his fathers face.

"But there is nothing on these papers" said Zala and looked as Azrael began to chuckle.

"That's because there is nothing to discuss," said Azrael.

The west wall of the room exploded and fell to the floor as everyone began running and Patrick's guards got him away from Azrael fast who just laughed.

"For a Clear and Blue world, I present our newest member of the Alliance" he laughed. The sight of the new member caused Kira to freeze in fear.

"It's impossible" he gasped.

"Who even got close to it?" asked Athrun.

From the huge hole the top body of Strike Gundam looked down at the masses, many were running while a few soldiers began firing. Athrun, Dearka and Nicol ran to Patrick at once while Signel and Rau made their escape too. But Kira remained where he was looking at Strike. Then he noticed Azrael running through a corridor to escape.

"Kira come on," shouted Cagali as she and Tolle were making their escape. Kira said nothing and took one last look at Strike only to see it take off as Ginns began firing on it and followed it. Then he leapt from the stand and followed Azrael with a gun in his hand.

Cagali followed Athrun while Tolle decided to join Kira in the chase after Azrael. The others piled into Patrick's waiting car and Athrun took to the steering wheel and revved off.

"We'd better hurry to Dominion, they'll need back up" said Dearka.

"Kusangi is near the Dominion, we'll pick up Strike Rouge and Aegis and get Lowe and Gai to help us out" said Athrun.

"Would someone please explain why a Zaft Mobile Suit has been captured?" shouted Patrick.

"Believe me sir I'd like to know myself," said Dearka.

"Where is Commander Yamato?" ordered Patrick.

"He's chasing after Azrael," said Athrun.

"Get him on the line" said Patrick, Nicol got his radio.

"Kira, can you hear me?" he said. Kira still running grabbed his radio.

"Loud and Clear Nicol, are you guys okay?"

"Commander Yamato explain to me why your Gundam has been captured. That Mobile Suit is your responsibility!" Patrick was yelling at the top of his voice.

"Sir I still have no idea, I thought all the Gundams were supposed to be watched?" asked Kira. Patrick was about to yell but went silent.

"I withdrew the order"

"What?" said Athrun looking at his father.

"I didn't believe what you two told me, I thought Azrael was serious about a peaceful negotiation" said Patrick.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, UNKNOWN GUNDAMS ARE ATTACKING ONE OF YOUR MOBILE SUIT DOCKS" came an announcement as civilians were evacuated to shelters.

"It seems things are better then expected" laughed Azrael as Kira fired a shot but missed closely followed by Tolle.

"Get back here now you coward!" shouted Kira.

Meanwhile Mobile Suits were firing like mad as a huge fire was in blaze. Causing the attack were Three New Gundams. One was loaded with two shoulder cannons, two beam rifles and a chest rifle and had a Blue colour scheme. Its name was Calamity and its pilot was Orga. The Ginns and BuCues stationed were being shot down one after another.

"And there was me thinking this was going to be hard" laughed Orga, from behind him three Ginns began firing. "Hurry up Shani" Orga chuckled. From behind the Ginns a Gundam with a dark green and light colour swung with its huge deadly scythe cutting through the Ginns and destroying them. Its back plate came down over its head revealing a form of armour, which fired a powerful beam which bent itself to destroy several unmanned suits.

"And they call these suits the pride of the military, pathetic, Clotho take out the three behind me" laughed Shani as three Ginns fired on Forbidden from behind.

From above a red and black bird like creature descended and changed into another Gundam armed with a pair of machine guns and a spiked ball on a strong wire descendent and used its ball to disable the Ginns by taking out their legs. It then fired its guns to destroy a large number of unmanned suits whilst nearby pilots and techs escaped.

"This area is taken care of, lets get moving" said Clotho as the three left, breaking through the walls into the city where thousands of people ran in fear and Mobile Suits defended the city.

"Let's kill them all" laughed Orga.

"Our orders are to assist in getting our agents out and succeeding, there is time for killing in the near future" said Clotho sternly. Orga and Shani looked at Raider Gundam with concerned faces.

Meanwhile Kira and Tolle darted after Azrael who was still running through corridors, the building had been evacuated so the three were the only ones there.

"Why are you so determined to destroy everything Azrael?" shouted Kira.

"Coordinators are a abomination to the human world, only once you are all dead will peace rule" laughed Azrael.

"What kind of peace kills and uses Naturals and Coordinators as pawns and throws them aside to die?" shouted Tolle.

"As long as I gain victory it does not matter" laughed Azrael as he pushed through some doors and began running upstairs.

"He's trapped" said Kira, "that only leads to a small balcony. He can't escape". He and Tolle ran up the stairs in hot pursuit of Azrael who did not seem to know it was a dead end. They saw the door to outside close and at once Kira rammed it down and he and Tolle jumped out with theirs but froze in horror. Holding Azrael in its hand and aiming a beam rifle in the other was a Mobile Suit. It had the body of Strike and carried a single Beam sabre but its face had a blue helmet and visor for a mouth. It was blue coloured.

"What the hell is that?" said Tolle.

"Behold my friends, you're the first to see the Alliance's new troops, the Strike Dagger" shouted Azrael over the rockets of the hovering suit.

"You think that will stop me shooting you?" asked Kira and aimed his gun, Tolle did the same.

"No but I think what I have will" a familiar voice boomed.

"Sai?" said Kira confused. The Pilot hatch opened and Sai stepped out, in his arm was a knocked out body, a familiar body.

"MILLY!" yelled Tolle.

"She's under chloroform knock out, make another move and I will kill her, she's coming with me Tolle. If I am to be without someone to love then you shall too" shouted Sai.

"To Love? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE" shouted Tolle.

"See you again Yamato" laughed Azrael as he jumped into the cockpit and Strike Dagger took off.

"MILLY" yelled Tolle "we have to help her".

"We need Mobile Suits, come on" said Kira as they rushed downstairs.

"We need a ride to join Captain Zala and the others," said Kira to some soldiers.

"Sir take my jeep," said a soldier, as he was about to drive off in a jeep.

"Thank you, you're a good man" said Kira as he and Tolle jumped in. Kira started the engine and they drove off.

Meanwhile Athrun and the others had made it to the Vesalius and Kusangi where Lowe and Gai were waiting.

"We just called groups, they are stationed outside, the Junk Techs have spotted a Alliance shuttle" said Gai.

"Then we must act fast, we cannot allow those suits to escape, launch in your mobile suits and don't let them out of our sight when you find them" ordered Athrun as he, Dearka and Nicol ran to Vesalius while some crew members had already opened the MS door.

"Is Rouge ready?" asked Cagali as she boarded Kusangi.

"All set, we just heard three of the suits heading southwards, looks like Strike and a unknown MS are joining them" reported a crewmember.

"We have to hurry then, everyone stick close, your men look after the Chairman" said Athrun as Aegis Gundam walked out and through a door in the dock took off into the PLANT followed by Blitz and Buster. Gai and Lowe powered up Red and Blue Frame while Strike Rouge's phase shift armour powered up and the Aile Strike pack was placed on.

"Miss Cagali, Commander Yamato and Ensign Koenig are here," shouted a tech. Kira and Tolle raced into the Kusangi and slammed the brakes causing the jeep to stop just an inch from Rouge's foot.

"Nice driving" chuckled Lowe.

"Cagali, we need the M1s" shouted Kira as he and Tolle got out of the jeep.

"They're all powered up and ready, but you need to set the OS" said Cagali.

"You guys move out, we'll handle the OS," said Tolle who was already making for a M1, Kira followed.

"Okay guys, good luck, we'll save you some slices" laughed Lowe.

"Cagali, Clotho is one of the pilots of the three Gundams, also Azrael and Sai are in the unidentified suit, and he has Milly so be careful" said Kira.

"Roger" said Cagali and Strike Rouge took off.

"Remember Gai, we have to be careful, this isn't like space battles" said Lowe as Red Frame followed in flight.

"You're the one picking the fights most of the time" chuckled Gai and Blue Frame followed and flew past Red Frame.

Kira and Tolle quickly began setting the suits to their skills, which only took 30 seconds for Kira and 40 for Tolle.

"Kira, you can take Strike but I want Sai" said Tolle.

"Okay, just be careful, this is your first time in combat," said Kira.

"That won't stop me, I'm not dying today" shouted Tolle as his M1 left and took flight.

"No, but sadly we may have to allow him to leave" thought Kira.

Yesterday- "You do realise what you doing right Milly? Remember that this conversation never took place. This mission will require you to go undercover and find out as much information as possible then try to escape," said Kira.

"Your sending a recon team right?" asked Milly.

"Yes, we know Sai is here, just keep alive, I don't want to feel anymore guilty then I already do" said Kira.

"Sir, you may leave" came a voice.

"Right, launching M1 Gundam" shouted Kira as his M1 followed. Patrick watched as Kira left and grunted.

"Young upstarts, rushing into battle, I'll show them its wrong for them to fight for Naturals" he said and turned to face a nearby Ginn.

By now all Alliance Mobile suits had caught up with each other but also the ZAFT and ORB suits had caught up.

"Get out of here you has beens" laughed Orga and fired Calamity's weapons. The Gundams dodged and Buster and Strike Rouge fired back and attacked Calamity, Forbidden came down with its scythe however Blue Frame blocked with its sword and the two engaged in a deadly duel as Forbidden unleashed its deadly swings and Blue Frame blocked.

"I'm going after Strike, Nicol cover me" ordered Athrun.

"Roger" shouted Nicol as Aegis and Blitz flew upwards and fired on Strike, which easily dodged the blasts and fired back.

"Lets see you dodge this" shouted Nicol and activated the Mirage field turning it invisible. While Aegis continued firing trying to get close to Strike.

"We can escape, call in the second unit" ordered Azrael. Sai nodded and sent out a red flare. From behind the structure a Alliance Ginn appeared which sided with the Strike Dagger. The pilot opened the cockpit as Strike Dagger had Azrael who was holding Milly in his arms on its hand as it passed it to the pilot who took them in.

"Get them to the ship alive, wait for my signal to leave, keep away form the area" ordered Sai. The pilot nodded and took off at once. As Sai sat back in the cockpit two beam shots flew passed the Strike Dagger and a M1 was flying towards him.

"GIVE ME HER BACK," yelled Tolle as he continued firing. Sai smirked as Strike Dagger easily dodged the shots and fired back. Tolle did not have much time and reacted quickly to just missed the shot by a few small inches and continued attacking.

"She has been given to me to use as I wish, you will know the suffering I suffered" shouted Sai.

"He's mad, he's now stuck with Frey in his head" thought Tolle, "but how is able to move so fast?"

Meanwhile Strike was now being attacked by Aegis, Blitz and Kira In his M1 as the ORB Gundam drew both its sabres and swung at Strike which held up its sword to keep up defence.

"Kira, how are we supposed to stop it without harming it?" asked Athrun.

"Try and disable it, we can repair the damaged parts but I want to know who that pilot is" said Kira.

"One disable coming up" said Nicol aiming Blitz's main rifle when Calamity kicked it in the back.

"Nice try" laughed Orga but pulled back as Red Frame came flying in firing its rifle.

"Sneaky bastard" shouted Lowe.

Strike fired on Kira's M1 however Kira continued dodging the shots and fired back. Strike dodged but had to hold up its shield. With one quick move Kira aimed the rifle at Strike's head, Rouge and Aegis did the same.

"One more move and it's a load of Beam shots on your head creep" shouted Cagali.

"Whoever you are I do not want to personally shoot you, however I ask you reveal yourself and surrender" said Kira.

"But you know who I Kira, and you know I am loyal to the Alliance". Kira froze in fear.

"No, it can't be" he said.

"Mu La Flaga" said Athrun.

"Want to run that by me again?" shouted Dearka as Forbidden nearly hacked off Buster's legs.

"You were the one who I saw talking to the green haired guy. You planned this," said Kira.

"The Gundams belong to the Alliance, besides your ideas are weak. You're choosing to try and dominate over all," said Mu.

"That's not true, I'm trying to unify, I don't want to conquer" said Kira.

"You know he's telling the truth La Flaga," said Athrun.

"Sorry I don't buy it" said Mu.

"You rat bastard" growled Cagali.

"KIRA LOOK OUT" shouted Gai. From behind them a hail of bullet fire aimed at Strike caused them to separate. Strike grabbed Kira's M1 by the head and threw it while a Ginn began firing on Strike and followed as it tried to escape.

"NOW" shouted Mu.

"It will be my pleasure," shouted Orga as Calamity aimed its shoulder cannons and chest gun.

"STOP," yelled Lowe as Red Frame drew the Gerbera Straight and with great reactions chopped the shoulder cannons off and luckily dodged the Chest blasts but it was heading straight for Kira.

"No KIRA" yelled Nicol. Kira froze in fear and shut his eyes. A mere second later he opened them again, the beam had not met the M1, but Raider's shield.

"Clotho" shouted Kira as the beam vanished and Raider stood with its guns ready.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Shani.

"He saved Kira" gasped Athrun.

"Clotho, you…" began Kira.

"I'm on your side till the end Kira," said Clotho and Raider opened fire while charging at Calamity before launching its mace.

"FOR THE FREEDOM OF ALL HUMANITY" he yelled. Calamity dodged the mace and then find itself flying away.

"SHANI MOVE" yelled Orga. Shani nodded and Forbidden took off.

"HEY COME BACK," yelled Dearka.

"Their not important, Strike's escaping," shouted Nicol.

"All of you stay here, I'm going after Mu" said Kira as M1 took off after Strike.

"Wait up, no way am I letting you get all the action" shouted Lowe.

"That makes two of us," said Gai as Red Frame and Blue Frame followed.

"I'm going too, make sure no one was hurt" ordered Athrun as Aegis took flight. Clotho was about to follow when he felt a pain in his stomach.

"Oh no" he whispered.

Strike and the Ginn had now entered the inside structures of the PLANT with an obstacle course of girders everywhere. The Ginn pilot was not a pro not would not stop firing. The four Gundams following were slowly catching up.

"That pilots got guts," said Lowe.

"They're going to get killed if they don't get out of there" said Athrun.

"Strike's pilot knows his stuff but think he can manage us?" asked Gai.

As he said that Strike fired its rifle destroying the gun arm of the Ginn but it then drew a sword it had in its hand. At that point M1, Red and Blue Frame fired on Strike which began to flee while Aegis aided the Ginn.

"Are you okay, if your injured tell me?" said Athrun.

"You can start by releasing me now and let me continues this fight," shouted a familiar voice.

"Father?" said Athrun as Patrick came up on the screen.

"Stand aside now, you see what your friends ambition has caused?" he asked.

"Father please don't…" began Athrun.

"Look around you Athrun, the Naturals don't care if we live or die. That's why Yamato's ambition will be nothing but a weakling's dream" shouted Patrick.

"Your wrong, Kira is honourable and wishes to show mercy" said Athrun.

"And I'm about to show you why that caused such things as your Mothers death" yelled Patrick and flew off at once. Athrun growled and followed.

Mu had made it outside into space but the three Gundams were not giving up as Kira charged in front and took a swipe with its sabres but from no where a energy boomerang stopped him in his tracks.

"What now?" asked Kira as he looked up and saw another Gundam. It was a Calamity Gundam however instead of Cannons it now held in both its hands Sword Strike Blades and was the colour of orange. On its should was a symbol of a rose with two swords crossed through it.

"Its him" said Gai.

"Who?" asked Kira.

"Ed the Ripper and his Mobile Suit, Sword Calamity" said Gai.

Ed was a man with dark skin and had black hair and wore a red and yellow Pilot uniform. He looked at the three Gundams with a grin on his face.

"I'll let two of your past, but one of you will have to fight me" he said.

"A challenge by duelling, alright your on" laughed Lowe.

"Lowe no, Blue Frame can…" began Gai.

"Gai you may have noticed Strike is trying to escape so I'd advise you two getting a move on" shouted Lowe as Red Frame threw its shield and rifle aside and drew the Gerbera Straight.

"Lowe, escape when you can, good luck" said Kira and M1 continued flight followed by Blue Frame.

"So you're the Junk Tech called Lowe, you've made a name for yourself" said Ed.

"Yeah and its about to get bigger" laughed Lowe as Red Frame went on the attack and swung at Sword Calamity which blocked with one blade and attack with the other. Red Frame moved and then blocked a second attack. At the same time Tolle and his M1 had entered space along with Strike Dagger as he and Sai engaged in a sabre match. Surprisingly quicker Sai had the advantage but Tolle was holding well against his foe.

"GIVE HER BACK," shouted Tolle.

"You'll never learn" laughed Sai.

"SHUT UP," yelled Tolle when a Ginn and Aegis flew past catching Sai off guard. Sai moved in and severed the shield arm of Strike Dagger and at once went for the chest, however Sai pulled back kicking the M1 before fleeing.

"We'll meet again" laughed Sai. Tolle watched as Sai left.

"DAMMIT" he yelled.

"WHOA" yelled Lowe, Sword Impulse's attacks were fierce and Red Frame had to act fast, suddenly a kick to the head caused Lowe to loose balance and Sword Calamity aimed its blade to the Gundams neck.

"You lasted six minutes, you own the highest living record Gear. For that I'll let you have a rematch, be lucky I'm not in the mood for killing" said Ed and Sword Calamity took off.

"Trust me, next time your history" said Lowe as he regained balance.

"KIRA, the Ginn has my father in it" shouted Athrun.

"What?" yelled Kira as the Ginn came darting past.

"CHAIRMAN DON'T" yelled Kira.

"FATHER NO, MU DON'T ATTACK," shouted Athrun as both pilots tried to stop him.

Strike looked as Patrick came down towards it, his Ginns blade ready to cut. Mu did not seem to notice but moved Strike to draw its sabre and as time seemed to stand still the sabre pierced the Ginn and slowly drew the blade out as it began to show signs of blowing up. Kira and Athrun froze in sheer horror, the image was being shown to the whole of PLANT and everyone stopped in fear.

"Kira, Athrun" said Lacus.

"You see Athrun, this is what mercy brings, YOUR FRIENDS BELIEFS ARE FAIRYTALES" yelled Patrick as the Ginn exploded taking the pilot with it.

Mu said nothing but a small grin came over his face and Strike departed along with Sword Calamity.

No one spoke as they returned to Plant. Every soldier there was silent and as Athrun stepped out of Aegis they saluted.

"GUYS, its Clotho," shouted Dearka.

At the hospital a passed out Clotho was being operated on, his skin looked like it would be torn apart.

"His body has a number of enhancements which if not controlled by that serum would kill him," said the doctor.

"Can they be removed or set so they don't kill him?" asked Kira.

"It can be done, but we need to operate now" said the doctor.

"Do it, I'll pay for the costs" said Kira, and the medics got to work.

Kira sat outside the theatre with the others, Lacus held him in her arms. He had not slept but her soothing voice and humming sent him into a deep sleep. Athrun and Tolle sat silent with serious faces, then Tolle got up and walked off.

"Athrun, do you…" he began.

"No I still believe Kira's way is right" said Athrun as he looked at Kira, "but all I want now is to see Mu La Flaga fall for the death of my father" he swore, Cagali sat by him and held his hands.

"Don't say that now, just relax" she whispered, Athrun's eyes filled with tears as he secretly cried while holding Cagali.

_After that event Rau Le Creuset was chosen as the new chairman and vowed to continue the pledge for peace. The Freedom and Justice Prototypes were nearing completion. Clotho survived the operation and became a soldier under Kira's command. Lowe and Gai chose to assist ORB while Tolle decided to go to Earth to advance his skills with the Gundam class suits. Kira Yamato decided that Sandrock must found and so Operation Black Horse was announced…_

"Commander, the shuttle is here," said a soldier.

"Thank you" said Kira as he held Quatre, Lacus was sleeping in one of the seats. Gently nudging her Kira helped her.

"Lets go" he said.

"Yes, what happens now?" asked Lacus.

"We continues to build the structure for peace, no matter what" said Kira.

_So now you know what exactly happened before the events of Operation Blackhorse. Next chapter Shinn, Luna and Stella of SeeD Destiny make their first appearance along with their new Gundams as the newest members of ZAFT while Sting and Auel are the new boys of the Alliance. The Alliance created Minerva makes an appearance following its mention in chapter 2. Black Tri-Star take their DOMS out for their first spin and get ready for the Alliance's newest Mobile Suits, Guncannon and Leo._


	11. The dawn of a new generation

_With Operation Blackhorse successful the ZAFT military now gains great military power and respect on Earth. With an army of powerful Mobile Suits on their side they continue their movement towards united all the humans of the world under the command of Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom Gundam. The year is C.E 72 ZAFT Chaiman Rau Le Creuset and ORB Prime minister Uzumi Yula Attha have declared that they will find a way to end the war quickly. However Azrael of Blue Cosmos has now united the private Coordinator hating faction with the Alliance and offers funding towards new Mobile Suit forces in exchange for the position as head of the Alliance. However both forces agree on one thing, the mystery surrounding one name, Epyon_

"Sir I'm detecting a unknown small craft heading towards up" reported a soldier, the lookout Alliance base D-13 was one of the major ground where the Alliance could keep a close eye on Zaft activity, under the orders of Captain Zala it was to be either taken over or destroyed. It was also the perfect testing ground. The base itself was positioned within a mountain.

"Send a Windam out to investigate" ordered the commander. At once a Windam took off to investigate.

"I see it, it's just a small craft, no harm" said the soldier. In the distance a fighter plane was flying in the air. "Wait a minute" said the pilot magnifying the screen, he looked closer and saw the symbol on the fighter.

"Sir, it's a ZAFT fighter" he shouted.

"What is it doing here? Shoot it down and try to capture the pilot" ordered the commander. The Windam moved in at once and fired three shots directly at the fighter. However the fighter dodged all three and pulled upwards before coming back down and firing on the Windam hitting its engines, the suit fell to the ground.

"SIR, it's not alone, three unidentified pieces are appearing" shouted a soldier. From the clouds appeared two halves of a Mobile Suit followed by an Aile Strike pack. The fighter flew close to the piece and connected with the legs which opened out; the main body which had a shield in front landed on top fusing to make a mobile suit, as the shield opened it was revealed what it was.

"A Gundam!" shouted the commander, the unknown Gundam then connected to the Strike Pack changing its phase shift armour colour to blue and white and held its beam rifle as it flew towards the base.

"It's a modified Strike Gundam" shouted a soldier.

"Launch our Leos, Windams and Guncannons at once, at once you hear" boomed the commander.

"From the bottom of the base at least up sixty Green mobile Suits moved out, they had on viewing lens on their heads and carried a shield and rapid fire gun. These were Leos, the Alliance's new mass produced attempt at creating their own Ginns. The base are was covered in forest giving the Leos perfect camouflaged. The suit positioned themselves among the trees and aimed their guns at the new Gundam which just hovered in mid-air.

"All units do not attack the enemy Mobile Suit until ordered" said the leading Leo pilot. "Are the Guncannons in place?"

"They are being positioned around the base sir". On every part of the mountain and around it Guncannons were positioned ready to attack. These new Mobile Suits were mid-range support units which had shoulder mounted cannons. They were Strike Dagger class but had extra red armour which allowed them to hold against the weight of the shoulder cannons. They also carried beam rifles.

"The enemy unit has yet to move" reported a Guncannon pilot.

"What is that pilot doing?" said the base commander.

"Sir, online with the enemy pilot", on the main computer screen a boy about the age of 17 appeared. He was wearing a red ZAFT pilot suit and had dark black hair.

"My name is Shinn Asuka, pilot of Impulse Gundam from the ZAFT division of ORB. As ordered by Captain Athrun Zala we request that you disarm yourselves and surrender, you will not be harmed unless you retaliate" he told them.

"Are you mad? Your just one Mobile Suit, we of the Alliance will never declare defeat to the likes of you, prepares the bases weapons, all units fire on the Gundam" ordered the commander. At once the mountain began to open in places revealing machine guns and missiles launchers.

"All suits, target, FIRE" yelled the Leo leader and at once the Leos opened fire with a hail of bullets.

"Not a bad start, now lets see what Impulse can do" thought Shinn and fired up the thrusters. Impulse flew forward and began dodging the bullet fire and fired three shots from the Beam rifle taking out three Leos.

"Guncannons, FIRE" the Guncannons began firing their cannons sending a barrage of shots towards Impulse when suddenly beam fire took them and another from the ground caused a explosion taking out four Guncannons.

"Enemy craft heading towards us and what appears to be BuCUE is attacking the base from the ground" shouted one pilot.

"What? New ZAFT Mobile suits?" shouted the commander. Above Impulse a red fighter came flying down and swooped over the base firing its beams and causing an avalanche and crushing three Guncannons.

"How many Windams do we have?" shouted the commander.

"We have about twenty sir"

"Get them launched at once and take down those two menaces. And find this black BuCUE with our Strike Daggers at once" ordered the commander.

"Sir, the craft is transforming".

The red craft had now changed its appearance into a Mobile suit with a shield and beam rifle, it was a Gundam, Gundam Saviour. Its pilot was a girl with dark pink hair named Lunamaria Hawke.

"Shinn they have some new Red Suits around the mountain area, and they have a large amount of defence weapons around the base" she told Shinn.

"Stella is on her way" said Shinn as Impulse landed on the ground and drew its sabre and took out three Leos while Saviour activated its powerful blasters on its waist to take out two missile launchers causing major damage to the base.

"Windams launching" came the announcement. Every members of the base hurried to try and help stop the base from taking over as the Windam forces took flight and fired on Saviour. Luna reacted quickly and fired the beam rifle and took out two. Impulse took out four more Leos and took flight and joined Saviour and the two began dodging enemy fire while taking out the troops.

"Strike Daggers could not find the black BuCUE; it was probably a false report sir".

"Order the Strike Daggers to help the Leos take out the two Gundams and protect our Guncannons at all cost, do not let the enemy near this base" ordered the commander.

The six Strike Daggers began moving to join the Leo forces when one turned round and screamed. From the trees a Dark black BuCUE leapt into sight and ignited two beam sabres from its sides and still running took all of them out before they could attack. It darted across the forest directly at the base while Guncannons fired on it but missed. The Pilot was a girl the same age as Shinn and Luna with light blonde hair and wore a pink and white version of a ZAFT pilot uniform. Her name was Stella Loussier and according to reports she was the little sister of Clotho pilot of Raider Gundam.

"Don't underestimate Gaia Gundam" she shouted as Gaia leapt into the air and transformed into a black Gundam and ignited its sabre in between two Guncannons and cut both down.

"Shinn, Luna, I'm the outside of the base, I'll disable the turrets and launchers" she shouted.

"Roger, Luna you take out the support units on the mountain, leave the Windams to me" said Shinn and Impulse flew at the Windams firing its beam rifle.

"Roger" said Luna and Saviour began firing at the defence weapons of the base.

"Why are they ignoring us?" asked one Leo pilot as the Leos continued firing at the enemy.

"They must be either stupid or blind, we'll take them out" laughed another pilot.

"SIR, Three unidentified targets heading straight for…" the transmission broke off and from behind the Leo squad three Mobile Suits hovering in mid-air came charging forward towards the Leos. With their new weapons aimed Black Tri-Star at the controls of their three DOM units came charging in firing in different directions at the Leos. The main weapon of the DOMS was a special rocket launcher and beam rifle. With the ability to hover over terrain the Leos found it almost impossible to hit them as some were destroyed and others damaged.

"Pull back, retreat quick" shouted the squad leader giving cover fire as the surviving units pulled back and escaped.

"HA, you call that test run, even the M1 volunteers lasted longer then you" laughed Mars.

"We didn't need the practice anyway, this is for the new Gundams anyway" said Herbert.

"Alright, we'll assist Impulse, Saviour and Gaia in conquering the base, move out" shouted Hilda and the DOMS moved forward.

It was not just the Leos who were retreating, several Guncannons had also fled the scene at the sight of Gaia and five Windams had also left when Impulse had not been hit once.

"Sir, out forces are almost diminished and we are now at of ammo" reported a soldier. The base itself had taken damage and debris fell everywhere. The commander sighed.

"Six minutes, that's all it took, all right tell them we surrender" he ordered.

"A surrender? I thought they would have lasted longer" laughed Luna.

"That didn't even take up 20 of Gaia's power" said Stella.

"We'll let the local unit handle this, Hilda can you contact ORB and tell them we need a lift?" asked Shinn.

Two hours later the six triumphant pilots returned and were welcome by applause from the techs.

"You guys did great we saw the whole thing"

"Nice work on those Windams"

"Top stuff"

"No need for repair either" laughed Mars.

"You guys are good, better then the simulations?" came a voice, Clotho walked up to them with a smile on his face, Stella's eyes beamed as she ran to Clotho and hugged him.

"Did I do good brother?" she asked.

"You did great little sis" said Clotho, "nice work Luna, your flying skills are impressive; you're a good shot and fighter as well Shinn. Good news is the other two packs are almost finished".

"Great, once their completed Impulse will be unstoppable" laughed Shinn.

"Don't get so cocky Shinn, remember the Alliance has some pretty strong pilots too" said Luna with a smug look.

"Okay I couldn't beat Freedom on the simulations no need to bite my head off" said Shinn trying to look like he was not embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, at seven this evening I need you to come to the main terminal" said Clotho.

"How come?" asked Shinn.

"You'll find out tonight" said Clotho.

The three pilots changed back into their red coat uniforms, Luna and Stella had pink skirts with theirs and they decided to go into town and grab a bite to eat choosing a local sandwich shop.

"I hear the results on our trial run today will come in handy. Also you got the Impulse connection 100 perfect Shinn, how does it work?" asked Stella.

"Its simple, Impulse's main control room is the Core Splendour. Without that it cannot operate and without it the Gundam is pretty much useless. The leg and body parts are linked with a special sensor which allows it to copy Core Splendours movements when it's in flight. The connection is assisted by a special laser sight system which allows the pilot to know if he's close, too far or just right. Once connected the Mobile Suits power becomes fully active. So Core Splendour is like the main generator" explained Shinn.

"You said it was simple" said Luna looking a little confused. After eating Stella decided she fancied a walk on the beach and Shinn decided to go with her. Luna meanwhile decided to head back to her apartment and get some rest, with at least another 6 hours left until they needed to meet Clotho she thought she could do with the sleep. As she walked now the streets of ORB she heard someone shouting her.

"Yo Luna, should have told me you were back so early" laughed Lowe as he caught up with her.

"Hey Lowe, I wasn't expecting the base to surrender that quickly, who'd have though six Mobile Suits could take out a entire base" said Luna as she tried to hide the fact her face had gone a little red. She had always had a crush on Lowe Gear. During her training he had been asked to help keep the training suits in check. He always joked around but was a dedicated worker and kept the candidates spirits high. Her transfer to ORB from PLANT had been worth it to meet him.

"I heard that Black Tri-Star reported two new Mobile Suit models" said Lowe.

"It seems the Alliance is trying to keep up with the large number of models ZAFT now have. With ORB technology at our side they feel threatened" said Luna.

"Yeah but they have Azrael backing up their funding, with at least a few Gundams in their possession they still have a chance to catch up" said Lowe.

"Maybe, but do they really have the power to?" asked Luna.

At the Alliance base Joshua a large number of Strike Daggers and Calamity and Forbidden Gundam were firing as two Mobile Suits dodged the blasts and were attacking the water and sky. A shuttle which carried two huge barrelled guns on its back same flying firing its beam rifle. Meanwhile a submarine type machine jetted past the fire power of the enemy.

"Sir, the enemy units are too fast" shouted a pilot.

"All of you pull back at once, we'll handle these newbies" laughed Orga as Calamity took aim.

"This will be too easy" chuckled Shani and Forbidden tapped its scythe to signal for the fight from begin. As soon as it had done tapping the Submarine leapt from the ocean and opened up like a egg to reveal a Mobile Suit. A Gundam with a powerful updated chest blaster with added beam rifles on its wing like back unit and carried a beam lance for close combat. Its primary colours were dark blue, light blue and purple and it a once fired all its guns at once. Calamity and Forbidden acted at once and dodged and blasts which caused a powerful explosion.

"Is that Abyss?" shouted Orga.

"Leave him to me" shouted Shani and Forbidden flew directly at Abyss which ignited its lance. Calamity turned and fires its weapons on the fighter. The fighter dodged then transformed itself revealing a Gundam with a black and dark green colour scheme holding a beam rifle and shield. It too was a Gundam.

"Chaos Gundam is here too?" shouted Orga as the Gundam fired on Calamity and it took flight to dodge it.

Forbidden brought its scythe down on Abyss however it blocked with its staff and the two tried to push the other back. Shani gritted his teeth and then saw the chest beam of Abyss powering up, quickly Forbidden flew back and activated its shield as the beam fired, bouncing off the shield and moved to the right nearly hitting Calamity.

"HEY watch it" shouted Orga however Chaos took this chance and fired small missile at Calamity which sent out a powerful EMP blast, Abyss and Chaos moved back but Forbidden and Calamity got caught in the electrical force which shut down their Gundams causing them to crash to the floor.

"What? Lost power" shouted Shani.

Back at the Alliance base Orga and Shani pushed through soldiers to Azrael's Office, outside of the office the secretary did not look up, the pair walked in and stopped to see two pilots standing at the door. One was about 17 with spiked up green hair and small eyes and a sneaky smile. The other was the same age with longer light blue hair and big eyes and was giggling as Orga and Shani walked in.

"So did you enjoy the test run? I think me and Abyss did very well" he chuckled.

"When did Azrael let you out of your cage Auel?" asked Shani.

"Oh don't play the wounded puppy, just because we're the latest versions does not mean you're a bunch of old timers" said the green haired guy.

"Shove it Sting, we want to know when you guys were even allowed in the Alliance. I thought you were meant to be unstable?" growled Orga.

"Correction, were unstable, they are now part of our dear little military" Azrael walked out of his office with several officials.

"So why the test?" asked Shani looking annoyed, he hated losing.

"It wasn't a test, I just had a wager on" chuckled Azrael as he left with Sting and Auel following. Shani and Orga looked at each other and nodded, and then followed.

In outer space on an asteroid Alliance base a small shuttle was approaching, its code checked and cleared it for landing.

"Shuttle 65 is landing at dock 3" said one of the soldiers. At the dock the commander of the base waited as the arrival floated out to join him.

"Captain La Flaga I'm glad top see you have returned safely how did the new upgrades to Strike help?" he asked.

"Better then I expected Simon; I managed to hold Zala and Yamato at bay. However those two still have stronger Mobile Suits. How is the ship?" asked Mu as they floated through the dock to dock 9.

"Its now 100 complete, the crew are raring to go and all Mobile Suits are onboard, have you received your new orders" said Simon.

"We are to depart for Earth at once, chances are that ZAFT will still attempt to gain control of Earth, we need to be prepared to fight back" said Mu.

"Sir I do have some news, the Mobile Suit Epyon has been sighted in outer" said Simon, Mu stopped and then continued moving.

"Sent the coordinates to the Minerva, I want to see this Gundam for myself" he ordered as he approached his ship.

The Minerva sat in the docks quiet and peacefully as techs continued working on it to make it 100 battle ready. It was an Archangel Class ship that was meant to be created for ZAFT use alongside Dominion however its Blueprints were stolen by Mu during the capturing of Strike Gundam. It had a grey and red colour scheme with the same weapons as Dominion. However it was a bit longer and faster then its counterpart and could hold up to five more Mobile Suits. Once it had been completed the ship was to be the personal shuttle of Mu and Azrael.

A small cluster of up to 16 shuttles led by the Vesalius were stationed just outside the orbit of Mars. Fredrick stood on the bridge as the radars picked up a small single target heading towards the fleet.

"Sir, its here" said the solider.

"Open the dock doors and let him in, I'll go greet him" said Fredrick.

Epyon slowed down as it docked in, it changed from MA to MS mode and landed perfectly. As soon as the doors were closed and air was let into the room Raptor floated out and was welcomed by salutes.

"Commander Raptor, we welcome you to Gold Pythons" said Fredrick with a salute, Raptor saluted back.

"Have our orders arrived yet?" asked Raptor.

"They were received two hours ago, our Mobile Suit is very impressive sir, I didn't believe a single suit could make it from the Moon Base to outside Mars" said Fredrick.

"Epyon even amazes me from time to time, so where are to we head to?" asked Raptor as he and Fredrick made for the bridge.

"Mendel, it's an old abandoned colony, apparently that is where we can find the first clue to locating Omega" said Fredrick.

"Isn't that where a disease was said to be located?" asked Raptor.

"Commander Yamato saw personally that the virus was destroyed, he's planning on restoring Mendel sir, we already have workers posted there" explained Fredrick, they arrived on the bridge and Raptor took to his seat.

"Then we move out now, call back all Mobile Suits on guard and alert the shuttles of our destination, Gold Pythons are to leave for Mendel" ordered Raptor.

As the shuttles prepared to move Raptor sat and looked out at space.

"Now the games begin, only one contestant can make it to gold" he thought.

"Commander Yamato?" said Shinn in a confused shock.

"Yes he just arrived, he's meeting you here today" said Clotho.

Smartly dressed and not what they were wanted for Shinn, Luna and Stella waited alongside their Gundams. Lowe and Clotho had come along as well.

"THE Kira Yamato? I heard he knew how to control a Gundam the second he got into it" said Luna.

"Yeah, plus he managed to take out a Ginn with just a pair of combat knives" Stella added "what do you think Shinn?"

Shinn said nothing, he was so silent with nerves it was not broken until he saw a car driving up and stopping as Athrun and Cagali got out.

"Yo Athrun, you made it" laughed Lowe as he and Clotho greeted the pair.

"What are you doing here Lowe?" asked Cagali.

"Well ran into one of our newcomers and by the time we finished talking," asked Lowe.

"Oh really, that's the third time you've done" said Cagali with a mischievous grin. Lowe went red and turned away. Luna had heard everything and blushed a little. As Athrun approached the three soldiers saluted and stood to attention, Athrun saluted back.

"At ease, first of all congratulations on your success, I knew you three could do it" he said.

"Sir thank you sir" the three shouted. Athrun jumped back a little and chuckled.

"Relax there no need for the formalities, I'm not a VIP" he said.

"Our apologies Captain Zala" said Shinn as he looked at Impulse. "But why were we chosen to pilot these Gundams?"

"The latest models were designed as part of a new advanced transformation plan made up by Murrue and Erika. The new transformation modes allow the Mobile Suits to move at quicker speeds without consumer large amounts of power, following the appearance of Epyon we thought we could try to create others. But they needed pilots so we searched our academies and found three perfect candidates. Shinn from ORB, Luna from PLANT and Stella, a former Alliance soldier and Clotho's sister. You all performed exceptionally well and each Gundam was designated to your skills. I hope there are no problems?" asked Athrun.

"None at all, Gaia is amazing" said Stella.

"I never thought Saviour could be so powerful and so fast" said Luna.

"Impulse was a fantastic MS, I'm glad I'm piloting it, thank you for choosing us sir" said Shinn.

Athrun smiled, "its not me you should thank" he said as he looked up, from the sky a shuttle was nearing landing point. Everyone got to their places and stood to attention. The shuttle landed just a few feet away and a set of stairs extended from under the door as it opened. Kira and Lacus holding a sleeping Quatre in her arms stepped out and walked down where Athrun, Cagali Lowe and Clotho greeted them. Cagali and Lacus at once started paying attention to Quatre as he slept.

"Kira, these are our new pilots" said Clotho as he presented the pilots standing in the same row as their Gundams.

"Shinn Asuka, pilot of Impulse Gundam sir" shouted Shinn.

"Lunamaria Hawke pilot of Saviour Gundam" shouted Luna.

"Stella Loussier, Gaia Gundam pilot" shouted Stella, amazingly Quatre only gave a small breathing noise but still slept, Cagali found it cute. Kira stood and saluted the pilots who saluted back.

"Thank you for your kind welcome" said Kira, "as Commander of the ZAFT fleet I am honoured to tell you of your promotion, you are all to be transferred to Dominion as its new crew members" said Kira. The three pilot's eyes lit up and they beamed great smiles before cheering and high five each other. Kira smiled and then gave them each a card with the word MENU on it.

"What is this for sir?" asked Shinn.

"For dinner" said Kira.

That evening a small circle of VIPs gathered in the main dining hall for dinner that evening. Among the guests were Uzumi, Lowe's comrades from the Junk Guild and Gai and the rest of Serpents Tail along with Dearka, Nicol, Murrue, Black Tri-Star, Milly, Tolle and Clotho.

"Boy do I feel out of place, wait till my home hears about this" Shinn whispered to Luna, he had never seen such a long dinner table with Uzumi at one end and Kira at the other.

"Thank you all for coming, as you know with the taking of Sandrock we have now pushed further to ending this war once and for all" said Uzumi "however we have come across a new problem"

"What?" said Stella to herself as Kira got up while servants handed everyone there a document with the word OMEGA printed on the front. Everyone opened them to find one piece of paper with some information.

"It may not look like much but following the death of my friend Sai he informed me of something called Omega, I did some searching myself but unfortunately I could only find that information there" Kira explained.

"The blueprints and information on Omega have been stored in a secret facility, I pray for both Zaft and the Alliance sake no one finds it. It's an extract from a diary" Murrue said as she read part of it out loud.

"So this Omega is some sort of weapon?" asked Luna.

"That is what it's believed to be, and if it's possessed by either army it is apparently too dangerous" said Kira.

"So what's our role in this?" asked Lowe.

"The people in this room are the people who are our most trusted and finest, chosen by me and permitted by Chairman Rau himself. You people in this room are to continue your days as normal but I need you all to find information on Omega. I have been informed that Raptor Tricerus the pilot of Epyon is also in on this but is looking for Omega, not the information" said Kira.

"So we're going to be on Earth missions for a while?" asked Cagali.

"I'm afraid so, I am staying on Earth as well, so are my wife and son, are there any questions?" asked Kira. Everyone was silent.

"Sir" said Shinn, "may I speak to you alone please once this meting is over?"

"Certainly, now that the hard parts over, lets enjoy the meal" said Kira.

Outside on a balcony Shinn and Kira looked up at the sky which was glistening full of stars.

"Sir I…" began Shinn.

"Call me Kira, everyone else does" said Kira.

"Kira…why do you trust us with this?" asked Shinn.

"Hmm?" said Kira a little confused.

"We've only just been accepted into the Dominion crew and your trusting us with important information" said Shinn.

"Because your trusted, when I saw your dossier it had a little note placed in by your family, your parents said you were a good person but your sister that you were kind, loving, strong, protective and a honourable person" said Kira. Shinn went a little red; he wished his sister wouldn't praise him THAT much.

"That's why" said Kira as he out stretched his hand to Shinn, "it would an honour to fight alongside like you". Shinn was amazed; ZAFTs Ace pilot was giving him some praise. With a smile on his face Shinn shook hands with Kira.

"The honour is mine Kira" he said.

From in front of the door Lacus and Cagali watched and smiled, slowly they heard Quatre stirring in Lacus' arms and Kira at once went down to see his son.

"He's so peaceful" sighed Cagali.

"He's the reason we fight, to protect the future" said Kira as Shinn walked past. Shinn walked and sat down again and went quiet, he didn't notice some of his hair in his face until Stella flicked it away. He looked up at her and smiled while going a little red.

"Thanks" he said.

"You welcome" she said. Clotho looked at the two and smiled. The people in that room that day had a huge responsibility; each one of them did not know that they would be written into history.

In a small tavern somewhere in the area once known as Belfast a trench coat wearing figure walked in from the cold rain and sat at the bar.

"Want a drink" asked the bartender, the figure nodded and the bartender poured him a glass of scotch and placed the glass and bottle next to the figure who paid.

"I'm looking for transport to the ORB Islands" said the figure.

"There's a ferry that goes out there tomorrow at two in the afternoon actually" said the bartender.

"I hear you have a room available" said the figure giving the bartender a nice sum of money. The bartender counted it and gave the figure the key.

"So what's your business?" asked the bartender.

"I'm meeting an old friend, does the carry cargo?" asked the figure.

"Sure, they even allow one MS on though if you book early, I hear no ones booked today" said the bartender.

"Thank you" said the figure going to the nearest phone. Five minutes later he returned to the bar. By 11.30 he finished the bottle and went to his room to rest.

"Who was that?" asked the bartender's wife.

"I don't know Shelly, said he was going to ORB. Nice guy but man" whispered the Bartender, "that was one bad looking scar on his face".

_In the next chapter As Operation Omega gets underway the Alliance and ZAFT war still rages on. When a ZAFT base comes under attack from Alliance troops( including their Gundams led by the dangerous Ed the Ripper) trying to capture the new Zaku model suits the Dominion is called in for backup with Lowe and Red Frame hungry for a rematch against the Ripper and Sword Calamity. But will the ZAFT base fall when the newest Alliance soldier Rey Za Burrel captures a Custom Zaku and has a chance to wipe it out? Not if Shinn Asuka has anything to say about it. Yes the battle you never thought possible as Impulse Gundam and Zaku Phantom Custom go head to head. Meanwhile in space Mu and Minerva prepare to descend to Earth but not until the Hawk of Edymion and Strike Gundam are met by Raptor, Epyon and the Gold Python squad. The action hots up as Kira, Athrun and the gang continue the fight for peace. Also Dearka finds himself torn as his feelings towards Milly progress. And more on the mysterious figure heading for ORB._


	12. Dawn of the Zakus

_To bring about the mission of peace among humans the ZAFT military has now declared that their primary target is the sinister and shady Blue Cosmos. Blue Cosmos's racist attacks on Coordinators no matter who they are has been one of the main causes for many of the Alliance to side with ZAFT. The Alliance now siding with Blue Cosmos had begun the construction of new Mobile Suit units. However their attempts will still not match against the power of ZAFT's allies ORB who keep a watchful eye on Earth. Meanwhile in Outer space Chairman and Head of ZAFT Rau le Creuset has brought together a handful of elite's and code named them Gold Pythons. The mysterious Epyon pilot Raptor Tricerus leads these soldiers on an Operation known as Operation Omega. At the same time on Earth Commander Kira Yamato has called together the most trusted and skilled pilots for the same mission to locate the mysterious weapon Omega. This weapon is said to be a danger to both the Alliance and ZAFT and Kira plans to destroy it but first needs to know where it is located. The year is C.E 72, the Alliance now declares that it shall once again fight on high refusing to slack since the Battle of Sandrock. Battles now become more dangerous and deadly as both sides continue to fight on Earth with both sides equal in battle. With their armies now dedicated to their different causes both sides now wait for the signs of the last battle of Earth._

At Lunar Base a technician escorted Chairman Rau himself to the level where the third prototype was nearly complete.

"We've set everything to your standard but I'm afraid you'll need to set the OS sir" said the tech.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that Gundam is up and running soon. Is the main weapons system online?" asked Rau as the elevator came to halt.

"All set sir" said the tech as he doors opened and Rau floated out first and stopped after only going six feet into the room. In front of him was techs working on its was a new Gundam. Bearing a body that looked like a enhancement to that of Strike it had a shield already placed on which had a added double beam cannon located and it also held a beam rifle which went over its shoulder. On its back was what looked like the exact same blaster pack that Destroy Gundam had possessed however it was also fitted with Dragoon system devices on the waist.

"The Dragoon system count comes up to 48 sir, the top middle has a added 6 barrels on the sides" explained the tech.

"Providence" said Rau.

"Pardon sir?"

"I don't know why but it suits that name very well, once this Mobile Suit is completed I want to test it" said Rau.

"Test how sir? The simulation?"

"There's a small Alliance base located 40 miles East of the Moon. I'll test it there," said Rau, the tech nearly released his notepad.

"BUT SIR, your far too important, your our leader" he shouted.

"And like a leader I must lead my troops into battle, don't worry, I'll be fine" said Rau with a grin on his face.

Back at ORB Milly sat at a computer in front of Koenig doing system checks but also testing with data. Dearka had been doing some checks on Buster next to her and came to see what she was doing.

"What you up to?" asked Dearka looking at her screen.

"I'm trying to upgrade Koenig, with the Alliance now trying to catch up to us I'm trying to set it up with better reaction time and power. So I'm thinking of maybe adding Phase Shift Armour and a Verniers" explained Milly.

"Whoa hold on there missy" said Dearka leaning in front of her "you mean the experiment Verniers Erika has been working on?"

"Yeah, your problem being?" asked Milly getting up and looking Dearka straight in the eye causing him to back away.

"Nothing, just those haven't been tested, plus I here if they are to be placed on a Mobile Sit it will need special changes" said Dearka nervously. Milly tried looking cross but just sighed and chuckled.

"You pain in the" said began making Dearka laugh.

"Sorry, I just think that even if you are a Newtype the Verniers are apparently extremely strong," said Dearka. "Once mass produced I heard all of the Gundams will be fitted with them".

"But Koenig is stronger then the Windams that were mass produced, it could literally with a few moderation's and tweaks join the ranks of the Gundams" said Milly looking at her suit.

"Well maybe you could have the holsters but could have a bit of spring loaded action, I bet with training you could quick draw like the old Western days" said Dearka as they left the room.

"Maybe, I'll see if I can do that/ Hey Dearka did you get tickets to Lacus' concert?" asked Milly.

"The charity one to support war victims? Nah I missed out on my chance, left it too late" said Dearka.

"Well Tolle was supposed to come with me however he's on space guard duty that day but can get in for free after his shift is over to catch the second half. But his ticket is free, wanna come?" asked Milly.

"You mean escort you there?" asked Dearka going a little red. Milly giggled.

"No, just to have some fun with at the concert till Tolle arrives" she said.

"Sure, I'll go," said Dearka.

"Thanks, anyway I'll see you later Dearka," shouted Milly as she walked off leaving Dearka standing. Shaking off what had just happened he realised his stomach felt funny.

"Not again, come Dearka focus, she's a friend only" he thought.

"ATTENTION, COULD DEARKA ELSMAN, LOWE GEAR, SHINN ASUKA, STELLA LOUSSIER, LUNA HAWKE AND CLOTHO BUER PLEASE REPORT TO COMMANDER YAMATO AT ONCE ONBOARD DOMINION" a announcement called out. Dearka at once shook off his troubles and ran to where Dominion was docked. As the summoned pilots made for the ship their Gundams were being moved to Dominion and were loaded up along with Freedom Gundam.

They all finally arrived on the main bridge to find Kira, Murrue and Waltfeld waiting for them. They saluted.

"Present and correct sir" said Shinn.

"At ease" said Kira saluting and they all relaxed.

"What's the problem Kira?" asked Lowe.

"Our base situated on the Californian coastline is under attack by the Alliance. With most of ZAFT still in space or at Sandrock it's nearly impossible for them to arrive in time. However since we are the closest Dominion will assist and stop the battle" explained Kira.

"Bit calm aren't you?" asked Luna. Kira smiled and nodded.

"I choose not to get in a panic, our forces are holding on but I'm afraid they will face trouble. Here is the satellite image of the battle," said Kira showing on the screen a close up of an Orange Mobile Suit.

"Sword Calamity" said Clotho.

"Ed the Ripper" snarled Lowe.

"He's leading the attack along with Forbidden and Calamity, also we have got word two new Gundam models are there too. The force consists of 90 vessels, 100 Windams, 70 Leos and 40 Guncannons" Kira told them.

"No problem, we'll beat them," said Shinn.

"Okay, but Rippers mine" said Lowe under his breath, Luna heard him and wondered what was wrong.

"Okay, Waltfeld and Murrue give the order to leave, we'll reach the base in 3 hours, rest up and make sure your Gundams are ready by then" said Kira.

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted the pilots.

"Dominion, TAKE OFF" yelled Waltfeld.

_The California Base created by ZAFT is far more important to the army then it seems. Underground the base has begun mass production of a new model Mobile Suit. Its name is Zaku. A formidable foot soldier which can hold a wide array of weapons. The Alliance accidentally caught word of this and Azrael at once gathered troops in the surrounding area together to launch an attack to either destroy or capture the base. Heading this is Ed the Ripper a dangerous and renowned pilot who as legend says has never been hit by a single attack in combat. Caught off guard the ZAFT forces are now trying to hold the line, with the Zakus only 67 complete and with only one working prototype the Alliance has the upper hand._

The missiles from the vessels fired again on the base and rained down causing more dangerous damage. Guncannons were stationed on the ships and began firing their shoulder cannons to try and force the enemy out into the open while the Leos emerging from water attacked on the ground and Windams from the air.

"Keep on them, we must hold them till Commander Yamato arrives" shouted a squad leader as five Ginns were the last beach defensive line but began moving back still firing on the enemy taking out a few Leos.

"HA pathetic ZAFT, you think you can stop us" laughed a Leo pilot when from no where a beam shot took his suit out and three others hit by rapid gunfire. Leaping from a mountain with its main weapon turning into a sword and hold its beam Rifle Blue Frame emerged and cut down two more suits.

"Elijah, lead the DINNs and attack The Windams, try to take out some Guncannons as well" shouted Gai.

"Copy that, all units follow me" shouted Elijah as his Gouf now with a flight pack and the bases DINN forces descended and began an intense fire fight against the Windams.

"SIR, Dominion is on its way, Commander Yamato is bringing reinforcements" a Gouf pilot told Gai.

"Excellent, pull all troops back, get some snipers in the mountains and take shots at the Guncannons, we cannot allow the Zakus to be used by the Alliance" ordered Gai.

Onboard his own flagship Azrael watched the battle with delight.

"Are our Gundams ready?" he asked.

"Sir they are ready and waiting," said the ship captain. In the Mobile Suit deck the dreaded Ed the Ripper and Sword Calamity prepared to launch. Behind him were Calamity and Forbidden with Orga and Shani ready to go. Sting was climbing into Chaos meanwhile Auel and another Alliance solider were being given their orders.

"We're trusting you and Abyss with this, remember if we cannot take over the facility we can destroy it, that's why you must deliver him to safety Auel" said the troop.

"No problem, I'm the fastest there is, I'll get newbie here there quick" laughed Auel. The soldier they were talking about wore a white and purple pilot uniform with a matching helmet held under his arm. He had a serious expression on his face and had long blonde hair. His name was Rey Za Burrel.

"Remember Rey, we're trusting you with a important mission" said the soldier.

"I understand," he said before placing his helmet on. Auel jumped into Abyss and activated the Gundam, both Abyss and Chaos' Phase shift armour ignited and Rey jumped into Abyss hand.

"Remember, we can take this base easily, the killing is going to be easy" laughed Ed.

"Trust me Ed, I'm gonna enjoy this" laughed Orga.

"Ed the Ripper, Sword Calamity GO"

"Orga Sabnak, Calamity, MOVING OUT"

"Shani Andras, Forbidden, MOVING"

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, LAUNCHING"

"Auel Neider, Abyss, DIVING"

One by one the Alliance Gundams flew straight to the battle, meanwhile Abyss changed into its MA mode and took a different course, making for behind the island with Rey still in its hand.

Onboard Dominion Lowe was doing some final checks on Red Frame with 8 while the other pilots were in the waiting lounge or on the bridge.

"Everything set 8?" asked Lowe.

"Yep, we've managed to speed up the reaction time by a extra 20, I got data stating Ripper returned to the fleet flagship for repairs halfway through the fight" said 8.

"Must have got too cocky, with Gai and Elijah as backup the base should hold out. Can't wait to finish Ripper off though," said Lowe.

"Hey Lowe, try getting some rest will ya, leave the technical stuff to us" shouted Murdoch.

"Hey this is my living this, besides I'm done here, how are the others Gundams?" asked Lowe.

"All set, just a few little adjustments and you guys are set," shouted Murdoch.

"Good job" shouted Lowe and left for the lounge. He arrived to find Luna by herself in her pilot suit.

"Everyone else is on the bridge" she told him.

"You nervous?" asked Lowe as he got himself a drink and sat down next to her.

"A little, I'm more worried about you and the others though," said Luna.

"Hey don't worry yourself, there no way we're gonna die, this will be over in seconds" said Lowe.

"I hope you right" sighed Luna going quiet. Lowe thought for a second then remember something and dived into his left pocket.

"Here" he said and gave Luna a red version of his wrist torch, on the back it had the words L.H which were Luna initials.

"Lowe…it's lovely" Luna laughed and placed it on her arm. Looking at Lowe she went a little red.

"It's proof that there's no way I'm gonna die" he said.

On the bridge of Dominion the other pilots looked at the map and readout of the battle.

"All their troops are moving forward, they've already taken the beaches," said Murrue.

"With the Guncannons giving support fire we'll need to take those out along with the vessels" said Kira.

"Leave that to me and Waltfeld, Buster and Aegis are perfect for this job" said Dearka.

"Okay, but Dearka you'll attack from the sea" said Kira.

"What about the Windams?" asked Shinn.

"Clotho and I can handle those, Gaia is perfect for beach combat so along with Red Frame and Saviour we should be able to push them back, Murrue and Dominion I need you to get behind the vessels and attack from behind" said Kira.

"What about the Alliance Gundams?" asked Murrue.

"If you can attack them do so, just don't get to close" said Kira.

"One thing that is causing curiosity, there's a back door on the other side of the island, how come they are not attacking it?" asked Stella.

"That's why I want Shinn to investigate, go in with Impulse and find out any information you can Shinn. That backdoor leads directly to the Zaku production facility," said Kira.

"I'm on it," said Shinn.

While the battle still raged Abyss shot down guard troops of Aquatic ZAFT mobile suit before arriving outside a waterfall which was clear to see had a cave behind it. Entering the cave there was a path leading through a tunnel.

"Okay your on your own now" said Auel as Abyss transformed to Gundam mode letting Rey off.

"Thanks for the lift, you best get back to the battle" said Rey.

"No sweat, don't get yourself killed now" joked Auel and left. Rey looked at the tunnel and began running down it with a handgun in his hands.

With the Alliance forces on the attack the ZAFT troops began pulling back creating frontlines in the forest areas. Many suits were camouflaged ready to attack while Gai and Elijah took post on a nearby mountain.

"Remember, do not fire yet, wait until they have spotted us" ordered Gai.

"Sir, I just got word, reinforcements are one their way" whispered a soldier.

"I knew Lowe and Kira would not let us down" chuckled Elijah, Gai smiled.

"CALAMITY AND UNKNOWN ENEMY RIGHT 40!" yelled a soldier as Chaos in flight mode opened fire on the mountain where Gai and Elijah were. The two suits jumped clear as it exploded. Elijah's Gouf opened fire on Chaos as it transformed to Gundam mode and fired back. Down below Calamity had begun its attack against the enemy units with Forbidden close behind in the attack.

"Oh no you don't" shouted Gai as Blue Frame came flying down with its blade in both hands. Forbidden raised its scythe to block Blue Frame and pushed it back before taking a swing. Blue Frame dodged the attack and drew and fired five shots from its beam Rifle that Forbidden's Shield blocked and sent the shots different ways. Meanwhile Gouf launched its whip however Chaos dodged it and fired a round of missiles. Elijah moved quickly to dodge them all but most of them hit the base and a few suits.

"Who the hell are these guys?" shouted Elijah. From the water a number of explosions were heard and seen. Underwater ZAFT suits were being hacked and shot down as Abyss quickly dodged and attacked destroying the suits easily. In the sky Calamity and Sword Calamity were taking out DINN suits. The base was close to defeat.

Inside the base Rey kept to the shadows as he used a small hand held computer and a connection wire to hack into the bases main computer.

"The Zaku production plant is in area G-56 to G-65, that about 3 more areas from here" he said to himself when gunfire went passed his head. Turning he managed to wound one of the two soldiers before making for the plant.

Azrael watched the battle with a smile of satisfaction.

"Now all that is left is victory" he sneered.

"SIR, Dominion and a large Mobile Suit force are here!" shouted the ship's captain.

"WHAT!" yelled Azrael.

On the left side of the island the reinforcements had arrived

"All Gundams prepare for departure, Gaia, two Murasame suits are ready to take you to shore" shouted Murrue.

"Copy, Stella Loussier, Gaia, GOING!" shouted Stella, Gaia launched and both feet landed perfectly on the two Murasames which took off for the island. One by the one the Gundams were loaded and ready to move. Red Frame's flight pack was connected on in seconds.

"Andrew Waltfeld, Aegis, GOING OUT"

"Dearka Elsmen, Buster, LAUNCHING"

"Clotho Buer, Raider, MOVE"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Saviour, GOING OUT"

"Lowe Gear, Red Frame, ROCK AND ROLL"

After Lowe had left Core Splendor was next and positioned for launch, being it were its legs and next its body followed by its Strike Pack.

"Shinn, the base personal shall open the Mobile Suit doors to the plant once you arrive, I'm counting on you, don't connect till your past the waterfall" said Kira.

"Roger" said Shinn.

"Good luck Shinn," said Kira.

"And may the glory of victory be yours" said Shinn.

"ALL GREEN" yelled Murdoch.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, LAUCNHING" shouted Shinn as the four pieces of Impulse took off and took flight towards their destination.

"Do you think he'll do good?" asked Murrue as Freedom stepped onto the catapult.

"He'll make it, I have faith in him" said Kira.

"I'll watch your back Kira, can't let ZAFTs ace die" said Murrue. Kira smiled and nodded.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, LAUNCHING" Freedom launched into battle and at once flew at great speeds and fired and the Gundams began the attack.

Buster hit the water with great force and from below aimed and fired at a Guncannon ship destroying it and its suits at once. From above Waltfeld and Aegis fired the suits Beam rifle on the Guncannons destroying them or disabling them. The shock of explosions caused the ships to sink or abandon ship.

"That's the way to do it" laughed Dearka when his radar went off.

"YOUR BUSTED BUSTER GUNDAM" laughed Auel as Abyss fired its beams. Buster moved quick just dodging the blast.

"Crap a new model" growled Dearka and taking cover as fast as he could changed Buster's OS to now also have Aquatic combat skills.

"NOW ITS MY TURN" he shouted and Buster fired both its gun. Abyss moved away from the blast and moved in for a close attack and swung its staff. Buster raised its right gun and caught the stick and blocked the attack. Its fired its left but Abyss swam upwards to dodge the attack.

On the island a number of suits lay beaten and hacked as Sword Calamity neared the front gate.

"Even a army of Gundams cannot save them now, it's all over. This base is ours" laughed Ed as Sword Calamity raised its sword. Suddenly from above a great cry could be heard. From above Red Frame disconnected its Flight pack and with only the Gerbera Straight in hand came down on Sword Calamity. Ed made his suit moved back and block two attacks from Red Frame before moving back further. Both Gundam raised their weapons in attack position.

"So you've managed to get quicker, but you still cannot claim even a mark on me" said Ed.

"Trust me Red Frame's been itching for a rematch, but this time you don't have weightless space on your side" said Lowe.

"That's true" chuckled Ed as Sword Calamity charged forward with its blades "lets just see how sharp your blade really is".

"BRING IT!" shouted Lowe and Red Frame raced forward with its blade in hand. The two Gundams swung their swords and begun their fight.

Core Splendor and the Gundam pieces kept low, as they flew around the island, with the new arrivals in the battle no one was paying much attention to Shinn.

"Entrance is coming up," said Shinn as he backed into the legs of Impulse while the front body flew to the front and connected to form Impulse Gundam, the Aile pack linked activating the blue and white phase shift armour and enlarged the shield. As Impulse entered the waterfall a stone wall opened to reveal a path through the base.

"This will take you to the Zaku production plant, be careful" a voice told him.

"Roger, wish me luck," said Shinn and Impulse walked in.

Freedom was now dominating the battlefield as it cut and shot numerous Alliance Mobile Suits disabling them at once. Not a single enemy could even hit it with one shot.

"No way is Yamato human!" shouted a pilot. From behind Stella and Luna attacked with Gaia and Saviour taking out more suits. With Minerva now a beacon of hope the base forces now charged forward with guns blazing to help their allies.

"All it takes is one battleship, not bad" laughed Gai as he and Elijah joined the troops.

Sword Calamity sung its blade hacking down a good number of trees and setting them alight. A small forest fire had now broken out around it and Red Frame as they continued to lunge and swipe at each other.

"I thought you'd be at least a little quicker on your feet' joked Ed.

"Stop with the smug remarks, you act as though you enjoy watching people die!" yelled Lowe, Red Frame jumped over Sword Calamity and spun when it landed to swipe across the waist. However Ed moved the controls so one sword blocked the attack and then pushed Red Frame back. Lowe lost his footing for a second but entered Red Frame into a defensive position.

"Your forces are gonna loose Ripper, just give up now" said Lowe.

"Do you think I'm fighting victory, no this is the reason why I came out here" said Ed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Lowe as Red Frame charged and attack again, Sword Calamity rose its swords so the blades clashed and the two Gundams were evenly matched.

"Ever since I actually allowed you to live after the events at PLANT I wanted to finish the job. I knew you would come today Gear. They say you declared yourself a lucky bastard" said Ed.

"Got that right, and you want to know why?" asked Lowe, Red Frame pushed the Gerbera Straight up so that Sword Calamity was taken off guard and its swords were separated, Red Frame then quickly spun and kicked Sword Calamity in the chest causing it to crash to the ground.

"Impossible…he actually hit me" gasped Ripper, Sword Calamity had never been touched for struck once. Screaming at the top of his voice Lowe fired up the boosters on Red Frame and the gundam charged forward raising the Gerbera Straight above its head.

"But that doesn't mean you'll KILL ME" yelled Ripper as Sword Calamity raised one of its swords to block Red Frame's attack.

Inside the production plant the Zakus were lined up all around. They had a dark green colour scheme with a shield which had inside it up to two Beam axes. Unlike the Ginn suits their heads were plain standard looking like the Ginn training suits. After using a ventilation shaft to escape the ZAFT troops Rey looked around the PLANT.

"There must be up to 500 suits here, there are more levels underground" he said as he looked around trying to find the main computer to download when suddenly his small computer beeped. It was a message from Azrael.

DESTROY THE PLANT it said.

"How I wonder?" thought Rey when he saw something. A single Zaku which was modified and customised. It had a white colour scheme was shield on either side of its shoulders along with a pair of back missiles launchers with were also a flight pack. It also on its forehead had a spike sticking upwards. With no hesitation Rey ran and climbed into the Zaku.

"Zaku Phantom, 5x the power of the ordinary Zakus, weapons include Beam axe and up to 50 missiles. This should do it" he said with a grin when the radar went off.

"An enemy?" thought Rey and stayed still.

As the doors opened Impulse stepped inside with its rifle at the ready as it began to look around the plant.

"Nice suits, these should help us a great deal" said Shinn with a smirk as he walked through the Zakus.

"No sign of any enemies here, they might be in the lower floors" he thought. Rey watched as Impulse continued to look around.

"That's one of the new models they reported, an updated Strike model" he said. "If it's in my way, I'll wipe it out" he said and slowly Zaku Phantom moved forward. With silence was deafening, all Shinn could hear was Impulse's steps. Then he noticed something was wrong.

"Impulse's steps are loud today" he thought then slowly moved his to the left and then stopped walking, the footsteps made a unusual echo, Impulse then moved again.

"They are not normally this loud" said Shinn, "unless we're being FOLLOWED!"

Impulse swung round and aimed its rifle however Zaku Phantom kicked the rifle away from Impulse causing it to lose balance and then drew its beam axe, raising it above its head.

"What?" shouted Shinn.

"Pathetic" said Rey as the axe came down. Only to hit Impulse's shield as it raised it up while it regained balance.

"Impossible" gasped Rey.

"TOO SLOW" yelled Shinn, Impulse used its other hand to draw a sabre and went on the attack. Phantom jumped back just missing the blade and attacked again. Impulse also went on the offence and their blades clashed together.

"Strong" said Rey.

"This guy is not bad" said Shinn as their suits tried to push the other down.

Outside the reinforcement Gundams had already disabled for destroyed a number of the enemy suits. While Buster and Abyss were still battling down below Freedom began disabling the Guncannon attack force. Already a number of ships and suits were pulling back or surrendering asking to join ZAFT.

"Sir, the enemies Gundams are still in action they refuse to quit" reported a GuAIZ pilot.

"What about the others?" asked Kira.

"Lowe has engaged in battle with Ed the Ripper they seem evenly matched" said Clotho as a transmission came over the radios.

"This is Gaia Gundam, a new Gundam, Forbidden and Calamity are still on the offensive outside the main supply entrance. Stella and I are holding them back but they won't stay still forever" shouted Luna.

"All units move out, and hurry" shouted Kira.

Onboard his vessel Azrael watched as the tide turned on the battle.

"Damn you Yamato" he snarled. "Order all forces to begin retreating, have one of our ships wait for Rey's return"

"How do you know he's still alive sir?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Guys like him don't die so easily" sniggered Azrael.

"Captain, flares have been sighted" shouted one of the Archangel crew.

"Their retreating, that was fast" said Murrue. "What about their Gundams?"

"Sword Calamity is in battle with Lowe Gear and Abyss Gundam has engaged Dearka Elsman. No news on Chaos, Forbidden and Calamity though" the report came in.

"I have you now" laughed Auel as Abyss fired its beam weapons straight at Buster as it's swam at top speeds to dodge the attacks.

"Damn, this guy is good" said Dearka as Buster connected its gun and fired a super shot. Abyss dodged and charged in for a spear attack.

"NO ESCAPE" laughed Auel when a shot from above hit one of Abyss' thrusters causing it to lose control.

"WHAT?" yelled Auel.

"Always make sure your enemy is also in the sky, not just the water" laughed Waltfeld as Aegis hovered over the ocean with its Beam Rifle aimed.

"Damn, retreating" shouted Auel.

With the retreat flares up Ed had to move, but Lowe was refusing to let Sword Calamity escape.

"Your not going anyway" said Lowe as he went on the offensive again, Sword Calamity blocked Red Frame's attack and then kicked it in the stomach to send it crashing to the floor.

"Another time Gear, at least you come out of this with your life in tact" laughed Ed as Sword Calamity took off. Red Frame picked itself up and watched as Sword Calamity left.

"COWARD!" bellowed Lowe.

"Easy picking" laughed Sting as Chaos now in its MA mode chased after Gaia Gundam which was in hound mode as it ran across the desert in a bid to not get hit.

"He's not giving up" snarled Stella.

I GOT HIM" shouted Luna, Saviour was coming straight towards Chaos with its Beam Rifle firing the second it came into sights. Sting took action and transformed into Gundam mode and fired back, the two suits now engaged in a fire fight. Back on the ground Gaia turned round and ran to help Saviour but from above Forbidden came down with its scythe in hand. Gaia jumped back and transformed.

"Going somewhere?" laughed Shani. Stella was not afraid and Gaia ignited its sabre and charged forward ready to attack.

"GO DOWN" she yelled as she attacked but Forbidden blocked the attack using its shielding causing Gaia to bounce back and allowing Forbidden a chance to attack.

"Not today or any day Shani" shouted Clotho as Raider opened fire with its machine guns causing Forbidden to jump back.

"Brother" said Stella with a smile then her radar went off. Jumping back quickly as Calamity's shoulder cannons nearly hit Gaia Stella returned fire.

"Not bad" laughed Orga as he dodged the attack and fired all its guns. Gaia took flight luckily dodging the attacks and returning fire. Meanwhile Saviour and Chaos had now changed to Beam Sabre fighting in the air as they clashed against each other trying to disable the other.

"These guys ain't Alliance Gundam pilots for nothing" said Luna.

"Just fall already" shouted Sting when suddenly everyone's radar started bleeping like mad.

A part of the mountain exploded as Impulse and Phantom Zaku descended from the mountain to the beach with their blade weapons still gripped and ready.

"Shinn" shouted Stella.

"Commander, the enemy has a Zaku" shouted Clotho as Raider and Forbidden stopped before engaging each other again.

"Shinn, don't fall" said Kira.

Impulse held up its shield in defensive position while just a few feet away Phantom Zaku had its Axe out in front ready for the offensive.

"Your not leaving with that Zaku, I'll make sure of it" growled Shinn.

"You think you stand a chance against me, your mistaken" said Rey.

In outer space the Minerva was preparing to descend to Earth, summoned at once by Azrael they were to prepare for a new mission.

"We'll descend in twenty minutes, have all crewmembers prepared" said Mu.

"Aye sir" said one of the bridge crew. As they neared the Earth the radar on the Minerva began beeping heavily.

"Sir, unidentified Mobile Suit approaching due East of us" shouted one of the crew.

"Bring it up on screen" ordered Mu, the main viewing screen brought up a image of space and enlarged on the target, the crew except Mu froze in fear.

"It's…the Epyon" stuttered six crew members, Mu growled and floated off his chair.

"Prepare Strike at once, I'll distract the enemy while you make for Earth, descend without me if you have to, I'll catch up" he ordered. Two minutes later Mu was in his pilot suit and Strike was ready to go.

"Sir, the new Dragoon system was only tested on Earth, and even then it was not of much help" said one of the techs.

"This is space, Dragoons home turf" said Mu as the doors opened and Strike was positioned onto the catapult.

"Mu La Flaga, Strike, LAUNCHING" he yelled and Strike took off.

In space Raptor could see the Minerva, he was only six minutes away from his fleet.

"We can't allow a new Alliance ship to enter the battle, it will cause problems" he said when he saw a Mobile Suit heading towards him.

"The Strike Gundam with all the trimmings" he chuckled as Epyon ignited its sabre.

"He's challenging me" said Mu as Strike activated its Sword Strike Blade and picked up speed along with Epyon.

"Lets see how good the pilot is" chuckled Raptor.

In Belfast at a harbour a mysterious looking shape was covered over by a huge piece of cloth as it was placed onto a vessel.

"Well that's that taken care of, so heading to ORB are you?" asked the harbour master to a young man.

"I have some business there I need to take care of" said the man as he prepared to board the ship/

"Hey kid, where did ya get your scar from?" asked the harbour master.

"That's one of the things I'm going to ORB about" said the man as he walked onto the vessel. Next stop, ORB.

To be continued

_In the next chapter the thrilling conclusion of this story is told. In space Mu La Flaga and Raptor Tricerus engaged in a dangerous battle over Earth with Strike and Epyon. Meanwhile on Earth Shinn and Rey continue their duel while the ZAFT and Alliance Gundams continue their battle as well. And who is this mysterious person who seems determined to reach ORB? More is revealed in the next exciting chapter._


	13. Duel to the End

_To bring about the mission of peace among humans the ZAFT military has now declared that their primary target is the sinister and shady Blue Cosmos. Blue Cosmos's racist attacks on Coordinators no matter who they are has been one of the main causes for many of the Alliance to side with ZAFT. But now the Alliance and Blue Cosmos Fight dirty with an attack on a production plant in a bid to take the new Zaku Mobiles Suits. The year is C.E 72 the Alliance has lost the battle for the Zaku plant and their Gundam units retreating. Also pilot of Impulse Shinn Asuka now engages in a battle with the Alliance's newest member, the pilot of Zaku Phantom, Rey Za Burrel._

"COME ON," yelled Shinn as Impulse and Zaku Phantom darted forward and swung at Zaku Phantom who ducked at once and swung its axe with a fierce upper slash, which Impulse blocked with its shield. Both Mobile suits tried to push the other back, the heat off the Zaku's axe was causing smoke to rise from Impulse's shield.

Using this as a distraction the remaining Gundam forces of the EA made their escape with a hail of fire following them.

"Let Rey be, he'll be back" said Shani.

"Besides we all need a recharge and fast, we're running low on power" said Orga.

"Hey you prototypes are so weak, no wonder we'll always be better" sniggered Sting as the Gundams left.

"Prepare to move the ship away and retreat back to base" ordered Azrael as all their Gundams returned to ship leaving ZAFTs forces to only watch.

"Leave them, all units head into the base and see to repairs and wounded, Luna and Stella stay here to assist Shinn. Murrue get our medical bay ready just in case" ordered Kira as Freedom landed on the sand with the other Gundams.

"Sir, a forest fire is starting to spread on the eastern side from the fight between Lowe Gear and Ed the Ripper, Gear is already trying to stop the flames" reported a Ginn pilot.

"Waltfeld take some of the fire control suits and help Lowe, Dearka take some Murasames and M1s and scout for any remnants, you know the drill" ordered Kira as Freedom pointed and gave the orders.

"Roger, five fire control Ginns quickly" said Waltfeld.

"Roger, 6 and 4 groups, your with me" ordered Dearka as Buster and Aegis left.

"Gai, Elijah, I need you to go to the Zaku plant and check our suits, Clotho and me will go to the command centre" ordered Kira and the suits got on the move.

"Go down will you!" shouted Shinn as Impulse pushed its shield arm forward to knock Phantom back. Rey at once set the thrusters to fly backwards and out of harms way before firing a barrage of rockets.

Pulled back Impulse fired the small machine guns in its chest to destroy some rockets but more were coming.

"Oh hell" snarled Shinn when from behind a beam rifle shots and machine gun shots destroyed any advancing rockets while others that hit the ground missed Impulse by inches. Saviour, Gaia and a few Ginns had fired on the rockets. As the firing stopped Impulse landed near the small unit.

"Are you okay?" asked Stella.

"I'm fine but stay back, I'll handle this guy, don't move unless I say so" ordered Shinn and Impulse flew forward towards Phantom.

"You ZAFT morons don't stand a chance against my skill," shouted Rey and Phantom flew towards impulse with its axe at the ready. The two suits collided head on with the force of their blades meeting caused Impulse's sabre to fly from its hands.

"No" shouted Shinn going for the second sabre.

"I don't think so" smirked Rey and Phantom threw its axe directly for Impulse's flight pack, causing it to stick directly into the pack causing it to over load.

"Oh yeah" laughed Shinn, Impulses bent down and activated the packs rockets and disconnected it causing the pack to fly directly at Phantom.

"YOU WISH COORDINATOR SCUM" a lone Windam which had not escaped came out from nowhere and pushed Phantom aside taking the full force of the explosion and saving Phantom.

"You died to protect me," said Rey as Phantom got up and drew a spare axe and charged directly at Impulse. "I WILL WIN THIS BATTLE IN YOUR HONOUR!"

"I'M NOT OUT YET!" yelled Shinn, Impulse still had 15 minutes worth of phase shift armour left and charged at Phantom. Phantom swung its blade but Impulse grabbed its arm before it could land a shot. Impulse threw a punch but Phantom grabbed its fist before the Gundam could land a shot. The two struggled to take the other down. Shinn and Rey growled with frustration anger and also delight.

"This pilot, his skills rival my own," said Rey.

"This adrenaline, this sense, I feel a connection to this guy. Is he my rival?" thought Shinn. However this took his mind off the fight-allowing Phantom to lift Impulse into the air and throw him at least five feet away. Impulse crashed to the ground and bounced on the sand before stopping. Shinn quickly regained his balance and Impulse began to get up but Phantom's axe came spinning in the air and struck it self right into the left knee of Impulse.

WARNING LEFT LEG DISABLED came the sign on the computer.

"Ah hell" snapped Shinn and looked to see Phantom charging at him.

"Your maybe a Gundam, BUT YOUR TOO PREDICTABLE" shouted Rey.

"Shinn" shouted Stella.

"EAT THIS," shouted Shinn and hammered a button, which ejected a combat knife from Impulse's right side. Catching it Impulse threw the dagger in a straight line. The Knife hit the left shoulder of Phantom causing it to lose balance and hit the ground and bounced before landing next to Impulse.

"Impossible" groaned Rey as he regained control, Phantom rose up and looked down at Impulse. Shinn didn't say anything and slowly prepared to elect the second knife. However Phantom removed the knife from its shoulder and threw it down by Impulse before using its working arm to remove the axe from Impulse's knee before looking at Impulse again.

"It appears we are even," said Rey, his voice was heard on the Mobile Suit's speakers which were used when commanding soldiers on the ground in battle.

"My name is Rey Za Burrel, pilot of the Alliance, and you?" asked Rey. Shinn snarled then reached for the switch and turned the speakers on.

"Shinn…my name is Shinn Asuka, and this is my Gundam Impulse, I am a pilot for the ZAFT forces and a pilot onboard the Dominion" he told Rey. Rey smirked and made Phantom nod.

"Then I hope we meet again Shinn, you are indeed a worthy opponent" he chuckled. Shinn listened and smirked.

"Yeah but next time no fancy kung fu moves" he chuckled back. Rey smiled and then took flight back to Azrael's ship.

"Shinn!" yelled Stella as she jumped into Shinn's arms as he got out of Impulse after getting it back onto its front.

"I was so scared" Stella was nearly to tears, Shinn smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm okay Stella," he said. Luna watched and smiled.

Half an hour later the fire was under control and the base had no enemies left. The Zaku's had not been damaged and were nearing completion and repairs to the base had begun. After landing Dominion and having the Gundams and Elijah's Ginn moved in for repairs Kira called the group to the command room of the base with a transmission from Carpentaria.

"Azrael? Yeah his vessel was picked up shortly after the battle, he's heading back to one of the Alliance bases now," said Nicol.

"Luckily the base is safe but I was told you have some news for us" said Kira.

"Yeah, Rau has got together a elite group of ZAFT troops with the Vesalius as Flagship and they are called Gold Pythons. We have reason to believe they are ones searching for Omega" said Nicol. Everyone looked at each other a little concerned.

"Did you manage to learn anything else?" asked Kira.

"Yeah, Athrun and Cagali informed me that Raptor Tricerus is their leader," said Nicol.

"What? The Epyon pilot" said Gai.

"But he's only been with ZAFT for maybe a few months how did he rise to command of a mission like this so quickly?" asked Luna.

"I don't know," said Kira confused.

"D you think the chairman is behind it?" asked Clotho when the screen Nicol was on was pushed halfway to the left as Cagali came online.

"Cagali, what is it?" asked Kira.

"One of our satellites has picked up something, and trust me this you have to see" said Cagali and brought up on the main screen the Minerva.

"I don't believe it" gasped Murrue.

"The prototype Minerva, it's under the command of the Alliance," said Dearka.

"It's preparing to enter Earth's atmosphere by the looks of things" said Nicol.

"HEY look over there," shouted Stella as she pointed to the upper left of the screen. Cagali had the satellite camera moved and enlarged to reveal two mobile suits engaged in combat with sparks flying from their sabres.

"Strike and Epyon" said Clotho.

"Mu" said Murrue concerned. Cagali watched with Athrun standing behind her from the room they were staying in.

"La Flaga, so you've chose to come back, I'll be waiting" he thought.

Back in space Epyon and Strike kept striking each other with their blades with ducks, blocks and deadly swings. Strike pulled back further and fired the Strike Cannon six times but Epyon dodged them all launching its whip and recoiling it back like a yo-yo to attack again. Mu moved fast and Strike dodged the attack.

"Come on Strike you can beat this guy" snarled Mu.

"You have no idea just how powerful my Epyon is" shouted Raptor as Epyon attacked again with its blade. Strike swung its Strike Sword and the two blades clashed again before Strike pulled back.

"So you want to face my full potential, TRY THIS!" yelled Mu. At full power the dragoon lasers were launched whizzing in all directions before opening fire while moving. Epyon changed into MA mode and began flying in all directions while dodging the attacks.

"Your not the only one who can use Dragoons" laughed Raptor. From the back the heat whip disconnected as it separated into tiny pieces and also began to fly at their own will and opened fire. It was now a firefight between Dragoon pieces while Epyon transformed back into MS mode and attacked Strike head on.

"Sir, we're preparing to descend into Earth you must return and quickly" came announcement from the Minerva bridge.

"Damn" said Mu as Strike blocked and dodged another attack by Epyon. Their Dragoons firing like mad at each other.

"Sir, you're getting to close to the atmosphere," Fredrick said over the radio, the Gold Pythons ships had now arrived with a few Ginns and Goufs ready to attack. Already Minerva was beginning to be surrounded by flames. Epyon and Strike were just touching it with the bottom of their feet going red, soon their bodies were hitting the heat.

With their Dragoons pieces now returned to them the two Gundams were still locked in sword combat. However the heat was soon becoming unbearable.

"Dammit, if this keeps going we'll both die," said Raptor.

"Commander, MOVE" one of the officers shouted down Mu's radio. The Minerva had moved in position below them.

"Sorry Epyon, but I'm afraid Zala is my target, but maybe after him" said Mu and Strike pushed itself away and began to free fall and landed on Minerva as it began to descend to Earth.

"He thinks I'm going to Earth" smirked Raptor as Epyon transformed to MA mode and turned in the direction of space. "Not likely". With a burst of thrust power Epyon jetted through the atmosphere and back into outer space.

"Prepare to depart this area and head for Mars, we'll start our search there, call back the Mobile Suits except the ones on watch" said Raptor.

"Yes sir, are you okay?" asked Fredrick.

"He has practice, my real enemy is not to be harmed yet" said Raptor with a smirk.

Back on Earth Kira and the others watched as the Gold Pythons left.

"Epyon, it managed to escape the Earth's gravity pull," said Shinn in amazement. Kira was silent then brought Nicol, Cagali and Athrun on screen.

"I'm returning to PLANT for Lacus' concert onboard the Dominion, Cagali, Athrun will join me along with the ships crew. Lowe please can you bring Luna, Shinn and Stella in your shuttle?" asked Kira, Lowe nodded. "The rest of you remain at your posts until the day of the concert, we'll meet after the show" he ordered.

"Okay, we'll see you back at ORB, be careful buddy" said Athrun.

"Thanks Athrun" said Kira then turned to the others.

"You all performed well today, well done for your work" he said.

"Thank you sir!" shouted his friends and saluted.

The waves were a little strong but the vessel kept on moving towards ORB. On the front of the ship a unknown person walked up to a man wearing a hood.

"Did they bring the parts on?" asked the hooded man.

"Their placing it together now, are you sure he'll depart from ORB".

"He always uses ORB to leave for PLANT, it's his favourite place"

"This time he won't be so lucky" said Miguel as he held a picture of Kira in his hand.

"Our revenge will be swift," said the hooded man.

Miguel chuckled, "are you sure you can handle Freedom? Yzak?"

Yzak laughed, "this time, Kira Yamato is mine".

_In the next chapter the action takes place in space starring Raptor Tricerus. During a battle against Alliance forces Raptor and Epyon are separated from the Gold Pythons. The remaining Alliance forces from the battle chase after Raptor in a bid to capture his Gundam. Hiding inside a colony Raptor tries to find a way to contact the Gold Pythons. However he is seen by one of the colonies residence, a young woman named Meer Campbell who looks a lot like a certain pink haired princess. Striking up a friendship with her Meer brings Raptor food and supplies while he works to contact his comrades. However the Alliance hold the colony hostage and threaten to destroy it if Raptor does not surrender himself. Can Raptor and Meer save the citizens of the colony? You'll have to wait to find out won't ya? Also you've been waiting for it and many have asked for it, THE RETURN OF YZAK AND MIGUEL_


	14. Their Paths cross and the dead reborn

_Minerva, the name given to a ZAFT prototype Archangel Class ship which was created by the Alliance and captained by Mu La Flaga. With this new battleship now on Earth the ZAFT ship Dominion now faces a ship to rival its own might and skill. The year is C.E. 72, three days have passed since the Alliance attempted to steal ZAFTs new Mobile suit. The Zaku has now been deployed as the latest in ZAFTs arsenal in the bid to defeat the Alliance and bring unification to all humans. Lacus Yamato now prepares for her first concert in PLANT, which is just a few days away. Meanwhile in outer space both sides search for the weapon code-named Omega, a weapon declared to dangerous for either side._

"Sir, I'm detecting a unknown MS heading in this direction, its code is unknown" a soldier called out on radar. A small Alliance base just 50 miles from PLANT was on look out.

"Send out all our Leos, Guncannons and Dagger L suits at once" ordered the base commander. The Dagger L was new and improved version of the Strike Dagger. This base had forty Daggers Ls, fourteen of which had double cannons on their shoulders. Also launched were twenty Leos armed with either rocket launchers or beam rifles and thirty Guncannons. The suits took position around the base while two Leos flew on ahead and stopped just a few feet from where the unknown suit was nearing.

"This is Leo pilot 676/T, stop and identify yourself or we will open fire" said the Leo when suddenly the suit's radar seemed to be malfunctioning.

"What the? The MS has split, there is more of them and…" began the pilot then froze in fear as he looked at his screen. A beam shot destroyed the Leo while another destroyed the second.

"What the hell?" yelled a pilot. The suits aimed their weapons but everyone could not believe what the saw.

"DRAGOON SYSTEM PIECES, AT LEAST 45 IN TOTAL" yelled a pilot as a hail of beam fire wiped out another ten suits. The base was being hailed with beam fire, alarms went off and walls exploded as the base personal tried to fight back. The Mobile suits opened fire and kept trying to dodge the shots but they were too fast. One Guncannon pulled back whilst firing when something appeared from behind. Turning round the suit looked up as a Beam sabre sent through its stomach and destroyed it.

"Oh no" said the base commander, the MS had shown itself.

"A GUNDAM" yelled a pilot as he opened fire on the Gundam. The Gundam dodged the shots easily firing beam shots from its rifle and shield. In five minutes the entire MS force for the base was wiped out and the Dragoon pieces and the Gundam aimed their weapons at the base.

"The devil has emerged," said the base commander as the shots were fired and the base was destroyed. At once the Dragoon pieces returned and connected to the Gundam. The larger pieces to its back, which had a circular holder on it. The smaller pieces connected together and linked around its side.

"Testing of Providence completed, 100 ready" sniggered Rau, his Mobile Suit was complete.

Meanwhile far from the testing grounds a fleet of Alliance Ship were engaged with ZAFT ships belonging to the group Gold Pythons. Mobile suits were locked in combat but the Alliance were at an disadvantage at the hands of Gundam Epyon.

"Open fire, stop that suit" yelled one pilot as three Strike Daggers fired on Epyon. Raptor moved the controls and dodged the attacks before attacking with Epyon's whip, which destroyed the suits.

"Naturally we stop for supplies and repairs and a trap is sprung" thought Raptor. Whilst re-supplying and been given a few Zakus to strengthen their forces the Gold Pythons had been attacked by an elite squad of Alliance troops. Luckily Raptor managed to hold off the enemy long enough for the group to enter battle positions. Already three of the Alliance ships had been taken down with 4 remaining. The Alliance force was led by a Ace pilot by the name of Morgan Chevalier, a man whose custom suit Gunbarrel Dagger had four Gunbarrel blaster similar to that of the Moebius Zero MA.

"Sir, the enemy forces are still not letting out, two of our ships are close to being destroyed," shouted a Zaku pilot.

"Fredrick, have our ships dock at the ZAFT re supply base North East of here, I'll draw the Alliance ships and troops away from you" ordered Raptor.

"But Sir, if you get cut off from us…" began Fredrick.

"I'll contact you when I need your help, for now your in charge, get ready to move, all MS pilots protect the ships that's an order" said Raptor and Epyon changed to MA mode and took flight. At once the Alliance suits opened fire on Epyon as it darted around their ships. The ships began firing as well but could not hit Epyon. Onboard the flagship Morgan lit a cigar, he had blonde hair with a beard and he wore a blue Alliance uniform.

"The target is leaving the battle area," said one of the crew.

"Follow him at once, leave the ZAFT ships" said Morgan, at once the ships began to turn and follow Epyon.

"He's too fast," shouted one of the crew. Meanwhile the Gold Pythons turned in the opposite direction and began to make their escape. A number of MS began to help make temporal repairs to the damaged ships in order to keep them going.

"Good luck sir" said Fredrick and saluted Raptor for his bravery.

An hour later Epyon stopped, Raptor checked the radar, Morgan's squad was following him but he had a three-hour head start.

"I have to keep them searching long enough, at least a day or two should it while I try set up a communications line with the base" he thought, checking the map there was a colony just a hour away.

"The colony Nataku, safest place I can think of, but its in E.A territory" thought Raptor, but with no options left Epyon took off again heading directly for the colony.

Entering in was not easy, to fit into the only entrance hatch he could find Raptor had to change Epyon back to MS mode. Then finding a way through scaffolding and metal was tougher but Epyon managed to get through and found a way into the colony. From above the colony looked like a nature reserve with forests, lakes, and rivers. But in the middle was a city, which looked about twice the size of ORB. Scanning the area Raptor found an area of forests just near a huge river with a waterfall.

"The trees over there are big enough to hide Epyon, with the phase shift off as well that will help with camouflage," Raptor thought. By now the Colony was on night mode so only the lights of the city could be seen. Epyon changed back into MA mode and took flight, flying over the Greenland areas and soon reached the forest and nestled down among the trees. Raptor turned the Phase shift off so Epyon went grey.

"No time to make contact now," he said yawning, "best sleep on it".

Meanwhile in space Morgan's squad had reached the area Epyon was last detected.

"There's a few colonies nearby so he might have hidden there, but which?" thought Morgan with a smirk.

"This place is within E.A territory, maybe a few squads are stationed inside the colonies" suggested one soldier.

"He won't do that, he'll hide in the one furthest from our territory" said Morgan and looked at the map and laughed.

"That means he'll hide probably, Nataku colony," he said.

"But sir we can't attack Nataku, its neutral" said one of the soldiers.

"We are not going to attack, stop the ships here and send out a small shuttle to the colony with three men onboard. Have them search the area to see if the Gundam landed there" ordered Morgan.

Sunlight rose a few hours later, Raptor got put of his pilot suit and his ZAFT uniform. To disguise himself he put a pair of jeans, black T-shirt, red jacket and a pair of Red shoes. He changed from his helmet to a pair of black sunglasses to hide his identity and finally tied his hair back to make a ponytail. His hair was long and black.

"Sending a message is one thing, breakfast is another" he thought, the city was an hours walk away. But nearby was the river he had seen, for now a good cold drink would do well. Picking up a drink canister he had Raptor walked down to the river. When he arrived he was amazed with what he found, a huge waterfall was right in front of him. The light made the water glisten and shine like diamonds, which proved it was crisp clean water. Removing the lid off the canister Raptor placed his hand under the waterfall and waited for the canister to fill up. Taking a drink he placed the canister in his jacket pocket. As he did he heard the sound of singing, a females voice. Staying behind the water Raptor went to take a look. Near the river edge was a girl about Raptor's age, she was slim with blue eyes and dark pink hair. She wore a yellow shirt with shorts to match, her sandals were by her side

"She looks a lot like Yamato's wife," thought Raptor, strangely enough he felt quite calming listening to her sing. Sitting down on some rocks he listened. Then he noticed her move towards the water, whilst removing her shorts and shirt. Raptor at once went red and his teeth gritted, slowly the girl went for the strap of her bra.

"Oh dear" said Raptor and quickly tried to get up and make an escape however the rocks were slimy. Raptor tripped over his own feet and feel through the water and landed in the river. Emerging amazingly with his glasses still on he began to swim when he released he had been seen. The girl now in a state of shock with her bra now floating in the water screamed. Raptor meanwhile just decided the sink to the bottom of the river.

A good half an hour later and a lot of explaining and apologising the girl was ready to talk to Raptor and be fully clothed.

"Sorry I screamed, I know it was a accident but still it is creepy when someone sees you bathing" she said. Raptor had chosen to let the heat from the weather device of the colony dry him off. His clothes were not heavy clothes so they dried off quicker.

"Its okay, I heard your voice and chose to investigate," said Raptor. He didn't dare look her in the face from embarrassment. The girl giggled.

"So you got a name?" she asked, Raptor knew he didn't have to hide his name, no one on the news had mentioned it since Rau forbid it for some reason.

"Tricerus, Raptor Tricerus" he said.

"Meer, Meer Campbell" said the girl and extended her hand, Raptor looked up at her face and shook her hand.

"So what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Meer. Raptor had to think fast, no one was to know who he truly was for safety reasons.

"Comparing Colony wildlife to Earth's" he said, Meer looked at him with a fascinated look.

"You from Earth?" she asked.

"No I'm from PLANT but I visit Earth" said Raptor, he started to grown concerned, Epyon was right over the lake so if she saw it he could be in trouble.

"Wow" said Meer, at that point Raptor's stomach grumbled. Meer then smiled and getting up grabbed Raptor by the arm, his glasses nearly fell off but he quickly put his fingers over them to hold them.

"What are you doing?" asked Raptor, Meer stopped and whistled twice. A few seconds later two young, healthy and strong brown horses came charging forward with saddles and reigns on and stopped at Raptor and Meer's feet. Meer at once hopped on.

"Come on, lets go get you some breakfast" she giggled, Raptor looked at the horses then with one jump landed on the saddle and made a clicking noise to make the horse moved closely followed by Meer. About twenty minutes later they arrived in the city taking the horses to a nearby stable before taking a train into the city. Unlike the green areas it was full of people, cars and commotion.

"Here we are" said Meer, they had got off the train and walked down three streets to a small little white walled and black roofed two floored house with a black car outside. Raptor looked a little confused as to why they were here.

"Come on, lets get you some breakfast" she said and showed him in.

The house was a lovely place. The bedrooms were downstairs with bathroom upstairs and the living room, dining room and kitchen rolled into one on the top floor as well. Raptor was seated at the table and before long Meer had made an omelette with two strips of bacon and a glass of orange juice.

"Come on eat up," she said with a grin. Raptor was surprised by her kindness but ate the food.

"Thank you" he said afterwards showing his gratitude by cleaning the dishes.

"No problem" said Meer with a grin.

The next few days when Raptor wasn't sneaking out in a rented car to try and contact the squad via Epyon he spent his time with Meer. He learnt that she had been born with the looks of Lacus Yamato and died her hair pink and took singing lesson becoming a professional impersonator on the colony however was already known by her real name and was a huge hit.

"This colony has seen a few battles but we're quite peaceful and just spend our days as normal" she told Raptor one day when they went for an ice cream.

Raptor as well became popular with Meer's friends and fans. After a week in the colony he helped out at one of Meer's shows and had at least seven drinks bought for him. However something bothered Raptor, once or twice he kept seeing the same guy appearing around the colony. At least once a day he swore he saw a man in a brown leather jacket watching him. After another week with no success Raptor was shown something Meer kept hidden inside the remains of a ruined building.

"A Mobile Suit" said Raptor, it was a Zaku, coloured pink with a heart painted on the left shoulder holding a rapid fire beam rifle.

"It was found floating in space. It was untouched and not damaged. Hiding it my friends and me painted it. We used to try and control it but somehow I can use it" said Meer.

"You're a Coordinator right?" asked Raptor.

"Yeah" said Meer.

"You're the same Meer Campbell, whose parents were assassinated during the early days of the Natural Vs Coordinator fights before the war," said Raptor, Meer's parents had been in a obituaries list in a old newspaper he had found and it said their daughter was missing. Meer sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…but how did you…" she began when Raptor heard something.

"Get down!" he shouted and pushed Meer behind some boxes as rapid bullet fire just missed them. Meer screamed as she hid while Raptor drew his handgun and fired back. The sound of someone grunting in pain and a gun clattering to the ground could be heard.

"Get to the Zaku, quickly" said Raptor, Meer was confused but did what he said and hurried up a ladder to the cockpit.

Raptor walked over and grabbed the Brown Leather jacket man who was holding his leg in agony.

"Who sent you?" asked Raptor with a stern voice.

"Go to hell Coordinator scum" snarled the man.

"Blue Cosmos member and E.A Solider, no surprise" said Raptor and threw the man against the wall and aimed the gun at the guys head.

"Who sent you?" he asked again. The soldier said nothing Raptor fired a shot into the guys left kneecap. The soldier fell in pain.

"Who sent you?" asked Raptor.

"Chevalier…Morgan Chevalier" said the pilot.

"So I was followed, what does he want with me?" asked Raptor.

"I don't know" Raptor fired again. Meer could hear the shots but not the conversation. For all she knew Raptor could be dying.

"He wants the Epyon… Azrael has told every E.A and Blue Cosmos member… about your suit. He's offering a huge reward for your suits capture and Morgan wants to claim it by any means" the soldier told him.

"What do you mean?" asked Raptor.

"He's got the remaining fleet outside Nataku, their planning to take this city ransom until your capture, if you don't agree he'll use his Gunbarrel Dagger to take this place out". Raptor pistol whipped the soldier out and quickly dragged him outside and placed him so someone would see him and call for help.

"I'd kill you now but I'm undercover" said Raptor and returned to the Zaku.

"Meer you can come out now" said Raptor. Slowly Meer came out of the Zaku a little shaken. As she climbed down Raptor met her. Nearly in tears she hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were…" she cried.

"I'm okay" said Raptor and looked at her.

"Listen, we need to go back to where you met me. Can we get your horses?" he asked. Meer was confused but nodded.

"Let's take the back way," said Raptor.

Mounting a horse each they made for the lake where they first met. Raptor rode the horse into the forests. He had told Meer to stay behind but she secretly followed. Dismounting hers half way through he climbed off and followed by foot. She found Raptor's horse chewing on grass a few minutes later. Running a little further she stopped at a clearing and looked in surprise. She had seen this Mobile Armour, on the news some time back. She looked closer and their by the Mobile Armour with radio equipment was a masked ZAFT pilot.

"Fredrick, Fredrick come in" Raptor shouted, no answer for a whole ten minutes.

"Raptor, we can't keep the channel open…E.A…signal blocking. Where are you?" came a familiar voice.

"I'm at colony Nataku, Chevalier plans to destroy this colony unless I hand over Epyon, how about some help?" asked Raptor.

"Roger out suits and the ships are repaired, we'll be there in 0200…" The signal went dead.

"Two hours, I hope I have enough time," said Raptor when he heard a voice behind him as he stood up.

"Your him, the pilot whose Gundam destroyed the Destroy suit at Sandrock, your that pilot everyone is talking about" said Meer.

"…Yeah" said Raptor. Meer came closer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"No one was supposed to know, and right now you're in danger, all of you here are" said Raptor.

"Wait," said Meer, "what are you going to do?"

"Escape, lure the enemy away from here, I was chased by E.A forces after Epyon" said Raptor.

"Why are you even fighting?" asked Meer, Raptor stopped and looked down at the floor.

"For something to bring the dream of peace to life and make everywhere like this colony" said Raptor.

Meer listened to his words, he was a soldier, a professional, a man of mystery, why then was she feeling so connected to him?

"Meer, thank you for everything, now please go," said Raptor. Meer looked at Raptor, sighed and returned to the horses. Raptor looked back as she left, then it happened, he could see them.

"E.A Suits"

At least 10 Windams, 10 Dagger Ls and 7 Guncannons landed in the city while the rest of the forces along with the Gunbarrel Dagger floated outside the colony. Their ship's cannons aimed at the colony. The city civilians were scared and confused as the Mobile Suits stood everywhere.

"Attention Nataku Colony, I am Morgan Chevalier of the E.A, this colony is now under marshal law for the next six hours. Among you is a ZAFT Mobile Suit, we have reason to believe you are hiding the suit and pilot, if the pilot will not surrender himself in six hours we will destroy this colony and everyone within it" Morgan announced.

Meer rode back into the city, at once she called her friends and passed on a message telling everyone to keep calm and explained what she was about to do ending with the words "I love you all"

Two hours passed and no word, the civilians hid in their houses afraid to go out. As they looked around a Guncannon and a Windam noticed an old building, which was sending off signals. Ripping the roof they looked inside, it was Pink Zaku.

"If that's the dreaded new ZAFT suit I'm asking for double pay" laughed the Windam.

"I hear ya, you go and looked down their, I'll just take it out for fun" laughed the Guncannon pilot. The Windam walked off ready to fly, the pilot was about to take off when he heard a beam shot and a thump of metal hitting the ground.

"That was fast what did you?" asked the pilot turning round, to his horror he saw the Guncannon, out stretched on the ground with its Cockpit blown off.

"What the hell?" asked the pilot, he looked into the building and met the barrel of a Beam rifle, and that was the last thing he saw.

In space Morgan was growing impatient wanting to either shoot the colony or claim Epyon.

"Two hours people, get ready to load your guns" he laughed. The soldier began laughing when from behind they heard beam shots. Turning round Morgan watched in horror as two of his ships exploded.

"What the hell?" Morgan yelled.

"Sir enemy fire coming from…" a Strike Dagger pilot shouted however something pierced the very chest of the mobile suit and it exploded. As it did every mobile suit in Morgan's squad turned and watched as in front of them Epyon appeared like a mirage appearing on a hot day in the desert.

"Mirage Collide" snarled Morgan.

"Morgan Chevalier, you want me?" asked Raptor as Epyon ignited its blade while its heat whip cooled down changing from red to black after destroying the E.A suit. "Come and take me"

Morgan laughed, "so you want to see whose stronger, don't you know how to respect your eldest?" asked Morgan as the 4 Gunbarrel's on his Dagger suit were launched and hovered with the barrels locked and loaded. Every suit there surrounded Epyon. Raptor just grinned.

"Well, lets get started"

Kira had now left for PLANT in preparation for his wife's concert with Athrun and Cagali joining him. Back at Orb's Mass Driver technicians prepared shuttles for civilians going to the concert which was only two days away. Meanwhile in Ongoro Dearka and Milly watched as the Koenig was been given an upgrade. The new Vernier rockets were a new flight pack, which had the power and speed of a shuttle rocket. This greatly increased evasion and speed time in combat for Milly. Also Koenig's head was replaced with a purple M1 head.

"Behold" laughed Milly "The Koenig Gundam"

"Great" laughed Dearka, secretly however he was worried, the pressure from the force of the rockets could crush Milly if she was not careful. For the last three days every time he saw Milly his back would get sweaty and his lunch almost came out.

"What's with me?" he thought to himself. Suddenly from the other end of the facility an explosion rang out as six Murasames hit the floor. Wasting no time Milly and Dearka jumped into Koenig and Buster and made for the area to find a squad of M1s already there. Alongside them was an Orange Gouf.

"We got two Mobile Suit on the attack, they have already taken down a good number of suits" said a female pilot. As she explained a beam shot forced everyone to evade as from the smoke a Mobile stepped forward. Everyone looked and Dearka at once froze in fear.

"It…couldn't be," he said in horror. From the smoke Duel stepped forward, now armed with new weaponry and an up to date look it stood ready to attack. Behind it was an Orange Murasame unit also armed with two Ginn blades and a chain gun on its shield.

"Attention ORB, bring us Kira Yamato, or suffer" ordered Yzak.

"We have to settle a score" laughed Miguel.

"Yzak…your alive?" said Dearka, could he shoot? Could he shoot his own comrade?

_Next chapter the action heats up even more, in space Raptor engages Morgan Chevalier and his E.A squad in a bid to save Nataku colony. Can he hold on until the rest of the Gold Python squad arrive and will they accept when a certain pink haired lady wants to join them? Back on Earth things get even more intense as Dearka and Milly face off against Yzak and his new and improved Gundam now named Blu Duel. And the futures not bright but it is orange as fan favourites Miguel Aiman and Heine Westenfluss go head to head. Stay tuned _


	15. Revenge and Choices

_First Generation, a name given to Coordinators whose skills surpass that of normal Coordinators. Believed that if their bodies are subjected to a rush of emotion or a great deal of stress their true potential is unlocked in something-called SeeD mode. The only example of this skill has only ever been shown by one Coordinator, Commander Kira Yamato of ZAFT._

_The year is C.E 72 ORB has come under attack by two Gundam Mobile Suits, the Murasame Miguel Custom and Blu Duel, both suits piloted by pilots believed KIA, Yzak Joule and Miguel Aiman. Meanwhile in outer space Raptor Tricerus now faces a dangerous foe, EA ace Morgan Chevalier and his squad in a bid to save the Nataku colony and his new friend, Lacus Clyne impersonator Meer Campbell._

"TAKE THIS," yelled Morgan as his dagger unit launched its 4 Gunbarrels all connected by special wire as they moved around and fired on Epyon. Epyon dodged and swerved away from the firepower around him. The Barrels seemed to both in pairs in their bid to catch him with the wire extending or being reeled in as they chased him with Morgan controlling his suit to follow and fire its rifle.

"He's quick on his feet, no wonder he's a ace" said Raptor. Three Raptors opened fire from behind with two ships and several more suits appearing from above.

"A nuisance, DRAGOON get them" ordered Raptor, Epyon's heat whip broke away then down the middle broke in half and scattered into smaller DRAGOON weapons. Scattering all over the place they opened fire on the enemy, disabling the ship and destroying the Mobile Suits.

"He's just one man, Guncannons barrage, Windam units move in, rest of you surrounds him in a pincer attack, is there still no reply from the infiltration unit?" asked Morgan. As he asked a faint transmission came through.

"Captain" a voice shouted.

"Benedict, what's your status?" asked Morgan.

"My Guncannon is damaged, Captain, the entire unit is gone, every attack, straight for the cockpit, Mobile Suits everywhere, damaged" said the pilot. Morgan could see a Guncannon appear its weapons, legs and one army were gone.

"I see you," said Morgan as his Gunbarrel Dagger got closer, as it did a shot rang and the Guncannon was destroyed. From behind the explosion a Mobile Suit appeared and opened fire on Morgan at once.

"LEAVE US ALONE" shouted Meer as she kept her finger on the firing button.

"A Pink Zaku, don't make me laugh" chuckled Morgan as Gunbarrel Dagger launched its barrels again, held its shield up and aimed its rifle.

As the Guncannons hid behind the ships firing off shots every second the remaining daggers and a fleet of Windams appeared, two new ships had arrived so now four ships and the damaged ship surrounded Epyon. With firepower aimed at him Raptor acted fast using the beam rifle and whip to take down enemies as they appeared. He then felt a strange feeling inside his mind.

"Huh? Meer?" he said in surprise and looked quickly towards the colony. He could see Morgan's unit chasing and firing at a Pink Zaku which fought back, dodging the shots and firing back, however the Zaku was still barely missing them and seemed to panic.

"Damn, got to break free" he snarled, from behind a Windam drew its sabre and flew upwards ready to come down on Epyon.

"GLORY TO THE ALLIANCE" he yelled. A shot rang out as a beam blast destroyed the Windam. Epyon looked in the direction of the shot and Raptor smiled.

"Their here"

"What's going?" shouted one of the ships captains.

"Enemy units, large fleet of ZAFT ships, Mobile Suits Launching"

The Gold Pythons Mobile suit force began launching, Zakus, Goufs, Ginns and GuAIZ suits launched.

"Sorry we are late sir" said Fredrick over the comm.

"Glad you could make it, destroy the disabled ship first so I can finish off Morgan, order the GuAIZ units to take out Guncannons and the others can pick the rest off" ordered Raptor.

"Sir, all Mobiles Suits attack, GuAIZs take out those Guncannons, We'll commence cover fire and destroy the ships, FIRE" yelled Fredrick, the Vesalius launched its missiles, the EA ships at once began attack however the missiles hit the disabled ship, destroying it at once.

"Well done, make sure no one harms the colony" ordered Raptor to the mobile suit forces as he hurried to assist Meer. The Guncannons quickly turned to attack however the GuAIZ suits opened fire, destroying the Guncannons while some used their beam sabres in their shields to destroy them.

Gunbarrel Dagger followed after the Pink Zaku around the colony firing the Barrels and Beam rifle whenever Morgan caught sight. Meer however was pretty fast and dodged and did somersaults whilst firing the beam rifle to take out the Gunbarrels. However Morgan was not giving up so easily. The Barrels moved from side to side to dodge her shots and Morgan used his suits shield to block any aimed for him.

"Why did you attack us? Why are you hurting us?" asked Meer almost furious.

"You housed ZAFT criminal, as a member of the EA I must exterminate all there enemies" said Morgan, Gunbarrel Dagger fired its rifle at the Zaku's rifle which destroyed at once, the explosion did not hurt Meer however it disabled the firing arm.

"Oh no" gasped Meer, Morgan saw his chance, the Zaku was distracted and a single Barrel fired a shot. Meer looked as the shot got closer, there was no way she could escape, she closed her eyes and tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry Raptor" she sniffed and waited for death to take her. But nothing came, she slowly opened her eyes and looked in amazement, Epyon stood with its shield up, Raptor has blocked the shot a small second before impact.

"Raptor" gasped Meer.

"Stay here Meer, let me finish him off. You did great lasting this long," said Raptor as Epyon aimed its sabre at Gunbarrel Dagger.

"Sir, we're retreating we're down to one ship and seven Mobile Suits" Morgan heard, growling Morgan turned Gunbarrel Dagger round and took off after his ship.

"He left so quickly, guess he's not the type to go down fighting yet," said Raptor.

"Sir, the EA are pulling out, should we pursue?" asked Fredrick on the communication line.

"Negative, their to weak to take us out. Call back all our forces and prepare to leave immediately, we still have to get to Mendel. Prepare for my arrival," said Raptor. As Epyon prepared to leave Raptor felt the Zaku grab its arm with its active hand and squeeze tightly.

"Meer?" said Raptor confused.

"Please" whispered Meer, "let me go with you, I feel safe around you"

Raptor listened, his mission was a dangerous one and what he would do and see would be something she may not be able to handle. But then why did he sense something within her? What was it about her made her seem so special. Epyon flew back to the ship carefully making sure the Zaku didn't let go.

Back onboard the Vesalius Raptor left the Epyon and opened the door to the controls of the Zaku. Meer was sat there, her face in her hands with her hair floating from the loss of gravity.

"Meer, you can come out so we can repair the Zaku," he said. Meer slowly looked up at Raptor she was close to tears, then looking at his smile she began to cry with a small fragile smile on her face, rose up and wrapped her arms round him and hugged him. Raptor was red in the face at first then smiled and held her round the waist.

"It's okay, your safe with us" he whispered.

"Raptor, train me to be like you" she said.

Earth-"EAT IT!" shouted Milly as Koenig opened fire on Blu Duel, the appearance of two Gundams had alerted a few ORB squadrons in a bid to contain the situation. Blu Duel quickly dodged the Koenig's attack, drew its pair of beam rifles and fired back. Milly thought fast and pulled upwards, the sheer force as the verniers pushed up were immense.

"Damn, maybe Dearka was right about placing these in the upgrade" Milly groaned.

"Don't let him escape, he's just a Murasame" shouted one of M1 pilots as they fired on the orange Murasame. Miguel transformed form flight mode to MS mode landing with weapons ready.

"Heh, you think I didn't come prepared," said Miguel with a smile as his Murasame's shield arm transformed into a six-holed Gatling gun.

"What is…" began a M1 pilot when the gun began to rotate and a hail of bullets began destroying the Mobile suits as they were torn to pieces.

"Send out more suits" shouted a squad leader when the Murasame turned and from its sides revealed and fired a pair of missiles which destroyed two nearby MS hangars taking everything and anyone with them.

"Will you bring out Kira Yamato please, Bullseye is eager to fight" said Miguel as he moved on.

Koenig opened fire and drew its Beam sabre as Milly went in for an attack from the sky. However as it took a swipe Blu Duel jumped back and revealed on its shoulder a chain gun which fired a single deadly beam shot exploding near Koenig making it almost fly to the side.

"Dammit" shouted Milly.

"Milly!" shouted Dearka, Buster moved in and fired a missile barrage. Blu Duel took flight shooting down any that might hit it letting others hit the water.

"Yzak! This that you?" shouted Dearka looking up as Blu Duel floated above them, the Comm monitor and there on the screen in his Pilot uniform with scar across his face was Yzak Joule.

"Hello Dearka, where is he?" asked Yzak.

"Yzak? Who?" asked Dearka. Blu Duel aimed a rifle at Buster.

"Where is Kira Yamato?" asked Yzak a serious expression on his face. Dearka froze in shock then clenching his teeth aimed Buster's guns at Blu Duel.

"Why do you want him?" asked Dearka.

"Vengeance, he does not belong with us, he is an E.A lapdog" said Yzak.

"That was at least two years ago. He's a respected member of ZAFT," said Dearka.

"LIAR!" shouted Yzak, Blu Duel fired, Buster dodged as Blu Duel came flying down, still firing.

"I don't want to fight you," said Dearka as he pressed the trigger and the guns fired at Blu Duel.

"It must be set right, we will have everything back to normal" said Yzak, "and all it needs is the extermination of one pilot"

"Your insane" said Dearka.

Bullseye hacked down another suit while shooting down another. Suddenly the radar went off, Miguel moved quickly as a Gouf whip just missed Bullseye. As the whip extended back Bullseye looked to see an Orange Gouf standing ready to fight. It drew and ignited its blade and stood ready to attack. Inside the Gouf a pilot with dark orange hair grinned as he faced Bullseye.

"I always wanted to fight you like this" he said. Miguel smirked as the Gatling gun on his Gundam retracted as Bullseye held its shield.

"You never learn Heine," he said and the two charged and lunged at each other. Blades clashing. Bullseye pushed, going in for an attack, the Gouf used its shield to block and stab back. Bullseye moved quickly just missing it by a few inches.

"You've been busy since we last met, even if you pilot a suit like a Gouf you can't beat me" said Miguel as Bullseye flew back activating the Gatling gun again and opened fire.

"Don't think I'm a newbie, us red coats are chosen for a reason," said Heine, Gouf evaded and began firing a beam shot barrage. Meanwhile Buster fired its guns over and over whilst dodging as Blu Duel fired back.

"Yamato does not belong with us, he is the slave of the E.A" said Yzak.

"It was you who betrayed us the E.A, in exchange for power you sold us out. We never forgave you for that" said Dearka. Buster dodged and combined its guns together and fired its strongest attack. Blu Duel raised its shield and took the full force of the attack.

"You pathetic Dearka" said Yzak and Blu Duel took from its side three dagger looking items and threw them at Buster. One stuck into the left leg, the other into the arms.

"What the?" said Dearka, Yzak grinned. The daggers exploded taking the body parts with them as Buster fell to the ground. A control screen exploded and some of the glass stabbed itself in Dearka's arm.

"Damn, get up" shouted Dearka but as looked up Blu Duel landed and aimed its rifle at Buster's cockpit.

"Die," said Yzak.

"YZAK LOOK OUT!" shouted Miguel, Yzak turned as Heine's Gouf fired its whip which hit the shield. The electric shock knocked Blu Duel off guard and as it fired it missed the cockpit of Buster and hit the ground instead. Bullseye was still in combat with the Gouf but by now Koenig and a large squad of ORB suits had arrived. Koenig went in front and with great speed and skill landed a kick on Blu Duel.

"Back off creep" shouted Milly and opened fire on Blu Duel. Yzak took action and began dodging and firing back but the verniers on Koenig were fast enough to dodge. Gouf pushed Bullseye back with its sabre now both enemy suits were trapped.

"Yzak?" asked Miguel.

"Right" said Yzak, Blu Duel tapped its left rifle and fired a flash grenade which blinded everyone.

"This was just a warning Dearka, Yamato will fall" said Yzak.

"And he was gone just like that?" said Kira, an hour later the damage was being cleaned up and arrangements were made for Dearka and Milly to leave for PLANT with Buster for repairs and Koenig for protection.

"Yep, and he sounded ticked," said Dearka.

"You did well guarding ORB. Well done Dearka, we'll have Buster repaired and upgraded immediately," said Kira with a smile.

"Thanks" laughed Dearka with a bandage round his damaged arm.

"And Heine, I understand you only became a red coat a few days ago. You did well too" said Kira.

"A honour to serve with a commander like you" said Heine saluting with a smile.

"You will accompany Dearka and Milly, I want to meet you in person" said Kira.

"Understood" said Heine.

Underwater Bullseye and Blu Duel docked onboard a Submarine and were met with the subs Captain.

"You did well," he said.

"You could have done your bit, I thought you claimed your suit was the strongest yet" snarled Yzak.

"Give it time my friend" said the Captain, "we've only placed the board down, now the true game begins". Miguel and Yzak left the Captain.

"He gives me the creeps," said Miguel.

"As long as I have my revenge I don't care" said Yzak. The captain stared at the two Gundams and grinned.

"Tolle Koenig and Uzumi Attha. My revenge will be swift, if you thought Gold Frame was impressive, wait till I show you the power of Amatu"

_Next Chapter- At last it is Lacus Clyne's concert and the whole gangs arrived to watch the show, even little Quatre Yamato. But as the show goes on there is trouble in the air when a certain Sword Calamity wielding pilot makes the scene. Will Lowe be able to beat Edward this time? Also more on Meer Campbell and the identity of the person who has employed Yzak and Miguel._


	16. The game slowly begins

_As they continue to strengthen their forces the EA armies recent attacks are mostly located in outer space and are focusing their squads on safe guarding their bases on the Moon and Artemis. While on Earth their remaining units have one base left, JOSHUA. However this base is guarded well by BLUE COSMOS with its Gundam units and the White Zaku of Rey Za Burrel. _

_The year is C.E 72, ORB has just been attacked by former ZAFT pilots Yzak Joule and Miguel Aiman. In the battle that ensured Dearka Elsman fell to Blu Duel and Buster now begins repairs and upgrades. While in space the Gold Python squad led by ZAFT ace Raptor Tricerus continues on its way to Mendel colony with a new member. Meer Campbell of Nataku colony who at once is made a Red Coat and undergoes training and modification to her Zaku."GuAIZ and Gouf weaponry?" asked Meer confused, she now wore a red coat with her hair tired back. Her Pink Zaku had been taken to pieces. It now possessed the torso, weapons and arms of a Gouf along with the flight pack. GuAIZ legs and beam shield plus beam rifle and was being coloured pink again. It still kept its original head._

"The added weapons will do you good. We've also added an OS system and training programme to help you get used to the extras" said Raptor.

"Thanks for helping me out this past week. I didn't think I'd fit in but everyone is so nice," said Meer as she floated up to look at her uniform in her reflection on the Zaku's Head.

"Your one of us now, and I make sure members of Gold Python treat each other equally" said Raptor.

"Hey is it okay if I stay here for a while? I wanna check out the training programme" asked Meer.

Raptor nodded and left her be and joined Fredrick on the bridge.

"Lacus Yamato is at home in PLANT now" he reported.

"Show it on screen" said Raptor, Fredrick brought up the news report.

"Lacus Yamato, husband of ZAFT ace Kira Yamato returned to her father's manor early yesterday morning. Tonight her concert will be broadcast live for both Earth and Space as a celebration to treaty of ZAFT and ORB in the bid for peace" said the announcer. The following recordings showed Lacus at an interview before her show. Dearka and Nicol could be seen in the background as bodyguards.

"Well ya gotta hand it to her. She never forgets her fans and supporters," said Lowe as he watched the report from his hotel room in PLANT. He was also joined by a few of his friends.

"When did you arrive at PLANT anyway?" asked Gai, he and Elijah had arrived at PLANT for the concert three hours ago and had come to visit.

"Just this morning, Liam, Kisato, the Professor and I came, we also had Shinn, Stella and Luna with us" said Lowe.

"I heard you let Luna sit next to you all the way" said Gai, Lowe went red and hid his face in a magazine.

"Dearka, Milly and the pilot of a Orange Gouf only arrived six hours ago. Soon as he got back Dearka was asked to guard Lacus" chuckled Lowe.

"You and Murdoch are in charge of repairing Buster right?" asked Elijah.

"And modify, Armoury one recently built some upgrades for Aegis, Buster and Blitz. Nicol, Dearka and Waltfeld have already sent them in. They should be there right now," said Lowe.

In Armoury One ZAFT techs including Murdoch were working hard as Buster was being repaired and modified along with Blitz and Aegis. Following their bodyguard duty Dearka and Nicol went to see how work was going along with Waltfeld.

"How long till they are ready for use?" asked Waltfeld.

"Be a while, but we're sure these modifications will serve you well. We're sticking with their original designs but making the weapons and power more advanced," said Murdoch.

"I'm glad you were able to fix Buster," said Dearka.

"So you really sure it was them?" asked Nicol.

"Yeah, it was Yzak and Miguel alright, and believe me you weren't the only ones surprised" said Dearka_.Four Hours ago-_"Blu Duel?" asked Athrun over the communication screen.

"He completely wrecked Buster, also Miguel has a custom Murasame" said Dearka.

"So their back from the dead and want revenge against Kira" said Athrun.

"Looks it, but the question is how did they come to posses those Mobile Suits? Only ZAFT or ORB would have access to that technology and they would never join the EA" said Milly.

"We'll look into it after the concert and report it to Kira then" said Athrun, they agreed._Normal time-_ "Anyway next time I'll be ready" said Dearka.

At the Clyne Manor Lacus looked over the small bed which Quatre was asleep in. The sun was shining into the room so he was a little warm which made him doze off quicker.

"Silently sleeping so innocently, like father like son" she said quietly. Kira watched at the door with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile in town Luna's sister Meyrin had got some time off at the academy and had joined her sister, Shinn and Stella for a bit of a shopping spree. With their time off the gang were able to wear their civilian clothing. The girls had done some clothes shopping while Shinn had been forced to hold the bags but had picked up some presents for his parents and sister back home in ORB. After much time they stopped to get a drink where Meyrin had some news.

"They say if I pass the next two exams I could become a member of the Dominion Bridge crew" she told them. Luna was delighted and hugged her sister.

"I heard from one of the instructors that your one of the top 5 students in the course. Mind you some say bridge crew is the easiest courses" said Shinn.

"Not when you to instruct mobile suits launching and arriving, preparing wepaons for battle and instant battle reports without hesitation" said Meyrin.

"Touche" chuckled Shinn.

"Gotta remember in every situation you gotta keep cool" said Luna as she decided to take a drink.

"I see, hey hows Lowe by the way?" asked Shinn making Luna nearly spit out and choke on her own drink.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah Luna, were'nt you talking to me bout how you wished Lowe would ask if you wanted to…ow" said Meyrin as Luna kicked her under the table.

"Anyway you guys will be there right?" asked Luna.

"Yeah we'll be there, you forget we got VIP tickets" chuckled Shinn, Stella smiled and nodded.

Later on that day Luna and Meyrin returned home to see their parents who were also pleased to hear the news about Meyrin maybe being a Dominion member.

"Oh by the way a friend of yours dropped in" she told Luna, "he's in the garage with your father"

Luna went to the garage with Meyrin not far behind and they could hear a engine running very smoothly.

"That's amazing, I've been for months to get that fixed" they heard as they looked in to see their father shaking hands with Lowe. Luna went red and hid behind the garage. Meyrin did the same but tried to laugh at how red her sister had gone.

Stepping out of the garage Lowe looked behind him.

"Luna, Meyrin hey hows it going?" he asked.

"Umm great, you all set for tonight?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, actually Dearka and Milly were just on the phone. They asked if we wanted a lift, I said yes of course and your mother has nicely let me stay for dinner" Lowe told them.

Meyrin looked at her sister as Lowe entered the house again. Luna was shaking and blushing like crazy, second they got in she went to her room and was not seen till dinner time. Meyrin on purpose made it so Lowe and Luna were sat next to each other.

Two hours later the concert hall was filled to the brim. People sat at home or stood in larges crows in the city to watch on monitors. Ships on patrol tuned in and even on Earth people got ready to watch. Everyone took to their seats in anticipation. Lowe, Shinn, Athrun and the others sat in the private booths set up for them.

"We get a nice view from here" said Nicol.

"I know, I didn't know we would get this lucky" chuckled Shinn.

"Yeah, shame some of us will only see it on tape or something" joked Cagali as she was left holding Quatre who had fallen asleep again.

"Give him time, once the show starts he'll love hearing his mothers voice" said Athrun.

Behind the curtain Lacus stood and waited to go, she was little nervous. Kira was with her and held her hand.

"You'll be great, you should hear how many have faith in you tonight" he said.

"I won't let them down" said Lacus and kissed her husband.

"Sir, we're starting in five minutes" said a stage hand.

"I'll go check on Quatre, we'll see you after the show" said Kira and left, kissing her again for good luck.

The show began, the curtain rose just as Kira made it to his seat, for the next hour the whole of the human race watched in awe as Lacus sang. Her voice was heavenly and she was beautiful, Quatre awoke when he heard her sing. Sitting in his father's arms a smile came across his face as he watched.

"Shes amazing" whispered Luna to Lowe.

"I know, she has gained so much respect that she is a national treasure" he said , just then Elijah tapped Lowe on the shoulder.

"I think you should see this" he whispered, Lowe and Luna snuck out with Elijah to find Gai waiting for them.

"We just got a report from a spy cam on the western side of ORB , a EA Mobile Suit is just outside the border, dangerously close" said Gai and showed Lowe the photo. Lowe at once recongnised the shape and appearance.

"Ripper" he growled, "get me to Red Frame"

Outside the border Sword Calamity hovered in space, Ed had left his shuttle parked on a piece of debris just a mile away.

"Come on hurry up" he muttered, just then the radar picked up movement, Ed enlarged the screen. It was Red Frame.

"Why am I not surprised" he chuckled.

Red Frame waited till it was close to the border and aimed its Beam Rifle and fired. Sword Calamity moved to dodge the attack and took flight with Red Frame following and continuing to firing.

"Save your power Gear, I know what you desire to fight with" said Ed.

"Make the first move" snarled Lowe as Red Frame continued to fire.

While Lowe faced Ed the RE Home with Kisato, Liam and the Professor onboard watched while Gouf Custom, Blue Frame and Saviour guarded the ship from possible attack.

"Shouldn't we help?" asked Luna.

"I tried that, he said Ed's his opponent and no one elses" said Gai.

"I don't understand how his mind works at times" said Kisato.

"Is he always like this with opponents?" asked Luna.

"You don't know the half of it" said Kisato.

"Maybe he's found his equal" said Liam.

"Equal?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah, a person whose skills match his, someone who is both equal and better then he is, a rival if you will" said Elijah.

"I just hope he's not gonna get killed" Luna said quielty to herself.

Sword Calamity charged up its chest cannon and fired a shot away from PLANT at Red Frame, Lowe dodged but the blast cut through the sheild and Beam Rifle.

"They were only a bit of dead weight and easy to fix" said Lowe as Red Frame realesed them to float in space and drew the Gerbera Straight.

"Be careful Lowe, your skills are'nt that much improved since last time" said 8.

"That was on Earth, in space I have no problem" said Lowe as Red Frame waited for the next move by Sword Calamity.

Ed smiled, "I was hopeing you'd do that" he said and Sword Calamity drew and powered up its beam swords.

"Why are you here Ripper?" asked Lowe.

"Call me Ed, and I'm here as a person not a member of the EA" said Edward.

"Liar!" shouted Lowe, Red Frame moved in for the attack and swiped with the Gerbera Straight, Sword Calamity rasied both its wepaons to counter.

"That's your problem Lowe you get to hot headed, you need to plan your attacks before you attack otherwise your opponent has the advantage" said Ed.

"Don't you think I know that already, its just you and your confidence that drives me nuts. So smug and sure of yourself" said Lowe as the two suits began attacking and defending keeping outside ZAFT territories.

"I'm not sure of myself Gear, I'm know I have the advantage because you have not experienced warfare like I have. Ask yourself Gear, what do you fight for?" asked Ed.

Lowe stopped fighting and pulled back.

"What do I fight for?" he said to himself.

"What is he doing, Eds gonna kill him" shouted Kisato.

"Lowe" said Luna, she was now terrified as Sword Calamity came closer to Red Frame.

"Let me meet with Kira"

A hour later Edward was brought to the concert hall with Gai and Elijah guarding him, Luna had jumped into Lowe's arms when he got back out of worry and was sticking close to him. Lowe didn't say a thing, he seemed so quiet as kept wondering to himself what did he fight for.

The concert finished a half a hour later, the crowd cheered so hard that ¾ of them went home almost loosing their voices. Kira and everyone were backstage having a small party to congratulate Lacus who sat holding Quatre in her arms again.

"You want to join us?" asked Kira confused.

"Yes, I wish to join ZAFT, like many soliders who were once with the E.A I have seen just how wrong this war is. And I wish to show you how wrong it is, I've seen the extent Azraeal will go for victory" said Edward. Lowe listened but did not look at Edward.

"How are we to trust you? You were one of the EA's finest" said Athrun, "you helped with the heist of Strike Gundam which resulted in my father's death"

"And for what I did that day I apologise, I know it is La Flaga you hate but I feel responsible" said Edward then looked Kira striaght in the eyes.

"I offer to the ZAFT service the Gundams Sword Calamity and Riader Full Specs"

"The new Raider model?" asked Clotho a little excited. Edward nodded.

"Alright, we'll trust you, but to prove it we want to see what you saw that made you change sides" said Kira, "if you are truthful we may make you a full member of ZAFT"

"Believe me General" said Edward, "this will show how dangerous the enemy is"

"So they are to leave for Earth?" asked Rau a hour later after getting the report.

"Yes sir, they are leaving in three hours onboard the Dominion"

"Let them, no matter what happens it is ZAFT who will be victorious in the end. General, prepare my team for Mendel"

"Yes Chairman"

Rau sat at his desk and smiled.

"Soon we will have Omega in our hands and then Kira Yamato's usefulness will be at a end. Don't fail me Raptor"

Back on in the frozen mountains of Alaska work deep underground was commencing. A new military base had been forged and its members worked hard as they constructed their Armies Mobile suits. Among the suits were Blu Duel and Murasame Custom, in between them was another suit. A Gundam with both black and gold to its colour.

"I grow tired of waiting, with Yamato in space we can take ORB easily" snarled Yzak.

"Uzumi is still there remember, be patient my friend, we will take ORB"

"ORB does not mean anything to us, we will defeat Yamato and that's all we desire" said Miguel.

Sipping his red wine, the bases leader just smiled.

"We all desire to defeat someone, and although I crave to defeat someone different. Well lets just say our targets are linked by a family matter"

_In the next Chapter Edward leads Kira and the team to investiagte a deserted EA lab which brings Stella and Clotho to reveal hidden secrets of their own. As the team uncover more and more secrets it comes clear that Azrael has big plans ahead. But things get worse when Sting, Auel, Shani, Orga and Rey appear on the scne. With only Impulse, Raider and Gaia at the ready its up to Shinn, Clotho and Stella to fight back. But will the two extended soldiers be swayed by the words of Azrael and switch sides. Also Tolle uncovers evidence of Omega, but it is not of the good kind._


End file.
